Somos Simplesmente Pessoas Estúpidas
by Aiabess
Summary: De todas as pessoas do mundo Kyou era a mais estúpida delas, e Yuki sabia disso, e Yuki o amava por ser assim. E este era o motivo, por mais que ele quisesse negar, que o fazia ser tão ou mais estúpido que Kyou. Resumindo... simplesmente estúpido! YAOI 0o
1. 1 a 0, Yuki

**N/T:** _Arô! Aqui estou eu de novo, com mais uma fanfic para vocês. Resolvi postá-la antes que I Like Hate Him terminasse e espero sinceramente que vocês se divirtam com ela. Agora, boa leitura! xD _

** Título:** _Somos Simplesmente Pessoas Estúpidas Fazendo Coisas Estúpidas em um Mundo Estúpido _

**Autor:** _XO'MagickMoon'OX _

**Casal:**_Yuki/Kyou _

**Disclaimer**_Não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Fruits Basket, essa história é apenas para divertir as pobre almas perdidas deste site. _

**Avisos: **_Contém linguagem ofensiva, cenas pesadas e é uma fanfic claramente shonen ai/slash. Portanto se você não se sente a vontade com isso, por favor não leia._

**_

* * *

_**

É estúpido.

Incrivelmente estúpido.

Inacreditavelmente estúpido.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido gato.

Deus, eu o odeio. Odeio. Porque ele é estúpido.

Ah … deixe-me explicar.

Tudo começou na escola quando o professor nos lembrou que por causa do nosso péssimo vocabulário ele estaria aplicando um teste no próximo dia. Eu me esqueci completamente disso por causa das minhas atividades do Conselho de Classe, não mencionando todo o meu dever de casa que eu tive que fazer mais tarde, resumindo tudo eu estava tentando viver essa pequena coisa que eu chamo de vida. Então, após a escola eu fui direto para casa, sentei-me na mesa da cozinha e comecei a resolver minhas tarefas. Após ter terminado, eu apanhei meu caderno de Japonês e comecei a estudar meu vocabulário. As palavras se embaralhavam diante de mim porque eu não fazia a menor idéia do que elas signifiavam. Rapidamente senti uma dor de cabeça se aproximando.

Primeira palavra: _Amável … adjetivo … amigável e com disposições agradáveis_. Sinônimo --

E neste momento Kyou explodiu na porta da frente, correndo como um furacão na direção da cozinha, declamando para o ar todos os tipos de palavras coloridas.

– Sinônimo: _Nenhum adjetivo capaz de descrever Sohma Kyou._ Igual a Honda-san; ela é bastante amável.

O gato continuou declamando e delirando, indo para a entrada da cozinha, atacando a geladeira e sentando-se transversalmente a mim. Tentei da melhor forma ignorá-lo, de não me deixar ser provocado. Eu nem estava escutando suas palavras; era apenas um barulho, um barulho que estava martelando na minha cabeça a ponto de me enlouquecer. Minha dor de cabeça começou a alcançar proporções inimagináveis. Finalmente, com minhas mãos agarradas desesperadamente ao meu cabelo, meus cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa, eu rugi "Gato estúpido, cale essa maldita boca."

Kyou congelou, me encarando de forma assassina. Eu xinguei retornando ao meu vocabulário.

Segunda palavra: _Ampliar … verbo… tornar maior ou mais forte, em volume_. Sinônimo_:aumentar _--

"Bem me _desculpe_, Vossa Alteza," Kyo rugiu irritadamente.

"Você está desculpado," respondi de forma ausente.

Kyou ficou vermelho de raiva, mas eu dificilmente notei.

Terceira Palavra: _Analgésico … substantivo … medicamento que reduz ou elimina a dor_. Sinônimo: _droga, lenitivo_ –

Oh Deus, como eu queria um desse.

Também: _adjetivo … livre da dor_. Psh, somente por alguns instantes eu estive livre de Kyou.

"É isso!" Kyou esbravejou, levantando-se de um pulo e começando a me provocar. "Vamos lá! Agora! Você e eu! Eu irei te derrotar, seu rato maldito!" ele se afastou um pouco da mesa na minha direção e assumiu uma postura de luta, seus punhos erguidos.

Eu o ignorei. "Estou estudando, gato. Depois."

Ele eriçou. "Depois? Não! Agora." Ele deu mais um passo até onde eu estava, mantendo a posição para o confronto.

Eu fechei meus olhos como se isso fosse capaz de fazê-lo desaparecer. "Depois," eu repeti.

"Vamos lá!" ele persistiu. Nenhum milagre; ele continuava ali.

"Porque eu devo me incomodar? Você irá perder de novo de qualquer forma." Oops, coisa errada a se dizer.

"Não dessa vez!" ele gritou, praticamente no meu ouvido. De alguma forma ele havia se aproximado mais ainda.

Eu nunca terminaria nada de ssa forma. Mas como fazê-lo calar a boca? Minha dor de cabeça estava latejando, um pulsar irritante das minhas veias, eu me ergui. Kyou grunhiu pensando que finalmente teria a luta que queria, mas eu não lhe daria essa satisfação depois de ter sido incomodado. Então eu acabei com o espaço entre nós e pressionei minha boca contra a dele.

E foi isso o que aconteceu. Essa intensa onda percorreu meu corpo, quase sendo prazeroso, e eu senti os surpreendentes lábios macios dele sobre os meus. Meu primo, um garoto acima de tudo, e eu estava gostando de beijá-lo. De repente senti uma necessidade enorme de colocar minha língua dentro da boca dele, e então me afastei abruptamente, imediatamente assumindo uma máscara de indiferença em constraste ao choque refletido na face de Kyou. Ele simplesmente olhou para mim, horrorizado e delirante, os punhos ainda erguidos, e eu sorri de lado.

Apanhando meus livros eu disse, "Eu sempre ganho" e desapareci do cômodo, indo para o meu quarto. Já em minha habitação fechei a porta atrás de mim e sentei na borda da minha cama, uma mão em meu peito apertando a região onde meu coração parecia bater a mil quilômetros por hora. Minha máscara caiu, chocando-se contra o chão e transformando-se em minúsculos pedacinhos de gelo. Não importava. Eu sempre poderia assumir uma nova. O que realmente importava é que eu beijara Kyou, simplesmente tentando enlouquecê-lo e fazê-lo calar a boca, e eu havia gostado disso. Nem tinha sido muita coisa, apenas um selinho nos lábios, e ainda assim eu havia me sentido tão bem. Eu fiz uma careta de desgosto e afundei o rosto em minhas mãos.

E foi isso o que aconteceu. É por isso que eu estou aqui sentado, sentindo-me mais do que nunca estúpido e confuso. Foi estúpido, foi tudo muito estúpido. Estúpido Kyou, estúpido beijo, estúpido vocabulário. Joguei meu caderno contra a parede assistindo as páginas sussurrarem seu protesto antes de caírem no chão com um derrotado _thud_.

Suspirei, eu não queria que as coisas tivessem chegado a esse estágio. Eu apenas queria chocá-lo e torná-lo submisso, assustá-lo, e na verdade eu acabara assuntando e chocando a mim mesmo. Eu nunca havia me sentido assim antes, nem quando estava com Honda-san. Toquei meus lábios com meu dedo indicador, relembrando a forma que eu me sentira, tão quente e tão certo, como peças de um quebra-cabeça unidas. E agora meu mundo estava se despedaçando.

Com um suspiro pesado fui procurar o analgésico do qual eu tanto precisava.

E no outro dia falhei no meu teste.

* * *

**N/T2:** _E então, o que acharam? Yuki pirou de vez, né? hauahuahau! Mas acreditem, este é só o começo! Sim, sim... risada maléfica!  
Deixem reviews e digam o que acharam!_

_b-jinhus!_


	2. 1 a 1, Kyou

**N/T:** _Arô! Aqui estou eu de novo, com mais uma fanfic para vocês. Resolvi postá-la antes que I Like Hate Him terminasse e espero sinceramente que vocês se divirtam com ela. Agora, boa leitura! xD _

** Título:** _Somos Simplesmente Pessoas Estúpidas Fazendo Coisas Estúpidas em um Mundo Estúpido _

**Autor:** _XO'MagickMoon'OX _

**Casal:**_Yuki/Kyou _

**Disclaimer**_Não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Fruits Basket, essa história é apenas para divertir as pobre almas perdidas deste site. _

**Avisos: **_Contém linguagem ofensiva, cenas pesadas e é uma fanfic claramente shonen ai/slash. Portanto se você não se sente a vontade com isso, por favor não leia._

**_

* * *

_**

Eu fiquei ali, parado, enraizado como uma árvore ao lado da mesa. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ele simplesmente havia _feito isso_! Aquele... aquele... arrogante... filho da...

Aquele _maldito_ rato

Eu irei _matá-lo_! Deus, ele me tira do sério! Ele simplesmente... ele simplesmente... Ugh, eu não consigo _suportá-lo_!

Depois de bufar por mais alguns instantes, minha face vermelha de raiva (ou por algo mais?), sentei-me um lugar ao redor da mesa.

Maldito. Ele apenas armou um novo campo de batalha, um que requer reflexão e estratégia, não força nem ações impulsivas. E assim como as lutas pedem por alguma destreza em artes marciais, essa batalha também exigia certas _habilidades_...

Eu sorri maliciosamente tendo me acalmado um pouco. Pensar no meu triunfo era mais do que suficiente para me deixar mais pacífico. Yuki não fazia a mínima idéia da onde ele se metera.

* * *

Yuki me evitou na escola. Ele não parecia estar assustado ou nervoso, apenas... irritado. Tenho certeza de que eu também tentei ao máximo evita-lo, mas não me preocupei em observar isso.

Quando nós retornamos para casa eu o encontrei sentado ao redor da mesa da cozinha, a cabeça em suas mãos, de costas para mim. Tohru estava fazendo compras, ela havia mencionado algo como estarmos sem arroz e que por esse motivo passaria no supermercado no caminho da escola para casa.

Deixando meus sapatos na porta, eu entrei na casa, caminhando até a mesa e sentando-me transversalmente a Yuki. Ele olhou brevemente para mim, seus olhos me perfurando como adagas, como se eu estivesse sendo cortado por aquelas ametistas. Então seu olhar recaiu novamente para o tampo da mesa, pousando em um punhado de papéis que só agora eu havia notado. Eles estavam marcados com tinta vermelha

"Este é o seu teste de vocabulário?"

Eu estava sendo perfurado novamente por aquelas ametistas gêmeas, o olhar tendo se intensificado três vezes mais. "Sim." foi sua única resposta.

Um sorriso malévolo cruzou minha face. "Por um acaso você foi _reprovado?_"

Encarada. Ele arremessou os papéis para longe. "Isso não lhe interessa." Ele rosnou.

Perfeito. "Mal posso acreditar que Yuki Sohma foi reprovado em um teste."

"Isso tudo é culpa _sua_, seu gato estúpido!" Ele se levantou e se afastou, os punhos cerrados ao lado de seu corpo.

Eu o segui. "_Minha_ culpa?"

"Sim, _sua _culpa. Por _sua_ causa eu não consegui estudar ontem!"

Eu sorri de lado. "Então, foi tudo em vão."

Yuki piscou. "O quê?"

"Sua tentativa de me fazer calar a boca para ter um pouco de silêncio. Foi em vão. Você não só foi reprovado no teste como também perdeu a batalha."

Seu olhar se fundiu com um sentimento de confusão. "A... batalha?"

"Yeah, aquele beijo. Obviamente você estava tentando brincar comigo, você sabe, me deixar confuso para que eu fosse embora." cruzei meus braços adotando uma posição casual como se estivéssemos discutindo o dever de casa. Não que eu alguma vez tivesse tido uma conversa casual com Yuki, mas este não é o ponto em questão. "Foi uma batalha... e você perdeu."

Ametistas se comprimiram em um olhar suspeito. "E quem disse que eu perdi?"

Eu sorri de lado, dando um passo na direção dele. Ele visivelmente estremeceu, seus olhos brilhando em um silencioso aviso. Eu continuei avançando, e ele foi dando passos ara trás até estar encurralado contra a parede. "Porque" – passo - "aquilo" – passo - "foi" – passo - "um péssimo" – passo - "beijo". Eu agarrei seu queixo.

Mas ele não tentou se livrar de mim, embora eu pudesse dizer que ele estava nervoso... ou era excitamento o que via em sua face? "O que você –"

Eu apanhei suas palavras com minha boca e selei meus lábios entre os meus. Tomando vantagem da sua tentativa de dizer alguma coisa, eu deslizei minha língua para dentro de sua boca, percorrendo seus dentes indo em direção ao céu de sua boca e encontrando sua língua. Ele pareceu estar muito chocado para reagir, paralisado, sem ação. Meus olhos estavam fechados, mas eu podia sentir que os dele estavam abertos e fixos em mim, arregalados de surpresa. Mas ele os fechou e lentamente, de forma hesitante... começou a beijar de volta!

Mas o que diabos significa isso?

Eu podia sentir seus olhos fechados estremecerem enquanto ele lutava com a minha língua, passando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço para aprofundar o beijo. Então ele pensava que venceria dessa vez? Pense de novo, maldito rato! Eu facilmente o dominei agarrando sua cintura logo em seguida e pressionando nossos corpos. Com minha cintura eu me mexi formando pequenos círculos contra seus quadris definitivamente femininos, e pude sentir seus cílios chicotearem contra as minhas bochechas quando ele abriu os olhos, engasgando de surpresa contra meus lábios.

Ele estava trêmulo. Minha dominância provavelmente o estava assustando, ou talvez ele estivesse... gostando disso? Whoa, whoa, whoa! Certo! O único que estava gostando disso era eu -

Gah! Não nesse sentido! Quero dizer, eu estava gostando porque eu estava _vencendo_, não porque eu gosto de beijá-lo. Mas seus lábios _são_ tão macios...

Pare com isso!

… Mas… eles são… e ele é tão quente, tirando o fato de que ele estava _perdendo_, ele não beija mal... eu acho... e... e...

Eu o afastei subitamente, partindo o beijo em busca de ar e para clarear minha mente, que neste instante estava girando, por algum motivo desconhecido. Girando porque motivo? Prazer? De forma alguma! Pare de pensar nessas coisas! Eu. Não. Gostei. Disso.

Sacudindo a confusão para longe da minha mente, eu sorri de lado para Yuki, que parecia pregado na parede, ainda trêmulo. "Você nem _sempre_ vence," eu disse.

Ele olhou para cima, na minha direção, olhos arregalados e úmidos com lágrimas não derramadas. O q...? Eu balancei minha cabeça novamente, havia dor em seu rosto ou era somente minha imaginação? Sua face estava corada em um tom cor de rosa, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais... bonito. Talvez ele realmente fosse bonito. Eu já sabia disso, eu apenas nunca havia pensado que ele era... bonito. Um belo garoto, talvez... um pouco afeminado para ser um rapaz, mas ainda assim parecia ser... celestialmente belo, como um anjo caído com uma expressão ferida.

"Y-Yuki?" eu tentei me livrar do aperto em minha garganta.

"Gato estúpido," ele sibilou antes de me prender em um novo beijo.

A batalha ainda não havia terminado.

* * *

**N/T2:**_Hum... querem mais? Heim? Deixem reviews! hehehehe!  
_


	3. 2 a 1, Yuki

_Hi Hi! Eu acho que começarei a montar uma banquinha de apostas! Hauahuahauahua! E agora, qual será o placar? Quem irá vencer? OHHH! Hehehehe! Espero que se divirtam com este capítulo, porque com certeza Yuki e Kyou se divertiram! >) _

* * *

Eu agarrei os dois lados de sua face, colocando sua boca o mais próxima possível da minha. Ele poderia pensar que tudo isso não se passava somente de uma estúpida batalha, mas para mim, este estava sendo o melhor amasso que alguma vez eu já experimentara. Na realidade, este era o _primeiro_ amasso que eu experimentava. E eu já estava rapidamente pegando o jeito da coisa.

Primeiramente eu me sentira estilhaçado por Kyou ter roubado meu primeiro beijo. Meu _verdadeiro_ primeiro beijo. Mas penso que o que mais me machucou foi o fato de que o meu primeiro beijo não significar nada para quem havia me dera. Bem, de toda forma, não havia nenhuma possibilidade de eu deixar isso tudo terminar tão rápido, então quando Kyou me afastou, eu o puxei de volta. E agora eu estava no controle.

De forma previsível ele havia me prensado contra a parede, e agora eu o estava empurrando na direção do chão, usando todo o meu corpo para segurá-lo embaixo de mim. Ele não estava exatamente resistindo. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão submisso, e ele estava começando a... ronronar. _Ronronar_!... Gato estúpido. Mas sentir isso reverberar contra a minha boca era bastante... _erótico_. Eu gemi em retorno enquanto os braços dele se prendiam ao redor das minhas costas, erguendo minha camiseta. Eu tinha uma vaga idéia de que isso estava se tornando algo mais do que uma simples batalha, mas provavelmente isso era apenas eu... apenas eu sendo esperançoso.

Finalmente eu fiquei tonto pela falta de oxigênio, e fui forçado a me afastar ou desmaiar. Eu preferi a primeira opção. Ofegando pesadamente, eu olhei para Kyou, sua face corada e seus olhos enevoados e repletos de entorpecimento. Ele parecia... faminto. Vendo isso, eu sorri de lado e deslizando minha mão por baixo de sua camiseta, eu me abaixei e comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Eu percorri com a língua o ponto pulsante abaixo de seu maxilar arrancando um miado de prazer. Eu podia sentir seu pulso começar a disparar rapidamente por debaixo da minha boca e seu coração acelerando contra seu peito onde meus dedos se encontravam. Ele parecia estar muito excitado para alguém que pensava nisso tudo como uma simples "batalha".

Ele afundou os dedos em meu cabelo, quase que guiando minha cabeça para a região abaixo de seu pescoço enquanto eu continuava a me inclinar sobre sua sensitiva pele. Tinha um sabor surpreendentemente doce, ou talvez fosse minha imaginação? Talvez fosse isso, mas não tinha importância. Meus dedos encontraram o caminho até um de seus mamilos por debaixo de sua roupa e o beliscaram, fazendo com que ele arqueasse as costas e engasgasse. Beliscando a mesma região novamente, ele --

"Chegamos!"

_Merda _…! Eu nunca em minha vida me movi tão rápido quanto neste dia. Em um salto fiquei de pé, meu coração batendo dolorosamente, e eu me virei para ver Honda-san ultrapassando a porta para entrar na sala, com Shigure logo atrás carregando as sacolas de compra.

"H-Honda-san!" eu choraminguei praticamente sem ar, sorrindo de forma trêmula. "Bem-vinda de volta!"

Kyou ainda estava no chão, encarando o teto, sentindo-se pesado. Eu vi Shigure lançar um olhar suspeito para Kyou e depois para mim, sorrindo de forma macabra. Eu o encarei zangado. Ele colocou as sacolas no chão e friccionou suas mãos uma na outra entusiasticamente.

"Céus, como está frio!" ele disse. "Uma bela xícara de chá soaria muito bem agora."

"Ah, Eu irei fazer um pouco de chá!" Honda-san se ofereceu, sempre prestativa.

Enquanto ela desaparecia da sala, Kyou conseguiu se erguer, fazendo uma careta. Ele caminhou na direção da porta, provavelmente indo para seu quarto, e lançou na minha direção um olhar que obviamente dizia, 'Isso ainda não acabou'. Ele roçou seu ombro com o de Shigure no meio do caminho para fora, mas parou abruptamente ao ouvir as palavras do cachorro. .

"Rapazes, eu preferia, que no futuro, vocês mantivessem suas atitudes guiadas por seus enlouquecidos hormônios em um local privado, digo, em um quarto." e sorriu de forma prazerosa, como ele sempre fazia, enquanto Kyou se virava para ele, a face em chamas.

Eu encarei o cachorro. "CALE A BOCA!"

Kyou acrescentou, "Seu bastardo doente!" para depois disparar na direção de seu quarto.

Suspirei percorrendo uma mão sobre meu atual estado descabelado. Eu provavelmente estava um desastre, e não culpava Shigure por pensar o que ele pensou. Bem, mas de qualquer forma, era Shigure. Até mesmo se eu e Kyou não parecêssemos tão desgrenhados, ele arranjaria alguma forma de encontrar algo pervertido na situação, seja lá qual ela fosse. Dessa _vez_, o que eu supunha que havia me preocupado mais era o fato dele não ter se enganado ao presumir o que transpirava entre mim e Kyou. Eu me sentia incrivelmente... sujo, como se tivesse sido pego cometendo um terrível pecado, o que eu provavelmente fizera, mas não parecera tão errado no momento. Mais do que qualquer coisa, parecera certo. Estremeci involuntariamente, sentando-me ao redor da mesa para esperar pelo chá que Honda-san estava fazendo.

Alguma coisa estava, terrível, terrivelmente errada comigo. Eu tinha certeza disso. Mesmo sentado naquela atmosfera de pureza e paz, eu estava desejando realizar certos desejos, aos quais eu não deveria estar desejando. E a única pessoa com quem eu queria estar praticando estes esquecidos desejos era com um certo gato de olhos carmesins.

Oh sim, algo em mim estava _definitivamente_ errado.

Eu suspirei, deixando que minha face cansada caísse entre minhas mãos. Isso era tão _estúpido_.

Estúpido, estúpido gato!

* * *

**N/T: **_Ah, comemorem o fato desta pobre pessoa ter conseguido sair a tempo do bendito órgão público da minha cidade para terminar de traduzir este capítulo. Estou moída! Um conselho, nunca tentem tirar título de eleitor em janeiro... você provavelmente pegará uma fila com mais de 100 pessoas na sua frente... o que foi meu caso.(esperei 3 horas sentada! 3 HORAS!) _

_Agora comentando o capítulo... imaginem só a cara do Kyou quando o Shigure e a Honda apareceram? Imaginem ele estatelado no chão tentando conciliar o que estava acontecendo! Hauahau! Uma cena incrível! Mas nada que se compare ao meu desejo de ouvir o purrr dele! Deve ser tão fofo! Hauahuahau! _

_Agora as reviews... agradecimentos: _

**Nii Souma Sahri: **_moça... calma! Hehehe! Tá parecendo o Yuki! Pena que o tamanho da fic não depende de mim... acho que o povo tá achando que sou eu que escrevo... ¬¬ Se eu pudesse fazer algo tão bom eu estaria feliz. Mas me diga, quem você quer que ganhe, heim? Hehehe! _

**Dark Angel of the Crows: **_oho oho! risada perversa Mais alguma coisa? Estes dois, como diria o Tio Shigure, estão com hormônios saindo pelos ouvidos! Sim sim! Neko e nezumi ainda terão mmmuuiiitooo o que fazer juntos! _

**Watashinomori: **_oi oi! balançando o braço muito feliz em cima de uma cadeira para ser avistada na multidão Então você está gostando? . Que bommmm! Bem, continuaria atualizando o mais rápido possível só para deixar pessoas como você felizes! _

**Hokuto sama: **_Gente! Haru é tudo, ne? Você já viu a outra fic que estou traduzindo, I Like Hate Him? Fala sério, o que o Haru faz cada coisa! Hehehe! E acalme-se, haverá mais lemons por aí... ainda tem muita coisa para eu traduzir, e algum dia, quem sabe escrever! Hehehe. _

**Liriun Sakasama: **_Oie! Desculpe não ter comentado sua outra review, eu estava meio apressada, mas indo ao que interessa, fico feliz por você estar se divertindo. Fics do Yuki com o Kyou são ótimas de se ler, e é uma pena terem tão poucas em português. È por isso que farei o possível para aumentar o acervo! Hehehe! E o Yuki tomando a iniciativa é tudo! Sei lá, quando o Kyou fica com cara de tacho sem saber o que fazer, é quase que extasiante! Ainda descobrirei porque yaoi/lemon é tão bom, se você souber me conte, porque isso ainda é um mistério para mim! Hehehe! _

**Gioza-Chan : **_musiquinha de fundo Welcome! Hehehe Então você gosta do neko, hum? Mas será que ele dá conta do Yuki, hehehe! De acordo com uma teoria que anda por aí, o uke, embora seja o "submisso" da relação, é quem sempre tem o controle. Levando em consideração o pobre coitado do neko como seme, ele tá mais para ser adestrado! Tadenho! Mas quem disse que ele não gosta disso? Mas não desiste naum, vai lá que o Kyou mostra suas garras, heim? _

**Brenda: **_Como eu disse antes, calminha! Respire! Hehehehe! Eu sei que o efeito da fic é hilariante, mas tá aí, um capítulo fresquinho para você enlouquecer um pouco mais! Hihi! E não se preocupe, ainda tem muita coisa doida vindo por aí! _

**Juh t.: **_Olha, eu acho que Yuki seria bem capaz de jogar notas para o beleléu se isso implicasse passar algumas horas com o neko! Hum, será que é a idade? Hehehe. _

_Bem, obrigado por lerem! xD _

**_Querem mais? Ohoho! Deixem reviews! . _**


	4. 2 a 2, Kyou

**N/T: _Hi, Hi! Eto... este capítulo demorou um poquinho, ne? Me desculpem por isso, é pq tipow... eu andei tendo que assistir os novos episódios de Bleach... e bem... quem já assistiu esse anime sabe que quando vc começa é muito difícil parar... hehehe. Mas eu criei vergonha na cara e resolvi traduzir logo o quarto capítulo antes que vocês morressem de parada cardíaca. _**

**_Bem, agradeço sinceramente a todas as reviews... e quando eu tiver um tempinho postarei o nome de todos os que foram prestativos deixando um recado! Agora divirtam-se! _**

* * *

Maldito!

Eu corri para o meu quarto dando um belo chute no colchão, o que na verdade só fez com que uma dor aguda percorresse meu pé. Maldição, maldição, maldição!

Maldito Yuki, maldito Shigure, maldito Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Ayame, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Rin, Kureno, Kagura, Akito, Toh -

Gah … pare com isso!

Não posso acreditar que eu estava a ponto de amaldiçoar a Tohru. Bem, na verdade eu não deveria estar amaldiçoando ninguém além do Yuki… mas eu não gosto deles, portanto eu posso amaldiçoá-los o quanto eu quiser.

Malditos! (Com exceção da Tohru).

Comecei a caminhar em círculos e girei furiosamente em um salto enquanto marchava em direção à porta, entreabrindo-a e olhando na direção das escadas, então decidindo que era melhor agir de outra forma, girei novamente para trás e me joguei em minha cama, me virando no ar e finalmente caindo nela com um suave _"pmf_".

Deitei-me de costas encarando o teto, e tenho certeza de que eu o teria feito pegar fogo se tivesse continuado a olhá-lo daquela forma. Fechei meus olhos e respirei profundamente tentando acalmar a adrenalina que percorria meu corpo através do meu sangue, fazendo com que meu coração disparasse.

E então eu notei que mais uma vez eu havia perdido a batalha.

Era uma luta que eu nunca havia enfrentado antes. Não contra Yuki, nem contra Haru. Eu nem tinha mais certeza de que isso continuava sendo uma batalha-

O que eu estou dizendo? É claro que é! O que mais poderia ser?

Ah, aquele maldito rato anda colocando idéias na minha cabeça, idéias que eu não quero ter. Quero dizer, a língua dele estivera dentro da minha boca... e sobre todo o meu pescoço! Eu deveria estar com repulsa, sentado na pia do banheiro me esfregando na tentativa de me limpar. Mas... eu não estou. Na realidade... eu desejo que isso aconteça novamente. Yuki é realmente bom em... seja lá o que for que ele estivera fazendo. Muito bom. E novamente ele havia encontrado uma forma de bagunçar com a minha cabeça. Será que ele não faz nada além de fuder comigo?

Uh … yeah, isso soou um tanto quanto… errado, mas eu não disse nesse sentido! Eu quis dizer que ele sempre tenta me encrencar, me confundir, me irritar, me deixar tão nervoso até que eu grite e passe minhas mãos ao redor de seu pescoço e o estrangule!

Seu pescoço… sua língua… no meu pescoço… Eu nunca havia sentido algo tão-

Maldição! Eu estou fazendo a mesma coisa novamente! Isso é ruim! Eu não quero o Yuki … Não quero, não quero, não quero!

Merda, eu quero. De qualquer forma eu não deveria estar tentando tanto me convencer do contrário. E eu não deveria estar me sentindo incrivelmente alterado por me lembrar da nossa recente seção de amasso-- erm, batalha.

Como isso foi acontecer? Ontem, eu vim para casa irritado por ter perdido novamente para Uo no jogo de cartas. Nós discutimos, e ela disse algo como _"Até o Príncipe consegue te vencer."_ Isso me tirou do sério, odeio ser comparado com aquele rato maldito. Então eu entrei na casa de Shigure procurando uma forma de aliviar minha frustração e quem sabe até mesmo começar uma luta com Yuki. E ele apenas me ignorou como o arrogante bastardo que ele é. Eu tentei provoca-lo para começar uma briga e ele... me beijou! Não um beijo de verdade, no final das contas eu não estava mentindo quando disse para ele que fora horrível. Mas foi um beijo, no entanto. Assim eu acabei pensando que estaria sendo esperto se devolvesse o favor virando o jogo e deixando-o confuso. Mas meu plano foi contra-atacado. E no final só tive sucesso em confundir a mim mesmo! E ele realmente me surpreendeu com a pequena brincadeira de violação do meu pescoço. Onde diabos ele aprendeu a fazer isso?

Que seja.

Olhei para o relógio. Já estava quase na hora do jantar, eu supunha que eu deveria mexer meu traseiro e descer. Ugh, mas ele está lá embaixo. Eu não quero encará-lo ainda! Deus, isso vai ser tão esquisito, estar no mesmo cômodo que ele!

Eu fiquei ali deitado por um tempo, debatendo se eu estava disposto ou não a morrer de fome ou encarar Yuki. Me decidi pela última opção, analisando tudo minuciosamente eu não estava realmente com vontade de perder a deliciosa comida da Tohru por causa de uma coisa tão estúpida quanto essa.

Certo, mas o que eu posso fazer a respeito dessa batalha? Eu estou perdendo! Eu tenho que tomar a liderança novamente... de alguma forma.

"Gato."

Olhei para cima. Eu não tinha nem ouvido minha porta ser aberta! A causa de todos os meus problemas estava parada ali, no umbral, presenteando-me com sua típica expressão fria.

"O quê?" Eu estourei.

Ele me encarou. "Você tem que ser tão escandaloso?"

Eu bufei, continuando deitado, fechando meus olhos para tentar fingir que ele não estava ali. Eu ouvi a porta ser fechada novamente e supus que ele havia ido embora, isso até sentir sua respiração quente contra meu ouvido.

"Você ronronou."

"GAH!" Eu pulei, colidindo minha cabeça com a dele. Eu o encarei. Como infernos ele havia chegado tão perto sem que eu notasse? Enquanto ele sentava na borda da minha cama eu registrava suas palavras. "O que você quer dizer com, 'você ronronou'?"

Seus olhos faiscaram. "Lá embaixo, quando eu reivindiquei a vitória da nossa," ele me lançou um olhar de escrutínio, "batalha. Eu estava apenas imaginando se você sempre ronra igual a um gato no meio de um amasso," ele terminou com um ar casual.

Meus olhos se arregalaram consideravelmente. Ele havia acabado de me perguntar se …? "EU NÃO RONRONO!" Eu repliquei.

Yuki revidou. "Sim, você ronrona."

"COMO É QUE VOCÊ SABE!"

Ele me olhou entediado. "Como é que eu não vou saber?"

"Eu …! Você …! Uh … é só que …!" Eu gaguejei, minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas. Maldito. "A batalha ainda não acabou!" Eu disse instantaneamente. "Eu irei te derrotar, seu rato maldito!"

Yuki arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Então você vai?"

"Sim, vou."

"Eu gostaria de ver você tentar," Yuki zombou.

Eu dei a largada, meu maxilar apertado diante de sua arrogância. "Tudo bem então." Eu agarrei a parte de trás de seu pescoço e trouxe sua boca na direção da minha antes que ele tivesse tempo para reagir. Tudo o que vi antes de fechar meus olhos foram os dele arregalados, orbes violetas parecendo vagamente surpresos.

A batalha continuava.

Eu agi rapidamente, pegando seu quadril com uma mão, e segurando sua cabeça com a outra, dessa forma eu o empurrei para baixo, deitando-me sobre ele. Ainda conectados por meio de nossas bocas, eu corri minha língua lentamente sobre a superfície de seus lábios, sem realmente me preocupar se ele iria ou não permitir minha passagem. De qualquer forma eu estava invadindo-o. Ele consentiu meu avanço, acho, e deslizei minha língua entre seus lábios entreabertos, provando imediatamente cada recanto de sua quente e úmida boca. Ele tinha o mesmo sabor do qual eu me lembrava, doce e fresco, mas um pouco amargo sendo assim ainda mais tentador. Isso era absolutamente Yuki, e eu amava isso.

Wow … o que?

Ah, a quem estou tentando enganar? Eu gosto do gosto que ele tem, gosto muito. É viciante, mais forte do que qualquer droga e definitivamente três vezes mais potente. Imediatamente eu já estava perdido na paixão do momento, e minhas atitudes ficaram fora do alcance do meu julgamento. Agarrei seus pulsos e os segurei ao lado de sua cabeça, tornando-o ainda mais vulnerável e submisso. Quando ar se tornou uma necessidade a qual eu não poderia ignorar, me afastei, mas não perdi tempo em passear minha língua ao longo de seu maxilar, sua pele tão macia e quente, tão desejável. Ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo, rolando a cabeça para o lado e expondo mais de seu pescoço. Eu aceitei o convite e beijei a pele cor de creme, mordendo e sugando e lambendo, até que ele eventualmente deixasse escapar um gemido peculiar, um estremecimento que percorreu seu corpo delgado. Eu parei por apenas alguns segundos antes de morder a mesma região novamente, algum ponto atrás de sua orelha, e recebi a mesma reação.

Perfeito.

"Você gostou disso?" Eu suspirei roucamente contra sua pele. Ele concordou fracamente, tentado libertar seus pulsos para ganhar algum controle sobre a situação. Rocei meus lábios contra a área sensitiva que eu acabara de descobrir.

"Mmmmmm," Yuki choramingou, tentando novamente reclamar suas mãos. Eu as segurei com firmeza ao lado de sua cabeça, não concordando em abrir mão de minha dominância. "Bastardo," ele murmurou entre dentes.

"Mas você amou o que eu fiz," repliquei com um sorriso malicioso.

Yuki grunhiu indignado, e eu pude sentir a vibração ao longo de seu pescoço. O grunhido rapidamente se transformou em ofegos quando meus dentes arranharam o ponto prazeroso, aquele excepcional pedaço de pele entre sua clavícula e pescoço, atrás de sua orelha. Ele tentou mais uma vez, em vão, libertar seus pulsos, e eu comecei a ficar cansado de vê-lo se contorcer daquela forma.

"O que foi?" Perguntei de forma contrariada.

"Você … não está sendo muito eficaz…" ele grunhiu timidamente.

Eu ri contra seu pescoço. "Eu sei, mas é muito bom ficar te provocando."

Com isso eu passeei minha língua levemente ao longo do ponto sensível, uma vez, e novamente com mais intensidade, e assim cada vez mais forte, pressionando a delicada carne. Eu podia sentir o pulsar frenético de seu sangue através de sua pele, e notei que podia captar seus batimentos através de seu peito pressionado contra o meu. Meu próprio coração estava disparado, em pensar que eu nunca admitiria isso. Pressionei novamente meus lábios na mesma região e suguei a pele, fazendo Yuki gemer. Era um belo som, bastante erótico. Eu gostava da forma como soava, e o desejo de ouvi-lo de novo e de novo crescia a cada segundo. Finalmente eu mordi seu pescoço no seu ponto fraco ao qual defini ser a região exata para excitá-lo, e eu sabia que provavelmente deixara nele alguma marca ou roxo julgando pela forte mordida que eu lhe dera. Em pensar que, pela forma que ele reagira, ele não se importava.

Com mais alguns beijos no mesmo local, eu movi minha língua um pouco mais para baixo de seu pescoço, somente para ser interrompido pelo colarinho de sua camiseta. Maldita camiseta. Quero dizer, quem é que precisa de camiseta? Yuki certamente não precisava. Eu pensei em desabotoá-la até me lembrar que eu estava segurando suas mãos. Eu podia dizer que Yuki estava prendendo sua respiração, como se esperasse meu próximo movimento, pensando se ele iria ou não finalmente conseguir algum controle sobre a situação e talvez quem sabe alguma coisa um pouco mais prazerosa. Eu me decidi por mantê-lo cativo e me movi novamente na direção de seus lábios. Ele suspirou entre o beijo, um suspiro que soou um pouco desapontado. O próximo beijo, de qualquer forma, terminou rapidamente quando ele moveu a cabeça para o lado antes mesmo que começássemos, obviamente esperando parar com aquilo.

"Qual o problema?" Demandei.

Ele virou a cabeça novamente para me encarar. "Hora do jantar," ele disse. "Foi isso o que eu vim lhe dizer."

Tomando vantagem do meu momento de distração, Yuki sacudiu os pulsos se soltando de mim e se sentou, ajeitando-se antes de caminhar porta a fora.

Ele parou antes de sair, e se virou na minha direção, dizendo, "Isso ainda não acabou. Eu nunca perdi uma batalha, e eu não planejo começar agora."

Eu o olhei incrédulo enquanto ele se dirigia para as escadas. Eu tinha certeza de que havia um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

Maldito rato.

Não havia possibilidade alguma entre o céu e o inferno de eu deixá-lo tomar a liderança novamente!

* * *

_**Sem reviews... sem continuação! hehehe! ( sim, isso é uma ameaça!OHO)**_


	5. 3 a 2, Yuki

**AVISO ---> _Se você tem problemas ao ler torturas, hehehehe, por favor, prepare um copinho caprichado de água com açúcar antes de se sentar para ler este capítulo. Tome o cuidado também de afastar qualquer objeto quebradiço ou de grande valor, porque vocês podem subitament_****_e a qualquer instante_****_ começar a desejar arremeçá-los contra a parede! Estejam avisados! .!_**

* * *

Em pensar que eu havia deixado perfeitamente claro que o jantar estava pronto, instantaneamente entrei em meu quarto e tive um colapso contra a porta, deixando escapar um suspiro pesado. Oh, Deus, aquele gato _estúpido_! Ele não tem idéia do quão _horrível _é isso tudo, horrível por se tão _bom._ Ele é um maldito provocador! Quem iria pensar que existe um lugar no corpo, uma pequena e insignificante região, que pudesse ser capaz de excitar tanto uma pessoa? Eu nem sequer sei como ele foi parar em cima de mim; era como se cada quente mordida, cada úmida pressão aplicada neste único ponto (no qual eu tinha quase certeza haver agora uma vívida marca) lançasse uma bomba dentro de mim, envolvendo minha mente em chamas e fazendo com que todo o resto do meu corpo pegasse fogo.

Ugh, mas aquele estúpido, _estúpido _gato! Ele tinha que vir para cima de mim, me fazendo ficar todo... atiçado... e no final das contas não tomando nenhuma atitude com relação a isso! Por um acaso ele _sente prazer_ em me torturar? Será que ele é capaz de ser assim, tão sádico? Bem, péssimo para ele, porque eu sou, com certeza, um masoquista.**(o.O') **Ele irá pagar por tudo isso, oh ele sempre irá pagar.

Acho que ao mesmo tempo é bom e ruim que ele continue pensando nisso tudo como uma "batalha". Bom, porque eu posso ir tão longe quanto eu quiser e ele não irá dar para trás (ele _nunca _desiste de uma luta), e ruim por que... bem... eu suponho que exista uma pequena parte de mim que realmente deseja que tudo isso signifique algo mais para ele. Para mim tudo o que aconteceu possui um significado especial. Mas, eu não entendo! Como isso pode ter acontecido? Como é que eu posso estar me sentindo desta forma por Kyou? Meu inimigo, meu primo, e um cara, acima de tudo! É tão perturbador, e ainda assim parece ser tão certo. Estranho, huh? Bem, é óbvio que eu passei a desejá-lo, de uma forma desconcertante, mas eu acho que deve ser uma espécie de emoção bem profunda. Analisando tudo mais de perto, eu duvido que tudo o fizemos nos últimos dias fosse tão bom e certo (o ato dele me beijar, me tocar), se a princípio não houvesse uma atração inicial entre nós que suplantasse o superficial.

E talvez eu apenas esteja me iludindo com todas essas fantasias românticas. A quem eu quero enganar? Isso provavelmente é um luxurioso desejo que irá desaparecer logo que for saciado. Pensar nisso me deixa um pouco depressivo. Qualquer um ficaria para baixo com isso, principalmente se fosse incapaz de ter uma relação com alguém por culpa de uma maldição semelhante a que os Sohma carregam--

"Hei! Rato maldito! Desça logo!"

Eu saltei diante do severo tom de voz, nenhum pouco gentil, me arrancando da minha meditação.

"Eu estou indo, gato estúpido!" Repliquei, abrindo minha porta e me encaminhando para o hall. Das escadas eu já podia sentir o cheiro da comida de Tohru-san, e de repente eu senti uma súbita urgência em alcançar a mesa

Mas dez minutos depois, qualquer tipo de disposição que eu possuíra morreu. Cinco minutos para descer e me sentar, servindo-me da comida depositada no meio da mesa e colocando-a no meu prato. Três minutos para começar a comer, me perdendo em meio ao sabor, e então dois para que Shigure começasse a rir furtivamente fazendo com que todos o encarassem com suspeita e irritação.

"O que?" Kyou explodiu.

"Oh, mil perdões," Shigure se desculpou. "É só que … Eu estou um pouco atônito por Kyou ter manejado golpear nosso querido Yuki. Tsk, tsk, Yuki … parece que você está perdendo seu tato."

Eu comprimi meus olhos na direção do cachorro. "O quê? Ele não fez nada disso!"

"Oh? Então porque você está com esta marca no seu pescoço?"

Eu juro que meu coração congelou em meu peito. Minha mão inconscientemente voou na direção do meu pescoço, cobrindo a marca vermelha que eu sabia estar ali.

"Oh, Yuki-kun!" Honda-san exclamou. "Você está bem? Parece que isso dói!"

Ah, tão ingênua. Eu silenciosamente agradeci qualquer coisa que fizesse com que Honda-san fosse tão incrivelmente ignorante. Shigure, por outro lado, eu sabia que não era tolo. E o olhar divertido que ele estava me dando apenas confirmava isso.

"Eu … Kyou não fez isso." Menti. "Eu … Eu …" Oh, onde estava a minha rápida e esperta mente quando eu precisava dela? "Eu perdi uma bola na aula de educação-física e ela acertou meu pescoço um pouco forte demais." Sorri inocentemente. Eu podia praticamente sentir o olhar ofuscante que Kyou estava me lançando, uma encarada que obviamente dizia 'Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer?'.

Mas Honda-san acreditou no que eu disse, e era isso o que importava. Ela suspirou, aliviada. "Oh, okay. Você está bem? Quer que eu pegue um pouco de gelo para você?"

"Isso não será necessário, Honda-san. Obrigado," Repliquei polidamente.

Eu ouvi Shigure esconder uma nova risadinha forçando um ataque de tosse. "Bem, este jantar está certamente delicioso, Tohru-kun."

Honda-san corou. "Oh bem … não está tão bom assim, de verdade …"

Eu mentalmente sorri diante disso. Honda-san era muito modesta para o próprio bem dela.

"Eu estou cheio," Kyo uanunciou. Ele apanhou as louças que usara e ergueu-se diante da mesa, levando-as para a cozinha.

"Oh, Shigure-san," Honda-san disse, "tudo bem se eu sair com meus amigos amanhã depois da escola?"

Shigure acariciou o próprio queixo pensativamente. "Ora, mas é claro que sim. Amanhã é sexta-feira. Não se preocupe! Na verdade, eu irei aproveitar para fazer uma pequena visita para Hatori." Ele se virou na minha direção. "Yuki, você ficará responsável por evitar que você e Kyou não se matem enquanto estivermos fora, certo?"

Eu comprimi meus olhos na direção dele. Eu pude ouvir o prazer em sua voz enquanto ele falava, e sabia que, com ele e Honda-san fora, seu pedido iria ser atendido de uma forma um pouco diferente. "Sim," eu respondi de qualquer forma.

Shigure sorriu. "Bom, então está tudo arranjado."

---

Cheguei em casa no outro dia com um nó no estômago apenas para encontrá-la vazia. Eu sabia qual seria meu próximo passo, a atitude que garantiria novamente a minha "liderança" na nossa "batalha", mas só de pensar em agir fazia com que eu ficasse aterrorizado e excitado.

Eu não tive mais tempo para ponderar meus problemas quando Kyou atravessou a porta vindo logo atrás de mim, jogando sua mochila no chão. Eu me virei para olhá-lo, e ele retribuiu o gesto. Eu podia sentir o estranho e carregado ar entre nós, e me perguntava se seus pensamentos percorriam os mesmos caminhos que os meus. Eu duvidava disso.

Então, antes que eu pudesse me frear, um sorriso sedutor brincou entre meus lábios. Eu podia ver os olhos carmesins de Kyou brilharem ligeiramente, sem dúvida sendo cruzados por algumas faíscas de luxúria. Eu lhe dei as costas e subia as escadas, tomando o cuidado de ter a certeza de que fazia isso da forma mais cativante possível. Eu estava surpreso com o quão era fácil agir desta forma, ser sensual e cativante. Suponho que isso seja alguma espécie de instinto animal, uma fagulha de ferocidade dormente no interior de cada ser humano. Nós somos, apesar de tudo, meros mamíferos; nossos instintos não se diferem dos outros da nossa mesma classe. Instintos que nos faz... engajar... em atividades mais íntimas. E indo mais além, com estes instintos nós somos equipados com meios para agir em prol das nossas necessidades, e a habilidade de seduzir, de atrair outros humanos pode ser incluída nesta lista.

E ainda, o que nos torna diferentes dos outros mamíferos é o sentimento por detrás de nossas ações, assim como as táticas que usamos quando agimos guiados por nossos desejos.

O tempo que tomei para pensar em todas essas coisas insignificantes, foi o necessário para que eu alcançasse meu quarto, abrindo a porta e fechando-a atrás de mim.

Cinco… quatro… três… dois…

A porta foi aberta novamente, e eu imediatamente agarrei o mais do que bem-vindo intruso.

"O que—!" meramente escapou de seus lábios quando os envolvi com os meus. Ele se entregou imediatamente, contra sua própria vontade, tenho certeza disso, e eu fiquei apto a coagi-lo na direção da minha cama sem que ele realmente percebesse isso até que estivesse sendo empurrado para trás, caindo logo em seguida sobre o colchão. Neste ponto, me afastei e rapidamente afrouxei e tirei minha gravata, rindo maliciosamente. Kyou visivelmente engoliu em seco, lábios apertados em antecipação.

Antes que ele descobrisse o que estava acontecendo, suas mãos estavam presas as barras de metal da cabeceira da minha cama, sua cabeça descansando em meu travesseiro. Como eu o coloquei tão rapidamente nesta posição, fazendo-o deitar no meio da minha cama, nem eu mesmo sabia. Ele olhou pasmamente para seus pulsos atados.

"Maluco."

Montando sua cintura eu sorri de lado. "Mas você _amou_ isso," eu parodiei a frase do outro dia.

Ele franziu o cenho. "Porque me prendeu?"

"Vingança."

"Pelo o quê?"

Eu me inclinei para frente e sussurrei roucamente. "Por me torturar. Já se esqueceu?"

Eu pude senti-lo estremecer abaixo de mim, lamuriando desoladamente. "Me solte, seu bastardo."

"Nem pensar. Não posso me arriscar a deixá-lo tomar o controle novamente. E de qualquer forma," eu deslizei minha língua na extremidade de sua orelha. "Eu estou me divertindo tanto." Ele estremeceu novamente. Decidindo começar com a tortura verbal, eu disse, "Eu irei fazer isso ser tão prazeroso, mas de forma tão _lenta_, que você sofrerá em antecipação e começará a me implorar para fazer todo o tipo de coisas vulgares com você."

"Yeah, claro, como se fosse possível para você se manter inabalável durante tanto tempo. Você ficará tão excitado quanto eu," ele disse de forma imprudente, embora eu pudesse dizer que ele fora afetado pelas minhas palavras.

"Hmmm, nós veremos."

Eu me inclinei e capturei seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes, beliscando-o e sugando-o, requisitando permissão para entrar. Ele se entregou antes que eu cobrisse sua boca e deslizasse minha língua para seu interior, provando cada recanto acessível. Eu apoiei minhas mãos dos dois lados de sua face, guiando-a enquanto nos beijávamos fervorosamente, e senti que ele começava a ronronar novamente. Deus, era a sensação mais excitante pela qual eu já passara, sentindo o som vibrar contra minha boca, ouvindo o erótico ruído. Ele tinha um gosto tão bom! Eu não tinha o suficiente para me satisfazer, e forcei minha língua a ir o mais longe possível dentro de sua boca, facilmente dominando-o. Logo tivemos que nos separar para respirar, pensando bem – mais cedo do que eu desejava.

Eu olhei para baixo, sua face estava corada, os olhos enevoados com luxúria. Olhos tão maravilhosos, com aquele brilho de um indescritível carmesim mesclado com vários emoções, queimando de paixão. Sua pela era tão rica, repleta de sustância, diferente da complexão de diversas porcelanas. E seu cabelo... só de pensar em sua tentadora cor... e assim como o resto dos membros do zodíaco, ele era tão brilhante, macio e glorioso. Eu percorri meus dedos por ele e tive a impressão de estar fazendo carinho em um bichinho de estimação, era tão bom. Rapidamente, tudo que envolvia vingança e nossa "batalha", até mesmo a excitação do momento, tudo foi esquecido, e, pela primeira vez, eu me dei conta de sua aparência. Ele era de tirar o fôlego, com este torpor e apreensão, gracejados com seu adorável rubor, cabelos despenteados e olhos enevoados, lábios entreabertos deixando escapar sua respiração pesada.

Eu ausentemente acariciei seu pescoço, murmurando, "Você é tão lindo."

Eu o senti enrijecer. "O-o quê?"

Então me ocorreu que nunca ninguém dissera isso para ele. Diziam isso para mim quase o tempo todo, o que me irritava muito. Mas Kyou...

Eu sussurrei contra seus lábios. "Você me ouviu," para em seguida voltar a invadir sua doce boca. Ao mesmo tempo, meus dedos trabalharam por conta própria, deslizando entre nós dois e encontrando seu caminho por debaixo de sua camiseta, sentindo sua pele fresca. A camiseta precisava desaparecer. Na verdade, tanto a minha camiseta quanto a dele precisavam sumir. Eu subitamente me encontrei buscando por contato pele-contra-pele.

Com uma furtiva destreza que eu não sabia possuir, eu ergui a camiseta de Kyou para acima de sua cabeça, e a deixei passar por sobre seus braços, desprendendo seus pulsos apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse retirar o acessório desnecessário, amarrando-os novamente logo em seguida. Eu a joguei no chão, e rapidamente a minha foi lhe fazer companhia.

"O que diab—"

Me inclinei contra Kyou, impedindo-o de protestar, suspirando longamente quando nossos tórax passaram a ser sentidos um contra o outro. Eu subitamente me senti muito efeminado, de qualquer forma, eu já tinha conhecimento disso. Kyou era tão... desenvolvido, ao contrário de mim. Eu silenciosamente agradeci Shinsou por treinar Kyou tão bem nas artes marciais, um treinamento que o havia tonalizado muito. Eu lentamente percorri minha língua na base de seu pescoço, percorrendo um trajeto para baixo de seu corpo por meio dos meus dedos, sentindo seu abdômen firme, sentindo seus músculos enrijecerem sobre meu toque suave. A cabeça de Kyou estava se movendo para o lado me dando mais acesso ao seu pescoço, sua coluna automaticamente arqueando dentro das minhas administrações, tentando intensificar as sensações. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que ele arqueava, eu me afastei, tomando o cuidado para que o meu toque continuasse constante e provocante. Ele soltou um gemido frustrado e eu sorri satisfeito.

"Então você _gostou_ disso?" Eu respirei contra seu pescoço.

Ele murmurou algumas incoerências, mas eu pude ouvir _"demônio" _e "_bastardo"_ perdidos entre seus grunhidos inteligíveis.

Ele subitamente ergueu seus quadris, fazendo com que em um reflexo eu me sentasse, e assim ele rodeou suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura numa última tentativa de tomar o controle. Seus olhos faiscaram maliciosos enquanto ele sorria triunfante, assistindo meus olhos estremecerem fechados enquanto ele movia os próprios quadris sensualmente contra o meu. Como ele conseguia realizar estes movimentos estando numa posição tão limitada eu não fazia a mínima idéia, mas _Deus _era tão bom. Eu deixei escapar um gemido de necessidade, antes de me forçar a escapar daquela armadilha de prazer, soltando-me de seu aperto. Sai da cama e me agachei para agarrar nossas camisetas.

"O que você—"

"Muito rápido, gatinho," Eu suspirei, voltando para pousar um dedo sobre seus lábios. Ele rapidamente floreou a própria língua ao redor do meu dedo indicador, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto eu estremecia. Maldito.

Eu soltei sua camiseta e agarrei seus tornozelos, posicionando-a aos pés da minha cama, amarrando-os logo em seguida com qualquer coisa que estivesse ao meu alcance. Ele simplesmente engasgou não acreditando no quanto eu estava sendo cruel.

"Você não pode estar falando sério!"

Eu lhe dei um sorriso malvado. "Completamente."

Pulando novamente na cama, eu retornei para seu pescoço, percorrendo o caminho até seu ombro. Apertando-me firmemente contra seus membros inferiores, eu gentilmente me movi contra seus quadris. Ele deixou escapar um gemido gutural, tentando em vão erguer-se contra mim para gerar uma maior fricção.

"Não tão rápido," Murmurei. "Eu disse que iríamos bem devagar."

"Você. É. Um. Verdadeiro. Bastardo!" ele grunhiu, mordendo os lábios para reter um outro gemido.

Eu plantei beijos abaixo de suas bochechas, sentindo-o começar a ronronar novamente. Inclinando-me para a direita, eu rocei meus lábios contra seu mamilo, fazendo-o sibilar de prazer. Ele se arqueou novamente, um movimento fluído e gracioso ao qual não pude evitar suspirar em admiração. Eu me ergui da mesma forma que antes, para manter minhas administrações suaves.

"Você é tão—_ahh!_" Sua tentativa de me insultar rapidamente se transformou em um gemido quando eu comecei a traçar minha língua ao redor de seu rosado mamilo. Então eu o lambi, depois eu o suguei. "Mmm," Ele grunhiu, "isso… é… tão bom…" Ele estava praticamente ofegando agora, e para mim era incrível o quanto ele ficara excitado apenas com os meus simples atos. Okay, talvez eu o estivesse torturando mais do que deveria, me ele pedira por isso.

Com uma última tentadora lambia em seu mamilo direito, eu lentamente me movi através de seu peito firme, indo para a esquerda e me preparando para realizar a mesma tortura com o outro.

"Você… sabe que eu—_ahh_—odeio você… certo?" ele ofegou raivoso.

"Yup." E ainda assim, talvez, eu estivesse a começando a odiá-lo menos do que deveria.

Sem refletir nenhum pouco sobre o que eu iria fazer, eu me movi sobre seu abdômen, traçando um caminho através de seu estômago enquanto eu me satisfazia com a forma com que seus músculos se contraiam sob meus dedos. Alcançando seu umbigo, eu lambi ao redor dele, fazendo-o se contorcer contra esta restrição, antes que eu deslizasse minha língua para dentro dele, fazendo-o soltar um gemido alucinado. Eu continuei a fazer movimentos com minha boca, mas rapidamente fui retido quando abruptamente me dei conta de mais um indesejável artigo de vestuário. Mais? Porque infernos as pessoas se vestem, afinal? De qualquer forma, quando meus sentidos lentamente começaram a ficar mais claros, eu me dei conta de que tinha alcançado suas calças. Meus olhos se arregalaram de choque e incerteza.

Eu olhei para cima encontrando seus olhos. Ele estava me assistindo nervosamente, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

Até onde eu estava disposto a ir com isto?

* * *

**N/T_: Eu avisei que o capítulo era... hum... instigante... ehe!_**

**_Bem, e agora, vocês se perguntam!_**

**_E agora eu respondo... Deixem reviews, meus lindos! Quanto mais comentários, mas rápido virá a atualização! OHO!_**

****

**_Obrigada por lerem, e espero que tenham gostado! ._**

****

**_kisu!_**


	6. Ainda 3 a 2, Yuki

** Título:** _Somos Simplesmente Pessoas Estúpidas Fazendo Coisas Estúpidas em um Mundo Estúpido _

**Autor:** _XO'MagickMoon'OX _

**Casal:**_Yuki/Kyou _

**Disclaimer**_Não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Fruits Basket, essa história é apenas para divertir as pobre almas perdidas deste site. _

**Avisos: **_Contém linguagem ofensiva, cenas pesadas e é uma fanfic claramente shonen ai/slash. Portanto se você não se sente a vontade com isso, por favor não leia._

* * *

Puta merda. Sinto como se meu coração fosse saltar para fora do meu peito! Argh, e está o ambiente parece estar tão _quente_ e minha mente tão nublada... Eu nunca havia me sentido desta forma antes. E Yuki... ele simplesmente encontrava-se sentado ali, assistindo-me nervosamente. Será que ele realmente planeja fazer o que eu acho que ele irá fazer? Ele parece estar indeciso. Metade de mim quer que ele pare. Mas a outra metade, a metade que estava começando a me fazer acreditar que tenho problemas, deseja que ele _vá fundo_.

E então, ele—

"Rapazes! Cheguei!"

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "_Merda_—"

"—_Maldição!_" Yuki pulou para ficar de pé, tão rápido que de fato parecia que ele sentia uma grande _urgência_ em se livrar da situação na qual se metera, e se apressou a soltar minhas pernas.

"Yuki! Kyo!"

"O que _ele_ está fazendo em casa tão cedo?" Yuki murmurou distraidamente enquanto libertava minhas mãos.

"Ele está em casa porque ele é um nojento bastardo," eu declarei, flexionando meus pulsos agora que eles estavam livres. Nós ouvimos os passos de Shigure na escada. Yuki jogou minha camiseta para mim, toda amarrotada e amassada por ter sido usada para me prender. Eu enruguei o nariz ao pensar nisso e a deslizei por cima de minha cabeça, empurrando meus braços para dentro das mangas.

Shigure bateu na porta no exato instante em que Yuki terminava de ajustar sua gravata, tentando alisa-la para que não parecesse que ela tivesse sido usada para algo indevido.

"O que você quer?" Yuki questionou irritado.

"Eu só queria saber se está tudo bem com você," a voz do cachorro soou em resposta.

"Eu estava indo maravilhosamente bem até você me interromper." Yuki não perdeu a calma, sua característica frieza e tranqüilidade sempre presentes em seu discurso.

"O que você—"

"Tarefa de casa. Agora vá embora."

"… Onde o Kyou está?"

"Como é que eu vou saber? Você já checou o telhado? Ou talvez Deus tenha finalmente decidido nos abençoar e aquele gato estúpido está largado por aí, de cara no chão em algum recanto imundo."

Eu pude sentir uma resposta rastejando por minha garganta enquanto eu encarava Yuki, e no instante em que abri minha boca para gritar com ele, ele a tampou com uma mão sobre os meus lábios, presenteando-me com um olhar que claramente dizia, "Diga uma palavra e você morre." Eu simplesmente retruquei fervorosamente a encarada, que não teve nenhum efeito no maldito rato.

"Ora, ora Yuki, você não deveria ser tão duro com Kyou—"

"Não diga nada," Yuki o interrompeu geladamente. "Me deixe em paz para que eu possa terminar de estudar. Eu não posso ser reprovado em outro teste."

Houve um audível suspiro do outro lado da porta enquanto o cachorro de forma desapontada começava a descer para o primeiro andar. Bastardo pervertido! O que diabos ele esperava encontrar? Eu com certeza irei arremessá-lo contra uma parede um dia desses.

Nós esperamos em silêncio até ouvirmos a porta de seu estúdio ser fechada com um 'clack' e simultaneamente deixamos escapar suspiros de alívio."

Então Yuki finalmente virou seus olhos violetas na minha direção e eles simplesmente pareciam brilhar cheios de intenções. Ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Bem, parece que eu venci."

O. Que. Infernos. Depois de _tudo _isso, ele continua focado em nossa 'batalha'? Oh, espere... eu também. Esta _é _uma batalha! Nada mais! _Nada! Nunca _foi nada além disso. Eu funguei indignado. "Aguarde, seu rato maldito... Eu irei tomar a liderança novamente."

Ele arqueou uma delicada sobrancelha e sorriu suavemente. "Hmm, nós veremos."

Ele me acompanhou até a porta, e pisou no corredor. No instante em que fiz menção de sair, ele disse, "Kyou."

Eu o encarei. "O q—" E ele rapidamente se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios contra os meus no mais rápido e simples beijo que eu já recebera, quase da mesma forma que uma esposa beijaria o marido antes que ele fosse trabalhar. Este pensamento fez-me sentir desconfortável, mas o _sentimento_ com relação a este beijo era algo que eu não iria esquecer. Fora tão suave e doce.

E então a porta se fechou, arrancando-me de meus devaneios, e Yuki se fora.

---

Eu não pude dormir nesta noite. Era simplesmente tão _frustrante. _Eu ficava repassando os acontecimentos várias e várias vezes em minha cabeça. E ainda, o dia continuava se auto-repassando várias e várias vezes em minha memória. Como um projetor de filme ou alguma criança irritante de posse do controle remoto do vídeo, tendo acabado de descobrir o botão para rebobinar. Primeiro para a tarde em que estivemos sozinhos, depois para o beijo que compartilhamos, e então de volta outra vez ao começo.

Eu rolei sobre meu colchão olhando para fora da janela na direção das estrelas, o céu negro.

_Suas mãos cobrindo os dois lados de minha face enquanto sua boca se ocupava em devorar a minha... _

Virei de barriga para baixo, afundando minha cabeça no travesseiro.

_Sua língua percorrendo meu pescoço... _

Eu voltei a me virar na direção da janela, notando brevemente como as árvores dançavam com a brisa.

_Seus dedos traçando caminhos por meu corpo... _

Eu fechei meus olhos com força, tentando parar as imagens mentais.

"_Você é tão lindo."_

Só para ser perseguido por sua voz.

"_Muito rápido, gatinho."_

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha.

Será que este tormento nunca teria fim? No que eu me metera? Porque meus pensamentos estavam tão ligados a Yuki, saturados com sua face, seu cheiro, seu gosto, sua voz...? Porque eu não conseguia para de _pensar_ sobre ele?Porque, merda!

Era tão _estúpido_. Ele era Yuki! Meu rival, meu primo! Um cara! Yeah, eu sei, esta é a mesma música que eu venho tocando desde o nosso primeiro beijo, mas tudo soa tão _errado, _e ao mesmo tempo sinto ser tão _certo_.

Suspirei novamente e me preparei para uma noite insone e desconfortável. Exceto que minhas preparações eram dispensáveis, como descobri mais tarde. Minha noite foi um tanto quanto prazerosa – com sonhos onde Yuki adoçava meu sono e satisfazia meu desejo pela última pessoa pela qual eu pensara algum dia possuir.

* * *

Eu passei todo o final de semana tentando evitar Yuki com a melhor das minhas habilidades. Mas, quando segunda-feira surgiu, eu não tive escolhas a não ser encará-lo na escola. Acordei cedo e estava saindo porta a fora justamente quando Yuki descia os últimos degrais da escada, semi-consciente, como ele tendia a ficar durante as manhãs.

E tem mais, o inevitável aconteceu, ele apareceu na sala de aula dez minutos antes de tocar o sino para o início das aulas, lançando o livro na carteira e tentando ignorar o "Fã-Clube do Príncipe Yuki" num dos cantos da sala, olhando-o a distância de forma apaixonada. Fiquei preocupado ao vê-las dando em cima dele. Na verdade essa preocupação apenas me deixou ainda mais preocupado.

Eu deixei minha cabeça cair na direção da carteira e comecei a batê-la contra a fria madeira.

"Kyo-kun, você está bem?"

Eu parei o que estava fazendo para ver Tohru me assistindo nervosamente. Esfreguei minha testa onde certamente começava a formar uma marca vermelha e gesticulei que sim. Ela pareceu não acreditar, mas de qualquer forma foi se sentar em seu lugar quando o professor entrou na sala.

E então começou o dia mais longo pelo qual eu já tivera que sofrer na escola.

Tentei me focar em meu trabalho na maior parte do tempo, e o resto das minhas energias estavam sendo gastas tentando evitar o maldito rato. Eu estava indo satisfatoriamente razoável. Isso se você não contar o constante sentimento estranho que me perseguia no fundo de minha mente. Toda vez que eu pegava alguém o encarando, não conseguia evitar me sentir um pouco possessivo. Afinal de contas, depois de tudo, ele era praticamente meu. Eu o havia marcado.

… Wow, isso soou realmente estranho. Mas é verdade, eu mordi o pescoço dele, eu deixei a _minha _marca nele. E ninguém desta escola inteira, nenhuma das garotas (ou algum garoto) que o assiste caminhar pelos corredores roubando uma olhadela, o conhece como eu o conheço. Ninguém o viu da forma que eu já o vi. Eu sentia como se ninguém além de mim tivesse o _direito _de olhar para ele daquela forma. Ele é _meu. _

Então quando chegou o fim do dia e nós nos sentamos na sala esperando para o sinal tocar quando o "Fan Clube do Príncipe Yuki" apareceu em busca de seu ídolo, presenteando-o com elogios e palavras de afeição. Ergui-me do lugar onde estava sentando com um estrépito, ignorando completamente o que Uo estava dizendo, e caminhando na direção onde Yuki estava sentando.

Ele olhou para cima me encarando. "O que você quer?", perguntou entredentes quando parei diante dele, empurrando o pequeno circulo de admiradores que se formara ao seu redor.

Eu o agarrei pela gola da camiseta e o coloquei de pé sem dizer uma palavra. Se o brilho possessivo em meus olhos era tão forte quanto eu imaginava ser, então ele já recebera a mensagem. E, ele pareceu não protestar, fato que fez uma onda de excitação percorrer todo meu corpo. Ele manteve a farsa até que eu o arrastasse para o corredor, um tumulto tremendo caindo sobre a sala no instante em que saímos. Eu conseguia ouvir claramente o frenético murmúrio emergir atrás de mim enquanto eu fechava a porta.

Yuki agarrou meus ombros e me prensou contra a parede, devorando-me com seu olhar faminto. O brilho de luxuria em seus olhos cor de ametista provocou um arrepiou que percorreu toda a minha espinha. Ele se inclinou na minha direção para acariciar com o nariz meu pescoço, então de moveu para cima com o intuito de me beijar, mas eu o parei pousando um dedo sobre seus lábios.

"Aqui não," arfei.

Ele concordou e nós corremos corredor abaixo, ambos parecendo estar possuídos pelos mesmos demônios. Isso não importava. Todos nossos problemas pareciam estar simplesmente enterrados enquanto milagrosamente conseguíamos esquecê-los.

Logo que alcançamos o banheiro masculino, nos jogamos para dentro e Yuki fechou e trancou a porta atrás de nós. Entrei e chequei para ter certeza de que realmente estávamos sozinhos, e tão rápido quanto terminei minha inspeção, ele me agarrou e me jogou contra a parede novamente, desta vez contra uma fria e dura camada de azulejos.

E novamente eu o parei quando ele se inclinou com a intenção de me beijar. "Não tão rápido, Príncipe." Ele corou adoravelmente diante do apelido. "Minha vez."

Antes que ele pudesse protestar, muito menos processar o que estava acontecendo, eu reverti nossas posições e estava famintamente devorando a quente e doce cavidade de sua boca. Ele tinha o mesmo sabor do qual eu me lembrava. Oh Deus, era tão maravilhoso, o gosto, o cheiro, a sensação, tudo sobre beijar Yuki era como descobrir o Nirvana, o Céu, um novo patamar de euforia. Eu não conseguia ter o suficiente disso. Ele suspirou satisfeito dentro de minha boca, e eu senti uma espécie de estranho barulho escapando de meus lábios em resposta. Meus braços escorregaram de seus ombros dando oportunidade para que minhas mãos afundassem em seus cabelos acinzentados, guiando sua boca enquanto nos beijávamos. Em certo momento, o beijo se tornou tão profundo que praticamente rocei a língua bem fundo em sua garganta, mas eu estava tão cativo que mal notei. E acho que não teria percebido nada se ele não tivesse repentinamente estremecido, sentindo ânsia de vomito. Maldita ânsia de vômito. Eu interrompi o beijo respirando pesadamente, mas nem sequer olhei em seus olhos. Imediatamente afundei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, inalando a essência que representava Yuki. Eu o queria, o queria por inteiro, naquele exato instante, naquele exato lugar.

Mas subitamente, qualquer tipo fantasia com a qual eu estivera brincando em minha mente desvaneceu-se com o repentino barulho na porta.

"Hey! Quem trancou a porta?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça em descrédito – estávamos sendo interrompidos _novamente! – _e me afastei dele. A pessoa continuou forçando a porta enquanto checávamos nossas aparências no espelho, tomando o cuidado de ajeitar nossos cabelos ou roupas ou qualquer coisa fora do lugar. As bochechas vermelhas e os lábios inchados eram algo que não poderíamos esconder, então fizemos o melhor que conseguimos e destravamos a porta. Yuki foi quase acertado por um golpe na cabeça enquanto o rapaz do outro lado continuava a bater na porta mesmo _após esta ter sido _aberta, não percebendo o que havíamos feito.

O garoto apenas nos encarou para depois por passar entre a gente, apressado. Lancei um olhar para Yuki antes de me virar com o intuito de descer o corredor. Ele provavelmente tinha algum Conselho de Classe para ir, então eu apenas iria embora sem ele. Tohru provavelmente já fora para casa; e eu realmente pela primeira vez não ligava a mínima. Meu cérebro estava tão desatento com diversos pensamentos e meu coração tão pesado com um conflito de emoções, que eu não conseguia suportar nenhuma interação humana, a não ser o causador do meu dilema, claro.

Mas a idéia que se sobrepunha sobre todas as outras era, será que aquele beijo de tirar o fôlego havia me colocado novamente na liderança?

* * *

Notas da Tradutora: Sim já estou prevendo bombas, viagens gratuitas para o Iraque, ameaças de morte, gângsters na minha cola u.u' Mas para compensar meu provável falecimento doloroso, peço desculpas. Eu não esqueci de ninguém, naum quis judiar de ninguém, apenas estou passando por uma fase difícil que se chama, sair de uma facul, prestar vestiba novamente para entrar em outra. / Pois é... por isso peço mil perdões novamente. Por enquanto começarei devagar, postando as minhas traduções primeiro, depois retomarei minhas fanfics que tanto amo. Espero que ainda tenham esperanças em mim.

xD De qualquer forma, muito obrigada pelas reviews, pelo apoio e pelo carinho. Próx cap, sem falta, posto no domingo >. 

Bjos, fofos.


	7. Uh, ainda 3 a 2, Yuki !

** Título:** _Somos Simplesmente Pessoas Estúpidas Fazendo Coisas Estúpidas em um Mundo Estúpido _

**Autor:** _XO'MagickMoon'OX _

**Casal:**_Yuki/Kyou _

**Disclaimer**_Não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Fruits Basket, essa história é apenas para divertir as pobre almas perdidas deste site. _

**Avisos: **_Contém linguagem ofensiva, cenas pesadas e é uma fanfic claramente shonen ai/slash. Portanto se você não se sente a vontade com isso, por favor não leia._

_

* * *

_

Aquela noite Kyou estava tão silencioso quanto eu. Nós praticamente não trocamos nenhuma palavra, nem mesmo os usuais insultos que deveríamos estar compartilhando. Mas essa era a única palavra que se tornara freqüente no meu vocabulário: _deveríamos. _Nós _deveríamos_ estar discutindo e voando no pescoço um do outro. Nós _deveríamos_ odiar um ao outro. Nós não _deveríamos_ nos sentir desta forma um pelo outro. Ou pelo menos, _eu_ não deveria me sentir desta forma com relação a ele. Era realmente impossível que eu conversasse com Kyou.

Na mesma noite, após terminar minha tarefa de casa, ter trocando de roupa e colocado meu pijama, engatinhei por sobre a cama e olhei para fora da janela, olhando na direção das estrelas mas sem realmente vê-las.

Na minha mente tudo o que eu via era um par de olhos brilhando como rubis. Eu quase que podia farejá-lo, aquele calor, o pungente aroma que era Kyou. Mas a pior parte com relação aos meu pequenos devaneios era que praticamente era capaz de _senti-lo_, senti-lo em minha pele, suas mãos em meu cabelo, seus lábios contra minha boca, sua língua provando cada recanto e me fazendo ficar em chamas. Seu peso sobre mim, suas mãos escorregando do topo da minha cabeça para minha face, fazendo cócegas em meu pescoço e percorrendo por sobre a roupa que cobria meu peito, estremecendo de leve com a interrupção do contato pele-contra-pele. Então adentrando furtivamente por debaixo da minha camiseta para acariciar meu tórax enquanto continuava a devorar minha boca, respirando pesadamente, marcando meu próprio fervor. Seus dedos acariciando e roçando contra meus mamilos, provocando-os com suas mãos fortes, fazendo-me gemer e arquear, uma onda fresca de prazer varrendo todo meu corpo.

Mas eu queria mais. Pressionei-me contra seus quadris, meus dedos se agarrando aos lençóis enquanto ele engasgava e estremecia, afastando-se da minha boca para distribuir beijos famintos ao longo do meu pescoço. Ele entrelaçou os dedos atrás da minha cabeça me trazendo para cima, não se desgrudando da minha pele, exceto para retirar minha camiseta puxando-a por sobre minha cabeça. No instante em que aquele empecilho era colocado de lado, ele atacava minha boca novamente como se quisesse me comer vivo, apaixonadamente, mas mais importante, _com amor. _Apesar de toda sua energia ele estava me tratando gentilmente, com cuidado, como se realmente sentisse alguma coisa por mim além de desejo e luxuria. Esta era a parte mais dolorosa da minha fantasia, a parte que me trazia de volta para realidade e me lembrava: _apenas uma fantasia._

Eu grunhi, minha bela visão apaixonada havia se desfeito, e rolei e afundei minha cabeça no travesseiro. A calça do meu pijama estava um pouco apertada, e eu imediatamente tentei... erm... me livrar daquele problema. Se é que isso era possível. Imediatamente pensei em Akito, e então em Ayame, em Hatori, em Shigure, Ritsu, Momji, e depois de certo tempo a região pulsante do meu baixo-ventre começou a desaparecer enquanto meus pensamentos trilhavam um caminho diferente do anterior, para meu alívio.

Suspirei e tentei voltar a dormir. Lentamente os minutos continuaram a se arrastar, e eu permanecia meio acordado, na realidade sem avançar um milímetro sequer em direção ao mundo dos sonhos. Algum tempo depois, pude jurar ter escutado passos no corredor e minha porta sendo aberta suavemente, mas quando os minutos se passaram e ninguém se fez presente, atribui os ruídos a minha imaginação super ativa.

E ainda assim escutei alguém inspirar profundamente e soltar algo semelhante a um soluço. Em pensar que minhas costas estavam voltadas para a porta eu sabia que eu não havia imaginado os sons provocados por um visitante noturno. Mas quem iria vir bater na minha porta àquela hora da noite, chorando daquela forma? Eu sabia que a pessoa estava chorando, embora tentasse o possível para fazê-lo em silêncio. Talvez fosse Honda-san. Eu me sentei e me virei imediatamente em direção a porta, preparado para confortá-la, quando meu olhar se encontrou com um par de assustados olhos escarlates.

Kyou congelou no lugar onde estava, horrorizado, mas não deixou meu quarto. A luz da lua refletia sobre parte de sua face, seus maravilhosos olhos brilhando com lágrimas. Ele parecia estar tão perdido, tão triste que não pude evitar sentir meu coração se apertar.

"Bem, você vai ficar aí de pé a noite inteira?" sussurrei.

Ele se assustou dando um passo para trás, caminhando em direção a porta fechada enquanto murmurava um pedido de desculpa.

"Gato estúpido!" Eu sibilei, fazendo-o parar para olhar para mim. "Eu estava sugerindo que você é _bem-vindo_ ao meu quarto."

Ele franziu o cenho de forma confusa, mas fechou novamente a porta atrás de si sem notar, virando-se para me olhar.

"Venha aqui," chamei suavemente, estendendo meus braços em sua direção. Ele avançou cuidadosamente, assistindo-me preocupado, como se esperasse que eu fosse atacá-lo se chegasse muito perto. Ele finalmente alcançou a borda da cama e o enlacei, puxando-o na minha direção. Ele ficou rígido ao ser pego de surpresa, mas relaxou após alguns instantes. Eu o atrai para cima da minha cama, recostando-me contra as barras de metal da cabeceira com ele aninhado ao meu peito, respirando profundamente. "O que foi?", perguntei.

"N-nada," ele choramingou.

"Então porque você está chorando?"

"Eu não estou chorando!"

"Sim, você está."

Ele ficou em silencio por um instante antes de grunhir, "Maldito rato", puxando com força o tecido da camiseta do pijama por sobre meus ombros, em pensar que o seu gesto estava muito fraco para me causar qualquer efeito.

"Gato estúpido."

"Pare de me chamar assim!"

"Me diga o que há de errado."

"Nada!"

Suspirei exasperadamente.

Então, tão suavemente que eu quase não escutei ele perguntou. "Porque você se importa?"

Corei sem jeito. "Eu … uh … isso importa?"

"Um pouco."

Rocei meu nariz no topo de sua cabeça, inalando a morna essência que fluía de seus cabelos cor de fogo. "Sabe," murmurei manhosamente, me esquivando da pergunta, " Aquele beijo hoje mais cedo não te colocou na liderança"

"Huh?" Ele grunhiu indignado quando finalmente compreendeu o que eu dissera. "Como não?"

"Caia na real, gato, atar pessoas a uma cama conta mais pontos do que uma simples sessão de amasso." Sorri maliciosamente contra seu cabelo.

"Não conta nada!"

"Conta sim."

"Maldito rato!"

"Então, o que você irá fazer com relação a isso?"

"Eu … uh … bem …" Kyo se afastou de mim, sentando-se sobre seus joelhos próximo do fim da minha cama. Então uma chama se acendeu em seus olhos enquanto ele dizia sem deixar de me encarar. " Tente adivinhar, sabichão."

Eu escorreguei contra meu travesseiro me deitando na cama, e Kyou rastejou sobre mim, não perdendo tempo nenhum ao desabotoar cada botão de meu pijama para expor meu tórax.

Eu não sabia o que exatamente iria acontecer, mas naquele momento, eu realmente não me importava. Meu coração estava batendo muito alto para que eu fosse capaz de escutar o que meu senso-comum me dizia.

* * *

**Just a little present! xD**

**Lot of kisses -**


	8. Que placar?

** Título:** _Somos Simplesmente Pessoas Estúpidas Fazendo Coisas Estúpidas em um Mundo Estúpido _

**Autor:** _XO'MagickMoon'OX _

**Casal:**_Yuki/Kyou _

**Disclaimer**_Não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Fruits Basket, essa história é apenas para divertir as pobre almas perdidas deste site. _

**Avisos: **_Contém linguagem ofensiva, cenas pesadas e é uma fanfic claramente shonen ai/slash. Portanto se você não se sente a vontade com isso, por favor não leia._

* * *

Precisei de um motivo muito forte para chorar daquela forma. Sou capaz de suportar qualquer tipo de dor física por um bom tempo sem nunca derramar nenhuma lágrima, e da mesma forma era capaz de superar problemas emocionais, sem deixar que isso me afetasse. Mas existem algumas dores que são simplesmente insuportáveis, como a que senti quando Shishou tomou meu bracelete e Tohru me viu em minha "outra" forma monstruosa. Chorei bastante naquele dia. E a noite, quando me deitei em minha cama, tentando organizar meus pensamentos e sentimentos, fiquei depressivo.

Por que isso tudo tinha que acontecer? Por quê? Eu sabia que era errado, oh Céus, era óbvio que era _errado. _Mas então, como uma coisa tão errada... Pudesse parecer tão certa? Quantas vezes eu me fiz essa mesma pergunta? Muitas vezes, claro.

No entanto, não era somente errado, era algo que de certo modo nem sequer era real. Nada substancial – éramos apenas dois caras enganando um ao outro, "batalhando", disputando um jogo de Empurra-Empurra sem fim. Isso não estava nos levando a lugar algum! No que esta "batalha" está nos metendo? Pelo menos quando lutávamos frente a frente, comparando nossas habilidades nas artes marciais, era rápido, o vitorioso sempre decidia o que aconteceria em seguida, e havia somente uma regra: Vence aquele que cair por último. Dessa vez era diferente. Muito diferente. Essa "batalha" exigia _habilidades _completamente distintas, essa "batalha" parecia não ter nenhum fim a vista e não poderia declarar verdadeiramente um "vencedor", tudo era um emaranhado de fatos inconstantes.

O desejo de vingança fora o simples impulso responsável por transformar tudo isso nesta bagunça. Eu queria me vingar de Yuki por ter me enlouquecido com aquele beijo meio provocante que ele me dera na tentativa de calar a minha boca. Eu pensara que causaria nele o mesmo efeito retornando o favor, e que as coisas parariam por aí. Eu não soubera que ele retaliaria. E o mais importante, eu não previra que isso acabaria indo tão longe.

Quero dizer, ele chegou a me amarrar em uma maldita cama! Se isso não for algo extremo, então eu não sei mais o que possa ser. Espere, eu irei dar um basta nesta linha de pensamento, porque eu _sei _que se Yuki quisesse teria levado a situação a um verdadeiro "extremo", principalmente se Shigure não nos tivesse interrompido.

E o pior, acho que eu teria _desejado _isso

E é aí que está o meu problema. O que há de errado comigo? Será que isso continua podendo ser chamado de batalha? Deveríamos ter levado isso tudo tão adiante? Porque eu pareço gostar tanto do que está acontecendo, principalmente quando ele me beija, me toca, fala comigo naquele tom de luxúria e cobiça que provoca arrepios em toda a minha espinha? Será que ele se sente da mesma forma? Será que ele sucumbe a esse delírio como eu? Será que ele _gosta _disso tanto quanto eu? Será que ele sente qualquer coisa além de luxúria? Feh, eu duvido. Ele me odeia, ele sempre me odiou e ele sempre irá me odiar. E acho que é isso o que mais me machuca.

Foi isso o que trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos e me fez abandonar minha maldita cama. Eu não planejara ir a nenhum lugar em especial quando escapuli para o corredor. Mas talvez eu não precisasse designar um lugar, quando minha mente se encontra repleta de pensamentos sobre Yuki, sei que meus pés me levam até ele por vontade própria. E foi isso o que eles fizeram.

Assim fui parar em seu quarto, soluçando pateticamente, chorando como uma criança. Todavia, quando pensei que ele iria bufar diante da minha estúpida fraqueza me mandando ir embora, ele fez tudo ao contrário e me pediu para me aproximar dele. Por um segundo minha mente me enganou fazendo-me imaginar que havia _compaixão _em seus olhoscuidado em seus gestos e se possível até mesmo _sinceridade. _Pensei... como mencionei, era provavelmente apenas uma miragem ou uma alucinação temporária.

Então me encolhi contra ele e ele me abraçou fazendo com que eu me sentisse... tão incrivelmente quente e protegido, a salvo em meio aos seus braços. Ele até mesmo me perguntou o que havia de errado, como se realmente estivesse preocupado com o motivo que me fizera chorar.

Mas logo o terno momento desapareceu e ele trouxe a tona nossa pequena "batalha". E subitamente todas as familiares sensações tomaram conta de mim, nublando minha mente com perspectivas que davam ignição a todo o meu sangue, fazendo-o ferver completamente. Mais uma vez meus pensamentos começaram a vagar, apenas clamando por aquela bela criatura ao meu lado, espalhada em sua cama, deitada contra os travesseiros assistindo-me com um desejo que parecia competir com o meu. Ele era malditamente _sexy_.

Agora, eu o tinha novamente, seu pijama quase todo aberto repousando em suaves ondas ao seu lado. Lentamente, de forma provocante, deslizei sua camiseta para baixo de seus ombros, revelando centímetro por centímetro de sua deliciosa pele creme que apenas espera para ser provada. Seus olhos se fecharam delicadamente quando meus dedos tocaram seus ombros agora expostos, escrevendo quentes linhas de prazer próximas ao seu pescoço, subindo em direção a seu queixo para logo em seguida mudar e ir rumo ao seu peito. Ele gemeu de lábios selados, atraindo minha atenção para sua boca, a qual eu subitamente _tinha _que possuir.

E assim o fiz.

Eu me inclinei e o beijei, começando lentamente, dando tentativas lambidas em seus lábios e me afastando logo em seguida. Ele tentou impor a entrada de sua língua em minha boca e abusei de todo meu autocontrole para negar, mantendo meus lábios pressionados firmemente um contra o outro enquanto ele tentava separa-los. Ele percebeu a dica retornando ao nosso simples beijo de boca fechada, eu brincando com ele enquanto deslizava uma vez ou outra meus lábios em sua macia pele. Finalmente eu o beijei profundamente e ele aceitou o gesto com indescritível satisfação, suspirando levemente enquanto minha língua provava cada recanto quente de sua boca. Continuei movendo-me com paciência, sedutoramente. Talvez eu estivesse começando a ser _muito _delicado, porque já começava a perceber meus restritos e confusos sentimentos refletidos sobre minhas ações, passando a ter a sensação de que Yuki lia meu coração como se este fosse um livro aberto. Isso podia vir a ser ruim. Mas suponho, no momento, que eu não estava ligando a mínima para isso.

Embrenhei meus dedos por detrás de sua cabeça, envolvendo-os em seu cabelo prateado, guiando sua face para que dessa forma eu pudesse aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Juro que se existisse algum doce com sabor Yuki eu compraria um milhão deles e os comeria sem parar. E então, quando acabassem, compraria _mais_ outros milhões. Mas acho que nunca poderá existir um que tenha um sabor que se compare ao de Yuki, e não há nenhuma outra sensação que me excite tanto quanto beija-lo.

"Mmph," ele gemeu, agarrando meus ombros e me empurrando. Eu me afastei repentinamente e o encarei. Sua cabeça girou para o lado, os olhos fechados enquanto ele puxava o ar profundamente. Após arfar por um bom momento ele olhou para mim parecendo estar levemente tonto. "Tentando me sufocar?", provocou.

Corei me sentindo tolo e sussurrei em seguida, "Desculpe". Mas rapidamente me recompus, sorrindo de lado. "Eu simplesmente não consigo ter o suficiente de você." E me inclinei novamente e comecei a beijá-lo a partir da testa, percorrendo seu belo e aristocrático nariz, roçando seus lábios até alcançar seu queixo, deslizando meus dedos por suas bochechas enquanto fazia isso. Me afastei uma outra vez, observando atentamente sua face. Ele realmente era bonito. Não apenas bonito. Ele era _maravilhoso. _Perfeito com seus olhos ametistas em contraste com sua pele pálida. Seu rosto certamente havia sido esculpido por anjos. Ou talvez por demônios, porque era completamente pecaminoso, enfeitiçador.

"O que foi?" Yuki fungou.

Pisquei. Ele me apanhara encarando-o cuidadosamente, estudando sua faze. "Mm, não é nada," sussurrei. Inclinei-me para beijar seu pescoço, no entanto ele segurou minha face com as mãos em concha e notei rapidamente que nossos olhos estavam presos um no outro.

"É alguma coisa," ele disse desafiante.

Suspirei, deitando-me sobre ele, afundando minha face no vão de seu pescoço. Como eu poderia responder a pergunta dele? Eu-eu só... " Não consigo... expressar em palavras, como..."

"… Como o quê?"

"… como você é belo," sussurrei.

Ele respirou audivelmente. "Pare," murmurou.

"Parar o quê?"

"Pare de me elogiar," ele replicou. Eu olhei para ele apenas para o ver sorrindo. "Não combina com você."

Ri suavemente. "Não combina mesmo, não é?"

"Nós dois estamos meio que fora de nossas personalidades," Yuki disse rindo enquanto enroscava o braço ao redor do meu pescoço, aproximando minha face, provando o que acabara de dizer. "Mas eu não me importo."

"Isso faz com que sejamos dois …" respirei contra seus lábios, os quais se partiram convidativos. Outro beijo foi iniciado repleto de paixão.

Não me demorei muito em sua boca, acho. Eu sabia que queríamos muito mais do que simples beijos. Lentamente me movi acariciando seu pescoço até sua clavícula, fazendo-o suspirar. Continuei meu caminho através da pele pálida até seus mamilos, traçando trilhas libidinosas. Ele gemeu e arqueou estimulado por meu toque, e eu o acompanhei, sentindo o prazer rastejar por sua carne. Lambi e deixei marcas em seu peito, parando de tempo em tempo para sugar avidamente um de seus mamilos.

"A_hh_ … Kyo!" Yuki exclamou pedindo por ar. Ele arqueou novamente quando deliberadamente continuei com o que estava fazendo, estimulando mais gemidos. A voz dele era tão... hipnotizante, e eu amava a forma como meu nome deslizava por sua língua quando esta não estava afiada de ironia. Eu queria ouvir aquilo novamente.

Enquanto eu ocupava minha boca com outro mamilo, minha mão começou a acariciar seu abdômen, traçando trilhas sensuais, percorrendo a pele de seus femininos quadris, sentindo-o estremecer diante da perspectiva de minha mão estar tão próxima de suas regiões mais sensíveis.

"_Kyo_," ele gemeu novamente, e não pude evitar ficar completamente excitado, o som percorrendo todo meu corpo, a necessidade surgindo em minha mente indo rapidamente para as minhas partes baixas, pondo meu corpo em chamas.

Acariciei seu umbigo. Suas mãos encontraram o caminho em direção aos meus cabelos, se agarrando a ele desesperadamente. Eu amava fazê-lo perder o controle, algo tão não-Yuki. Minhas mãos brincaram com o elástico da calça de seu pijama, enquanto ia mais fundo com a minha língua em seu abdômen, fazendo-o arquear a espinha novamente. De alguma forma encontrei o caminho de volta até seu peito, beijando-o com ferocidade, indo em direção ao seu pescoço para mordiscar sua área sensível próxima a orelha, a região que eu havia descoberto e na qual deixara minha marca da última vez.

Ele suspirou mais uma vez, chocando os quadris com os meus fazendo-me ficar sem fôlego. Eu me sentia _tão _bem e seguro ao ver que seu desejo por mim estava claramente exposto. Empurrei meus quadris retribuindo o movimento e ambos gememos simultaneamente diante da fricção com a roupa.

"Kyo …" Yuki ofegou, "Kyo, por favor …" ele agarrou minha mão, enroscando entre as suas, tremendo de antecipação, pousando-as logo em seguida logo abaixo de sua cintura, continuando mais além até que a ponta dos meus dedos roçassem em seu sexo, fazendo o gemer mais alto do que antes.

Toda aquela ação fez com que o sangue corresse pelo meu sistema e subitamente murmurei contra seu pescoço, "_Eu quero você_."

Yuki soltou minha mão para usar a sua e tomar minha face, fazendo com que nossos olhares se encontrassem. Ele aproximou minha cabeça da dele até que nossos lábios estivessem tão próximos a ponto de podermos nos beijar novamente, e então sussurrou. "_Então me possua."_

Um inesperado solavanco arrebatou meu estômago, e eu me sentei, ainda sobre sua cintura. Mordi meus lábios nervosamente. Eu realmente poderia fazer isso? Será que eu teria coragem, a capacidade para simplesmente _possuí-lo_? Daquela forma? Subitamente tudo parecia ter ficado assustador e notei que minha excitação começou a diminuir. E se eu o machucasse? E se eu fizesse algo errado? E não apenas isso, mas eu estava pensando em _fazer_ algo como _aquilo _ali, naquele momento, com Tohru e Shigure dormindo na mesma casa? Yuki me observava com seus ansiosos olhos violeta, obviamente sentindo minha indecisão. Ele sorriu de forma incerta e agarrou meus ombros, deitando-me sobre ele para que eu pudesse descansar minha cabeça contra seu pescoço.

"Está tudo bem," ele murmurou. "Você não precisa fazer nada."

"Mas …" Senti meus olhos pinicarem. Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, minha sentença incompleta solta no ar, até que eu sussurrasse, "Me Desculpe."

"Eu irei te desculpar," disse, "se me disser por que você estava chorando mais cedo."

Fechei meus olhos sentindo-me repentinamente muito cansado. A fria apreensão que me dominara havia sido suficiente para apagar qualquer vestígio de desejo sexual. E agora eu estava sonolento. Queria apenas... apenas adormecer ali, com Yuki, em seus braços... a salvo e protegido e…

… e amado.

"È apenas por que… por que…" Eu suspirei exasperado. "Eu… Eu não _sei_, Yuki!"

"Não sabe o quê…?"

"Eu não sei o que estou sentindo, o que estou pensando, o que está acontecendo entre a gente...!" tudo escapuliu através de minha boca, eu estava quase gritando. " Eu estou tão confuso!"

Yuki pousou sua mão sobre meus lábios e eu ergui minha cabeça para poder encará-lo nos olhos. "Shhhh, gatinho," ele murmurou delicadamente. "Está tudo bem."

E me larguei novamente sobre seu peito, notando que eu soluçava silenciosamente. Sentia-me tão patético, confuso, cansado. Os próximos momentos foram todos nublados, mas eu vagamente me lembrava de ver Yuki colocando a coberta sobre nós, acariciando meus cabelos enquanto eu chorava em meio ao sono.

Para o inferno com esta "batalha". Isso não é uma guerra, isso é amor.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **_Dedico o capítulo àqueles que quiseram me matar pela demora . Aos que me mandaram ameaças mortes - e aos que são tão fascinados pelos Bichanos acima quanto eu. xD Espero sinceramente que respostas como "Porque ele chorou?" tenham sido esclarecidas, e que vc não desistam de ler o resto da história. Sim, eu NÃO parei de traduzir, nunca nem me ocorreu isso, estou é sem tempo e traduzir essa fic passou a ser tnato um prazer quanto meu único exercício de inglês, então levarei com ctz esse projeto até o fim._

_A todos aqueles q acreditam em mim, ainda, que enviam reviews carinhosas, um abraço._

_Obrigada pela compreensão, paciência e td mais._

_Ja ne. _


	9. Epifania

** Título:** _Somos Simplesmente Pessoas Estúpidas Fazendo Coisas Estúpidas em um Mundo Estúpido _

**Autor:** _XO'MagickMoon'OX _

**Casal:**_Yuki/Kyou _

**Disclaimer**_Não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Fruits Basket, essa história é apenas para divertir as pobre almas perdidas deste site. _

**Avisos: **_Contém linguagem ofensiva, cenas pesadas e é uma fanfic claramente shonen ai/slash. Portanto se você não se sente a vontade com isso, por favor não leia._

* * *

Não consegui dormir aquela noite. As lágrimas de Kyou escorriam por meu pescoço deixando trilhas quentes no caminho. Eu estava tão desconfortável por não receber nenhum alívio na pressão do meu baixo ventre, mas não seria capaz de ser tão sórdido a ponto de cuidar desse problema com minhas próprias mãos. Além disso, eu não só acordaria Kyou no processo, mas também teria que manter minha voz baixa para não acordar Shigure e Honda-san. Muito complicado. Talvez eu consiga apenas ignorar como da última vez... ah, que seja. Posso me preocupar com isso mais tarde. 

Meus dedos brincaram suavemente com os cabelos de Kyou, em pensar que ele havia adormecido há apenas cinco minutos atrás. Não conseguia nem começar a explicar como eu estava desapontado por ele não ter levado adiante o... bem, você sabe. Mas eu nunca irei obrigá-lo a fazer algo que ele não queira, ou para o qual não estivesse pronto. Eu acho... eu acho que estou apaixonado por ele.

Meus olhos se ergueram na direção do teto quando a sentença se repetiu em meu cérebro. Sim. Sim, eu estou apaixonado por Kyou. Não sei exatamente como isso aconteceu, mas aconteceu. E refletindo sobre isso, é estúpido pensar que tudo começou com um maldito teste de vocabulário, no qual eu não passei. Mas de alguma forma o F não significava basicamente nada em comparação ao que eu havia ganho desde então.

Mas Kyou... Kyou ainda estava perdido, confuso. Eu não tinha certeza de como ele se sentia em relação a mim. Provavelmente ele ainda me odiava, mas isso é tudo o que sou capa de prever. Este pensamento fez com que meu estômago se revirasse. Mas, quando ele estava me beijando, ele pareceu se preocupar, pareceu sentir algo mais profundo. Ou talvez fosse apenas minha mente me pregando peças, fazendo com que eu sentisse o que eu queria ao em vez da verdade.

Ou quem sabe eu apenas estivesse pensando demais. As coisas se resolveriam mais cedo ou mais tarde, fosse para melhor ou para pior. Acho que vivendo a vida amaldiçoada que vivo, não gosto muito de depender do destino e gosto de ter o controle sobre tudo. Mas talvez... talvez, apenas dessa vez, eu pudesse colocar um pouco de fé em Kyou, e ter esperanças de que ele viesse a me amar como eu o amo.

Chequei as horas notando como o vermelho dos números digitais pareciam me provocar. Eram três da manhã. Preciso estar na escola daqui quatro horas. Suspirei.

O incomodo contra o meu pijama não havia desaparecido. Oh, essa seria uma longa noite. Talvez se eu tivesse um pesadelo aquilo simplesmente desaparecesse Ou talvez outro tipo de sonho, algo que cuidasse daquilo. Esse pensamento me perturbou de certa forma, acontecer isso com Kyou em cima de mim e tudo mais... não acho que ele apreciaria isso.

Frustrado, fechei meus olhos e tentei pegar no sono.

* * *

_Knock, knock. _"Yuki-kun!" 

Grunhi. Que barulho era esse?

"Você está acordado, Yuki-kun?"

Oh, eu conheço essa voz. É …

"Nós iremos nos atrasar se você não se levantar rápido."

Argh, qual era o nome dela mesmo? … É _ela_, certo?

"Vamos, Yuki-kun! Eu acho que Kyo-kun já foi na nossa frente de novo."

Oh, pro inferno com isso. Eu não _sou _uma pessoa matinal. Repliquei com algo incoerente, mas acho que ela... ele... a coisa... captou que eu estava acordado e sumiu. Cocei meus olhos e pisquei para o teto tentando fazer com que minha mente começasse a funcionar. Não adiantou nada.

Tem alguma coisa em cima de mim. Algo quente – olhei para baixo – e vermelho. Oh, era... uh... é... Kyou? Kyou, certo? Eu acho... eu não sei. Seja lá quem for, essa pessoa estava se movendo e grunhindo de forma preguiçosa. A pessoa olhou para mim, e mesmo com minha mente sonolenta, os olhos que vi eram o suficiente para que eu reconhecesse quem era. "'Dia," murmurei sorrindo.

"'Dia." Ele se sentou e se espreguiçou... como um gato. Kyou se espreguiça como um gato. Achei engraçado, mas o sinal que me dizia para rir nunca deixou o meu cérebro. Ele rolou para fora da minha cama e saiu sem qualquer outra palavra, enquanto isso levei trinta minutos para me levantar, tomar banho e me vestir. Registrei vagamente no fundo da minha mente, que o pequeno "problema" da noite passada parecia ter desaparecido enquanto eu dormia. Minha calça não parecia estar suja com nada suspeito, muito menos meus lençóis, então assumi que não havia acontecido nada no final das contas.

Finalmente, por algum milagre, me encontrei descendo de forma cambaleante os degraus da escada. Eu _mal _havia dormido na noite passada. Eu estava mais desorientado que o normal. Provavelmente levaria uma hora para que eu realmente acordasse. Ótimo. _Fantástico. _

Essa era a última vez que eu deixava Kyou entrar no meu quarto no meio da noite.

No fundo eu sabia que nunca realmente cumpriria com essa promessa, mas isso não importava mesmo. Só preciso culpar alguém pela minha inutilidade. Nada errado com isso. Desde que eu não empurrasse Kyou acidentalmente do telhado.

"Yuki-kun!" A mesma voz que me chamara de manhã.

Eu vi … uh … Honda-san? Sim, aquela era ela. Eu vi ela vindo na minha direção parecendo preocupada. Ela dizia, "Vamos, precisamos ir! Ou nos atrasaremos!" Ela agarrou o meu braço e me guiou para dentro da cozinha, dizendo "Acabou que o Kyou-kun ainda não foi para escola. Ele desceu alguns minutos atrás."

"Aqui."

Pisquei quando algo vermelho e estranho foi colocado em minhas mãos. Olhei para baixo, na direção da coisa. Era algo... comível, se é que eu me lembrasse corretamente. Trouxe-a direção dos meus lábios e afundei os dentes no que é que fosse. Sim, definitivamente comível. Seja lá o que fosse.

"Vamos," disse a mesma pessoa que havia me dado… um … a coisa comível. Movi os olhos para o lado para encontrar um par de íris escarlates me assistindo pacientemente. "Qual é o seu problema?" ele bufou.

Pisquei novamente. "Um …"

"Oh, Eu acho que Yuki-kun está apenas cansado," Honda-san concluiu com um sorriso desnecessário.

"Ainda? Ele já não deveria estar acordado _agora?_"

Eu esbarrei em Kyou enquanto me erguia para passar por ele, murmurando "A culpa é sua."

Eu quase perdi o sorriso de canto de lábios que ele me deu enquanto eu me lançava porta a fora. Meus pés pareciam feitos de chumbo. Eu realmente queria voltar para o meu quarto, voltar a dormir. Mmm, dormir.

De alguma forma, com insistente empurrões e puxões de Honda-san e Kyou, nós chegamos à escola e nos dirigimos para os nossos lugares antes que o sinal tocasse. Minha cabeça caiu contra minha mesa enquanto a professora entrava na sala. Ela começou a fazer a chamada.

A voz dela começou a sumir em meio ao turbilhão sonolento da minha mente. Isso até que alguma coisa começou a me cutucar no ombro. Eu empurrei o que quer que fosse. Me cutucou novamente. Eu gemi e agarrei a coisa chata que continuava me cutucando. Descobri rapidamente que era a mão de alguém e por reflexo puxei-a.

"O que—!" _Crash_. Oops. "RATO MALDITO!"

"Kyo, eu não irei permitir esse tipo de linguagem na minha sala."

"Me desculpe, sensei."

"Yuki, por favor sente-se corretamente."

Eu suspirei e ergui minha cabeça da mesa, olhando ao meu redor como um sonâmbulo. Eu me virei para ver Kyou me encarando de seu lugar, sentado na minha diagonal, massageando o ombro. "Última vez que tento te ajudar." Ele grunhiu, retornando sua atenção para a frente da sala de aula.

Dei de ombros, o fato de que eu poderia me desculpar nem chegou a ser registrado em minha mente.

"Okay classe, teste oral."

Mas isso sim eu registrei.

Maldição, argüição! Sobre o quê?

"Vocabulário."

_Demônios_.

"Eu irei chamá-los pelo nome e irei dizer uma palavra. Vocês terão que me dar a função gramatical, a definição, um sinônimo e um antônimo."

Maldição, maldição, maldição, maldição, maldição, maldi—

"Yuki, você primeiro."

Deus deve me odiar.

"_Debater._"

Debater? Um … "Verbo?"

"Você está me perguntando ou respondendo?" Sensei perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Suspirei. "Verbo," disse definitivamente. "Uh … se … se … contorcer, com …" Vamos lá, acorde! Eu sei esta definição, mas não consigo pensar! "… com … dor, retorcer, … ou … ou …" Eu podia sentir minha face esquentar de embaraço. Embaraçado … "… ou embaraço! Se contorcer de dor, retorcer, ou embaraço. Uh … sinônimo: torção. Antônimo: … ficar quieto." Okay, então "ficar quieto" eram duas palavras, mas era o melhor que eu tinha.

Sensei parecia pensar em alguma coisa, mas logo em seguida ela concordou. "Muito bem. A"

Recostei-me em minha cadeira, suspirando de alívio. Acho que agora eu finalmente estava acordado.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **ah, cheio de erros o capítulo, correria aqui ashuasha, segunda fase amanhã, cabeça a mil... meu deusss!_

_ Ok, antes que me matem pelos erros, hum, postei o capítulo sem uma revisão minuciosa, ou tentativa de uma, porque acho que vocês preferem ler algo do que nada. Depois eu cuido dos erros gramaticais. Quanto ao verbo, no original foi dado **writhe **ele significa exatamente o que coloquei, e o sinônimo **squirm **também. Quanto ao antônimo no caso foi **be still**, que pode significar inúmeras coisas, como a maioria das palavras em inglês. Portanto, antes que me matem, essa parte da tradução ficou extremamente falha, é impossivel encaixar uma palavra com sinônimos e antônimos passando de uma língua para a outra, a tradução ficou tosca, mas minha mente anda meio enferrujada, depois eu penso com mais carinho nisso u.u_

_De qualquer forma, ainda hoje posto mais um capítulo, um dos que mais gosto se não me engano xDDDD - como se eu naum amasse todos._

_Então até lá para as nove da noite, e sim dessa vez faço questão de agradecer cada pessoa por nome. Todos estão sendo muito legais xD, tentarei naum decepcioná-los !!'_


	10. Uma Batalha!

** Título:** _Somos Simplesmente Pessoas Estúpidas Fazendo Coisas Estúpidas em um Mundo Estúpido _

**Autor:** _XO'MagickMoon'OX _

**Casal:**_Yuki/Kyou _

**Disclaimer**_Não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Fruits Basket, essa história é apenas para divertir as pobre almas perdidas deste site. _

**Avisos: **_Contém linguagem ofensiva, cenas pesadas e é uma fanfic claramente shonen ai/slash. Portanto se você não se sente a vontade com isso, por favor não leia._

* * *

Tive que morder minha língua para não rir. Yuki me parecera tão... perdido! Foi adorável vê-lo assim, sério, e tão... incrivelmente hilário! Assisti-lo ser tirado de seu pedestal acadêmico por um breve momento, muito engraçado. Okay, talvez não para Yuki, mas para mim...

"Kyo! Sua vez," sensei anunciou

Merda. Eu tinha certeza de que sabia todas as palavras, mas ainda assim sentia meu estômago se revirava nervosamente.

"_Adular_."

"Uh … verbo." Eu sabia apenas isso. O resto... hmmm "Uh … bajular, ser gentil... destacar as qualidades de uma pessoa. Sinônimo..." Busquei em meu cérebro um sinônimo. "Uh... elogiar. E antônimo:... Rejeitar"

Sensei concordou, aprovando a resposta. "Excelente. A."

Eu relaxei minhas costas contra a cadeira, expirando profundamente. Olhei interessado para Yuki, vendo-o traçar círculos na mesa de sua carteira, murmurando raivosamente por entre a respiração enquanto sensei continuava com o teste oral.

"Estúpida … argüição," Yuki grunhiu entredentes.

"Porque você está reclamando?" murmurei. "Você recebeu um A."

Ele congelou, aparentemente não esperando que alguém o tivesse escutado. Mas logo em seguida ele retornou a sua fantástica e empolgante atividade de desenhar com o dedo coisas inexistentes. "Eu acho que não foi exatamente o teste," ele replicou quietamente um momento depois. "Foi mais a palavra."

Franzi o cenho. Debater? O que há de tão errado com…

_Ohhh_, espere um instante. Imagens pervertidas. Imagens muito pervertidas. Yuki … numa cama… gemendo, suando, e se … debatendo. Contorcendo. Merda, péssimos pensamentos! Pare de ficar excitado no meio da aula!

Eu grunhi, "Maldito teste."

Com o canto dos olhos vi Yuki sorrir levemente ao notar que eu concordava.

* * *

Enquanto o dia prosseguia, me peguei olhando para Yuki mais do que seria considerado normal, para muitas pessoas, de qualquer forma. Também tive que suportar o escândalo do "Prince Yuki Fã-Clube". Eu não era mais tão possessivo e ciumento quanto antes, especialmente após a noite passada. Yuki havia _espontaneamente _se oferecido para mim e, mesmo que eu não tivesse levando adiante, eu sentia que nosso relacionamento havia se tornado mais forte. Então agora eu estava me divertindo assistindo as garotas enquanto elas o perseguiam e tentavam agarra-lo, o que ele casualmente evitava com empurrões. Eu até imaginei o que elas fariam se eu me erguesse e fosse lá beija-lo, em frente de todo mundo. Imaginar as expressões me fez rir.

Mas mesmo com vontade de beijá-lo para irritar seus admiradores, eu realmente... _genuinamente _queria beijá-lo. Oh, e mais do que isso, no entanto um beijo seria suficiente por enquanto. Meu novo vício pelo rato era algo difícil de conter. Ele era simplesmente muito _gostoso._ Yeah, deixando de lado todas as emoções conflituosas e dramas, eu ainda continuava sentindo aquela atração carnal inicial de quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez, ainda estava insatisfeito. E acho que eu nunca irei me satisfazer, não importa quantas vezes eu o beije.

Eu estava viciado, pura e simplesmente. Eu estava viciado em Yuki Sohma.

Foi isso o que provavelmente fez agarrá-lo pelo braço durante o almoço arrastando-o para fora da cafeteria. Eu estava vagamente ciente de um par de olhos nos seguindo, mas eu os ignorei.

"O que você está fazendo?" Yuki questionou quando saímos para fora da lanchonete.

"Telhado."

"O telhado?"

"Foi isso o que eu disse."

"Mas eu quero comer, eu estou com fome!" Yuki protestou de forma mimada.

Virei-me na direção dele com um sorriso predatório. "Eu também."

Os olhos dele se estreitaram, mas o brilho malicioso era perceptível.

"Você sabe," eu disse enquanto subíamos as escadas. "Eu acho que estou na liderança agora."

Yuki congelou onde estava, fazendo seu braço escapulir da minha mão enquanto eu continuava caminhando, para só depois me virar. "O-o quê?", ele sussurrou surpreso.

"Nossa batalha," eu elaborei. "Estou na liderança agora."

Ele corou raivosamente. "Por que... por que _você _está na liderança?" Eu tinha um pressentimento de que não era por causa disso que ele estava chateado, mas eu não tentei descobrir o que realmente era.

Eu dei um passo na direção dele e sussurrei em seu ouvido. " Você não se lembra Príncipe Yuki?" Ele tremeu visivelmente, os olhos se desfocando por um segundo para logo em seguida me olhar de lado. "Você concedeu."

"Eu … concedi?"

"Mmhm."

_Eu quero você …_

… _Então me possua._

"Você … você está falando sério, Kyo?"

Afastei-me e o assisti curiosamente. "Sobre...?"

"Sobre isso... continuar sendo uma batalha," ele murmurou. "Você sabe isso …" Ele parou de falar.

"Isso o quê?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Esqueça. Vamos." Ele começou a caminhar novamente, e eu o segui.

Logo nós alcançamos o telhado, e uma vez lá, eu o agarrei pela gravata e o empurrei na direção do chão, unindo nossos lábios. Ele respondeu de forma faminta, explorando minha boca com a língua. Mais uma eu estava intoxicado. Intoxicado com Yuki. Tão envolvido que tudo ao meu redor pareceu desaparecer. O vento não mais sussurrava ao nosso redor, o sol não mais nos alcançava, os pássaros não mais cantavam. Havia apenas Yuki e seu corpo me pressionando contra o cimento, seus lábios se perdendo nos meus. No momento eu não podia pedir por mais. Sua boca se movia facilmente contra a minha, nossas línguas dançando um erótico ritual cuja origem já não era mais datada. Era sufocante, belo e mágico, simplesmente _perfeito. _Nunca na minha vida eu imaginei que beijar alguém pudesse ser tão fantástico. Ou talvez, não era o ato, mas a pessoa com quem eu estava que fazia toda a diferença.

Finalmente, quando respirar se tornou uma necessidade e não podia ser ignorada, nos afastamos, depositando breves selinhos nos lábios um do outro. Yuki se apoiou confortavelmente com o cotovelo esquerdo e começou a brincar com o meu cabelo com a mão direita, enrolando os fios entre os dedos. Estávamos ambos corados e ofegantes e, ainda mais importante, sorrindo.

"Yuki," eu disse, quebrando o estranho silêncio.

"Hmm?" Ele se deitou ao meu lado, acariciando meu pescoço.

"Antes … no corredor… o que é que você ia dizer quando me pediu para 'esquecer'?"

Ele pareceu ficar subitamente tenso, não replicando no mesmo instante. Finalmente, após um tempo, ele disse. " Não é nada."

"Não minta."

"Eu não estou mentindo."

"Mentiroso."

"Gato estúpido."

"Rato maldito!" Eu me sentei e o encarei enquanto ele continuava deitado, o cabelo prateado espalhado ao redor de sua cabeça. " Me diz," eu pedi.

Ele olhou para um lugar qualquer parecendo irritado, comprimindo os lábios numa linha firme.

Eu agarrei seu queixo forçando-o olhar para mim. "Yuki," eu o adverti.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Meus dedos firmaram o aperto em seu queixo, fazendo-o parar. E ele empurrou minha mão para longe. "Não. Foi. Nada."

Eu o agarrei pelos ombros. "Foi. Alguma. Coisa", sibilei.

"Não foi nada _importante_."

"Maldição, Yuki!" Eu me ergui trazendo-o junto comigo. "Será que dá pra você me dizer o que está errado? Infernos!"

"Não há nada de errado."

_Slap_.

Olhos ametistas se arregalaram enquanto sua cabeça inclinava violentamente para o lado, uma marca vermelha já visível em sua bochecha pálida. Antes mesmo que eu captasse o que estava acontecendo, o punho dele já me acertava no estômago.

"Agh!" grunhi dando passos para trás. "_Merda!_" Encarei-o da onde estava, inclinado sobre o meu estômago.

"Gato estúpido," ele sibilou.

Eu me lancei na direção dele e tentei socá-lo no rosto, o que ele facilmente bloqueou e retalhou com um chute no meu ombro. Ignorei a dor aguda e corri na direção dele novamente, dessa vez para acertá-lo mais embaixo, mal tocando sua camiseta quando ele pulou para se desviar. Sua perna rapidamente preencheu o espaço entre a gente para me acertar no peito, do qual me defendi e tentei acertá-lo de lado logo em seguida, com o pé. Mas ele continuava sendo rápido.

Estrelas surgiram diante dos meus olhos enquanto perdi meu equilíbrio e cai ficando apoiado em um joelho, esfregando a manga da minha camiseta no nariz. Recobrei-me imediatamente, acho, e dei uma rasteira rápida, acertando os pés de Yuki diante de mim. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, e eu estava sobre ele num segundo, sentado sobre sua cintura, socando seu rosto, seu peito, seus ombros, estômago – cada parte de seu corpo que eu conseguisse alcançar. Ele se defendeu da maioria, recebendo alguns para logo em seguida me jogar longe. Eu cai contra o cimento, ficando de pé num pulo, prontamente indo na sua direção.

"Parem!"

Eu parei na metade do caminho, e Yuki fez o mesmo. Nós simultaneamente nos viramos para ver Tohru, Uo e Hanajima de pé do outro lado do telhado.

Tohru tinha lágrimas nos olhos. "Por favor, parem com isso!" ela implorou.

Nós relaxamos e saímos da posição de luta, apenas assistindo-a sem saber o que fazer enquanto ela chorava. Suas amigas estavam ao lado dela num instante, Hanajima tentando acalmá-la e Uo nos encarando.

"H-Honda-san …" Yuki sussurrou.

"Calado, Príncipe," Uo retalhou. "O que há _com_ você dois? Nós viemos aqui para encontrar vocês... para encontrar vocês no meio de um _amasso, _e um segundo depois estarem voando na garganta um do outro!"

Senti o sangue fugir da minha face. "Você... Você viu _a gente?" _

"Oh yeah, nós vimos tudo." Uo sorriu maliciosamente para um segundo depois franzir o cenho. "Mas o que está acontecendo? Quero dizer, sério... olha o que vocês estão fazendo com a Tohru!"

Foi quando eu senti uma trilha quente escorrendo dos meus lábios para o queixo, eu a limpei com uma mão e olhei para os meus dedos manchados de sangue. Simplesmente maravilhoso. Eu irei matar este maldito rato -

"Rapazes! Se expliquem!"

— se Uo não nos matar antes.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **Como prometido xD Mais tarde eu volto pra postar os agradecimentos!!!_


	11. Um Ataque!

** Título:** _Somos Simplesmente Pessoas Estúpidas Fazendo Coisas Estúpidas em um Mundo Estúpido _

**Autor:** _XO'MagickMoon'OX _

**Casal:**_Yuki/Kyou _

**Disclaimer: **_Não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Fruits Basket, essa história é apenas para divertir as pobre almas perdidas deste site. _

**Avisos: **_Contém linguagem ofensiva, cenas pesadas e é uma fanfic claramente shonen ai/slash. Portanto se você não se sente a vontade com isso, por favor não leia._

* * *

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas começarem a embaçar meus olhos e forçosamente tentei conte-las.

Eu _não _irei chorar... mas, eu me sinto tão... magoado.

Era certo agora que Kyou não sentia absolutamente nada por mim. Era apenas luxúria, desejo e a batalha, nada mais. Na mente dele, havia algo bloqueado, mas não amor ou algo relacionado a isso. Então, porque eu deixei que ele me trouxesse aqui para cima? Bem, acho que mesmo que ele não sinta nada realmente verdadeiro por mim, eu poderia fingir o contrário. Poderia fingir que ele se preocupava comigo. Mas, eu nunca diria isso para ele. Eu não me faria de idiota revelando que eu havia me apaixonado por ele enquanto para ele tudo não havia sido mais do que um jogo. Céus, eu sou tão patético, só um patético, idiota, garoto apaixonado (que às vezes se transforma em um rato.) Eu sou tão... _estúpido. _

E então começamos a lutar novamente. Eu estava com tanta _raiva_ dele que imediatamente revidei, o amor é uma maldição. E agora Honda-san estava ali, diante de nós, chorando, e é tudo culpa nossa. Eu compreendia o porquê dela estar triste, especialmente por ela nos ter visto beijando. Quem não ficaria triste ao descobrir que dois dos seus melhores amigos estavam escondendo algo desse _tipo_? E então nos ver brigando, algo assim sempre a faz derramar lágrimas, eu provavelmente choraria também.

Infernos, eu _acho _que irei chorar.

Uotani-san continua na nossa frente, impacientemente batendo o pé no chão e nos encarando.

"Uh … veja bem…" Eu comecei a murmurar, soando incrivelmente inteligente.

Kyou estava encarando Uotani-san na mesma intensidade, como se desejasse fazer com que ela entrasse em combustão. "Nós não temos a obrigação de _te _dizer nada!", ele gritou na direção dela. Honda-san deixou escapar um soluço chocado e imediatamente Kyou tentou consertar o que havia dito. "Uh... quero dizer..." ele suspirou. " Apenas... sentem-se."

O queixo de Uotani-san se comprimiu irritado, mas ela fez o que ele disse. Todas se sentaram como Kyou havia ordenado e esperaram, Uotani-san de braços cruzados.

"Então?" O tom de Uotani-san era cáustico, mas não sem razão, notei sobriamente.

"Então o quê?" Kyou disse expirando frustrado enquanto passava uma mão pelo cabelo. "Você viu a gente. Que outra explicação você precisa?"

"Kyou," eu grunhi.

"Bem, vocês dois são um casal ou são inimigos?" Uotani-san perguntou.

Meu coração bateu dolorosamente e olhei para Kyou. Ele estava olhando na outra direção, observando a cidade.

Tudo ficou em silêncio então. Um silêncio muito longo, na realidade. A pergunta ficara suspensa no ar como uma nuvem e não apreciei isso. Eu subitamente estava com medo e queria apenas que alguém me abraçasse e me disse que tudo ficaria bem. Eu me sentia como uma maldita criança! E não ajudava em nada saber que a pessoa com a qual eu gostaria abraçado nem sequer olhasse para mim, parecendo ignorar o fato de que Uotani-san lhe havia feito uma pergunta. Era apenas... silêncio.

"E como infernos eu vou saber?"

A resposta foi dada de forma tão súbita que todos nós nos assustamos. Meu queixo tremia quando eu murmurei, "K-Kyou …?"

"Como _você_ pode não saber?" Uotani-san perguntou.

Kyou se virou olhando raivosamente para ela. " Você... você não entende!"

_Ela _não entendia? _Ele _é que não entendia! Eu comprimi os olhos na direção dele.

Ele olhou para mim ficando corado quando me viu encarando-o. "O que foi rato maldito?"

Eu cerrei os dentes respirando profundamente. "Você é insuportável!", acusei de forma ácida.

"Yeah, bem foi _você _quem começou com tudo isso!" ele retrucou.

"Tudo o que eu queria era um pouco de paz e silêncio, mas você não podia calar a boca", sibilei, sentindo subitamente minha memória recapitular o sentimento daquele dia. "Então é tudo culpa _sua!"_

"Que inferno! Minha culpa uma merd-"

"P-parem! Por favor!" Honda-san o cortou, colocando as mãos dos dois lados da cabeça.

Kyou respirou demoradamente, suavizando o tom, "Okay, eu estava te irritando, mas você não precisava me _beijar_ para me fazer ficar quieto."

Houve engasgos coletivos por parte das garotas. Uotani-san se virou na minha direção de olhos arregalados. "O _Príncipe_ tomou a iniciativa?"

Eu tinha certeza que estava da cor de um tomate, minha face estava tão quente. Eu apontei um dedo na direção de Kyou. "Mas _você _não precisava retaliar! Não precisava ter me beijado no outro dia! Poderia ter ignorado!"

"Ah claro, como se eu fosse deixar você se safar _disso_," Kyou zombou. "Você deveria me conhecer melhor. E _você _poderia ter ignorado! É você o cabeça dura! Mas _não, _você veio e... e me amarrou na sua cama!"

"Whoa," Uotani-san respirou. Hanajima-san e Honda-san estavam sem palavras, eu acho.

"Só por causa do que _você _fez no outro dia! Você pode não ter me _amarrado _na cama, mas você me _prensou _contra ela! E mais do que isso, você estava me provocando!"

"E então você fez o mesmo comigo! Só que pior!"

"Eu tinha que estar na liderança _de alguma forma. _Eu ainda estou na liderança, aliás," disse despreocupado, me recompondo.

"O quê! Nem pensar!" Ele correu na minha direção e agarrou minha gravata, aproximando nossas faces para que pudesse sibilar, "Você se ofereceu para mim. Ou preciso refrescar sua memória? Tenho certeza de que as garotas _amariam _ouvir sobre isso!"

"Yeah!" Uotani-san exclamou de repente. Em pensar que havia um leve traço de quem estava gostando daquilo em sua voz ou rosto sua expressão ainda estava cheia de incredulidade. Hanajima-san e Honda-san continuavam sem saber o que dizer.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer do canto dos meus olhos. Apenas mencionar a noite passada fazia com que meu coração se apertasse. Aquilo havia acontecido por eu pensar que Kyou se sentia da mesma forma que eu. Parecia ter acontecido a milhares de anos atrás.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior – com força – tentando não chorar. Meu coração parecia que ia se estilhar, e eu não podia evitar. Cai de joelhos me curvando para frente. Um segundo depois Kyou estava do meu lado, a mão apoiada no meu ombro. Eu não iria olhar para ele.

"Yuki …" ele sussurrou, sua voz indo de aguda para grave num instante.

"Príncipe?"

"Yuki-kun?"

Eu ignorei todos eles, ficando rapidamente de pé e empurrando Kyou para o lado. Eu rapidamente corri na direção da escada do lado de fora do colégio, descendo rapidamente.

"Yuki!" Kyou me chamou logo atrás de mim.

Eu estava no chão um segundo depois, correndo. Eu estava vagamente ciente de que Kyou me seguia, mas não importava. Ele era a última pessoa que eu queria ver, por isso corri cada vez mais rápido. Acho que as garotas também estavam me seguindo: mas não importava. Eu apenas _tinha_ que sumir.

Eu sei. Correr – seja literalmente ou não – dos problemas é covardia. Mas eu não podia evitar. Às vezes é preciso fazer isso, principalmente quando sua mente e seu frágil coração estão quase se quebrando. Eu sentia algo apertar em meu peito, mas ignorei e continuei correndo, percebendo lentamente que meus pés me levavam numa trilha conhecida - a qual na realidade nem chegara a passar na minha mente. O aperto no peito começou rapidamente a aumentar e a passar invisivelmente para os meus pulmões.

E neste exato instante percebi o que estava acontecendo, mas era muito tarde.

Prendi meu pé em algo e perdi o equilíbrio, caindo no chão e levando as mãos ao peito tentando desesperadamente fazer com que meus bronquíolos relaxassem e me deixassem respirar. Comecei a tossir, minha cabeça começando a ficar zonza e meu coração pulsando nos meus ouvidos. Tossi novamente, tentando forçar a entrada de ar pela minha garganta, mas era inútil.

"Yuki!" Alguém havia me agarrado pelos ombros e me erguido contra si enquanto se ajoelhava ao meu lado. "Rápido, entre e diga para Shigure ligar para Hatori."

"Okay."

Eu olhei na direção da trilha e vi Honda-san e suas amigas correndo. Minha garganta estava apertada e eu continuava a tossir, os esforços causando ondas de dor na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Alguém continuava a me abraçar e eu vagamente registrei que era Kyou. Ele estava passando a mão carinhosamente no meu cabelo, me segurando contra ele. Eu estava dolorosamente tonto, minha garganta me sufocando, ar mal entrando nos meus pulmões enquanto eu continuava a tossir desesperadamente por ar.

E então tudo escureceu.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: _Como eu estou indo obrigatoriamente para Belo Horizonte hoje, estou postando este capítulo para não deixar vocês chupando dedo neste final de semana. Algumas informações sobre a fic: ela já foi terminada e para felicidade de todos possui 27 capítulos xD. Não se preocupe, ainda chegamos lá! Huhauhauhau! _**

**_Muito obrigado pelos comentários e para aqueles que estavam achando estranho o chororô da Tohru... --' quando é que ela não chora no anime? E para a pancadaria do Kyou e do Yuki, hauhaua, tudo porque o baka neko resolveu trazer a batalha a tona. Tadenho do Yuki. _**

**_Bem, muito obrigado pelos comentários e continuem aew, esperando pelo lemon, para eles ficarem juntos e todas essas coisas xD Um dia chega, na realidade poke tá chegando! _**

**_Beijão. _**


	12. Shishou

**Nota da Traduto_r:_**

_Bem, capítulo traduzido ao som de **The Funeral of Hearts - HIM**, e inúmeros lencinhos de papel(para embolar e jogar pela janela em qualquer babaca que estivesse passando...)_

_Tédio ¬¬  
_

* * *

** Título:** _Somos Simplesmente Pessoas Estúpidas Fazendo Coisas Estúpidas em um Mundo Estúpido _

**Autor:** _XO'MagickMoon'OX _

**Casal:**_Yuki/Kyou _

**Disclaimer: **_Não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Fruits Basket, essa história é apenas para divertir as pobre almas perdidas deste site. _

**Avisos: **_Contém linguagem ofensiva, cenas pesadas e é uma fanfic claramente shonen ai/slash. Portanto se você não se sente a vontade com isso, por favor não leia._

* * *

Eu ergui Yuki apoiando-o em minhas costas e me apressei a percorrer a trilha que levava até a casa de Shigure. Foi assim, que pela primeira vez na minha vida, notei o quanto Yuki era leve. Para alguém que sabia socar um rival com força, ele às vezes parecia ser tão frágil quanto uma boneca chinesa. Especialmente agora, neste estado enfraquecido. Eu sempre me assustava quando ele tinha esses ataques. Eu sempre me sentia tão incapaz, e se havia uma coisa que eu odiava, era me sentir incapaz. 

Demorou muito para que eu alcançasse a casa. Em situações como essa, até mesmo cinco minutos parecem ser horas. Shigure estava esperando na porta, recostado casualmente no portal.

"Você ligou para ele?" Eu perguntei sem fôlego.

Shigure assentiu. "Yup. Ele já está vindo para cá."

Eu entrei na casa deixando o cachorro para trás, sua voz me seguindo escada acima. "As garotas já arrumaram tudo o que é necessário," ele disse.

Eu deslizei a porta de Yuki com um pé e adentrei o quarto, vendo Uo, Hanajima e Tohru de pé no meio do recinto. Havia água na mesa de cabeceira, e a cama estava arrumada com lençóis extras. Eu coloquei Yuki em sua cama e Tohru cobriu seu corpo inconsciente, aquecendo-o enquanto eu me sentava contra a parede tentando recuperar meu fôlego.

Os minutos passaram enquanto continuamos ali em silêncio, os únicos sons eram os das meninas se movendo.

Finalmente alguém falou. "Então, o Príncipe tem asma?" Uo se recostou na parede oposta a minha, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Hanajima e Tohru estavam ao seu lado, Honda sentada em uma cadeira na escrivaninha de Yuki e Hanajima ao seu lado, uma mão em seu ombro.

Eu suspirei, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo. "Basicamente."

"Quem iria pensar..." Uo olhou na direção da cama de Yuki, onde este continuava desmaiado. Onde infernos estava o Hatori?

Fez-se silêncio por um momento e Uo falou novamente.

"Então … tem alguém que está vindo para examiná-lo?" ela fez um gesto na direção do rato.

"Yeah … uh, nosso …_ o médico da família_." Eu escolhi minhas palavras cuidadosamente.

"Sua família tem um médico?" Uo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Bem … yeah …" Hmmm, Uo e Hanajima provavelmente deveriam ir embora antes que descobrissem algo confidencial que poderia potencialmente coloca-las em perigo.

Tohru falou de repente. "Você se lembra do festival escolar onde nós estávamos vendendo onigiri?"

Hanajima e Uo assentiram.

"Vocês se lembram das duas pessoas que... uh... apareceram algum tempo depois que o festival começou? Uma era o Momiji," Tohru sorriu levemente com a memória, "E a outra era... o médico que está vindo checar o Yuki."

"Eu vagamente me recordo disso …" Hanajima disse em seu usual tom entediado.

"Yeah, o mesmo aqui." Uo concordou rapidamente com um curto gesto de cabeça. "Bem, eu me lembro de Momiji, mas o outro cara... Eu me lembro _mais ou menos_ dele."

"Hm," Tohru suspirou.

"O que ele é desses dois?" Hanajima perguntou gesticulando na minha direção e na de Yuki.

"Nosso primo," Eu respondi, ainda na mesma posição no chão.

"Meu deus, vocês tem muitos primos." Uo fechou os olhos por um momento, parecendo pensativa.

"Você não tem nem idéia," eu disse sarcasticamente. Tohru riu nervosamente com um sorriso inseguro.

"Falando de primos," Uo começou devagar, "Você sabe … não é exatamente … _normal _… que eles… _façam _coisas, como …"

"Como se agarrarem no telhado do colégio?" Eu ajudei com um sorriso sarcástico.

Uo me lançou um olhar de desgosto. "Yeah."

Eu fiz uma carranca. "Hn, bem … 'normal' é um termo muito _relativo _quando você é um Sohma." O nome deixou um gosto ruim na minha língua.

"Um termo relativo?" Uo ecoou.

"Yeah." E o prêmio para a Pessoa Mais Experta do ano vai para...

"Incomoda-se em explicar?"

Bem, vejamos... Kagura quer se casar comigo, Yuki foi o primeiro amor de Haru, e há Haru e Rin, Hiro e Kisa, e tudo me faz crer que Ayame está apaixonado por Hatori, enquanto pretende ao mesmo tempo ser amante de Shigure, e Hatori estava noivo de Kana. E todas essas pessoas estão ligadas umas as outras pelo mesmo sangue de certa forma.

E esse não é nem o início. A mãe de Momiji nem sabe que ele é seu filho. Ritsu é um desastre ambulante que acha que deve se desculpar por cada catástrofe que acontece com as pessoas ao seu redor e que se veste de mulher para esconder suas inseguranças. Haru desenvolveu dupla personalidade quando era mais novo porque cresceu em meio a uma família que o considerava "estúpido". Ayame é simplesmente... estranho sem nenhuma razão aparente, até mesmo para um Sohma. Hatori é quase cego de um olho porque ele se apaixonou e tentou se casar. E tudo isso não é nem o _topo _do iceberg. Somos todos integrantes de uma família maluca, pura e simplesmente. Uma família maluca, uma família _amaldiçoada. _

"Kyou?"

Eu olhei para cima, sendo retirado das minhas considerações mentais.

"Incomoda-se em explicar?" Uo repetiu sua pergunta.

"Bem, uh—"

"Ele está aqui, Hari," a voz de Shigure soou do hall de entrada. Hora perfeita. Eu me levantei no instante em que eles entraram no quarto.

Hatori congelou ao ver Uo e Hanajima e me lançou um olhar inquisitivo. "Elas já estão de saída," Eu disse.

"Huh?" Uo pareceu levemente ofendida. "Mas …"

"N-não, Kyou-kun está certo," Tohru interrompeu, sorrindo nervosamente. Ela se ergueu e caminhou na direção da porta. "Nós vamos sair por um momento para que Hatori-san possa dar uma olhada em Yuki-kun."

Eu concordei. Graças a Tohru. Se havia alguém a quem suas amigas iriam ouvir essa pessoa seria ela. As três saíram um momento depois, e Shigure nos seguiu, deixando Hatori para trás com um Yuki inconsciente.

Sem mais nada a dizer eu também sai. Preciso bater em alguma coisa.

* * *

"Shishou!" Eu chamei, tirando meus sapatos enquanto entrava no dojo. 

"Ah, Kyou, o que trás você aqui?" Eu vi Shishou ajudando um outro estudante do outro lado, enquanto um grupo maior estava espalhado treinando. Ele murmurou algo para o estudante e veio na minha direção, parecendo preocupado. "Hmm, você não deveria estar na escola?"

Oh merda. Eu havia me esquecido totalmente da escola! … Ah, pro inferno com isso. A escola já estaria fechada daqui uma hora ou mais, de qualquer forma. "Yuki teve um ataque," eu disse.

"Okay, mas isso ainda não explica o porquê de_ você _não está na escola_." _

Maldição, ele estava certo. " Eu... eu acho que... que... que..." Eu gaguejei. Eu não sabia como expressar exatamente o que eu estava sentindo. Infernos, eu nem _sei _o que eu estou sentindo. Como se supõe que eu diga para outra pessoa?

"Preocupado?" Shishou ofereceu.

Deixei escapar um suspiro pesado. "Talvez seja isso."

"Venha." Shishou me abraçou com um braço sobre meus ombros, me levando para mais fundo no dojo.

Sem aviso ele girou e me lançou um golpe no ombro. Causou uma dor aguda, mas eu não deixei que isso me paralisasse. Retruquei. Os outros estudantes se aproximaram para assistir.

Golpear—bloquear. Chutar—um passo para o lado. Abaixar, _socar, socar, socar,_ girar e dar uma rasteira. Chutar. Pular e chutar—bloquear, bloquear e bloquear. Meus braços estavam ardendo por impedir seus ataques, e tendo ele bloqueando os meus, e eu tinha certeza de que apareceria uma mancha grande enorme no meu queixo no próximo dia, mas não paramos a luta. Por aquele instante eu podia me esquecer de Yuki e me focar apenas _nisso. _Algo familiar, algo natural que não me causava estress, pelo contrário, aliviava.

Eu pulei para trás quando um outro chute foi lançado na direção da minha cabeça e rapidamente retalhei com um golpe de mãos. Rasteira, golpe de defesa, _bloquear, bloquear, _bloquear, socar: esquerda direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda, esquerda—girando um golpe de lado, revertendo um golpe. Com um bloqueio um último movimento, golpeei-o firme no estômago antes que meu braço pudesse ser lançado de lado, fazendo surgir uma estranha pontada no meu cotovelo. Ele chutou, de novo e de novo e de novo e de novo e de novo e de novo e de novo então ele socou—em cima, em baixo—que foi seguido de um último golpe com um pouco mais de força, que me fez cair aos seus pés.

Eu me sentei, inclinando um pouco para frente tentando recuperar o fôlego. Shishou aguardou, falando enquanto isso. "Então, você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo entre você e Yuki?"

Eu concordei, ainda arfando, tentando recuperar minha compostura. Eu me levantei, assumindo minha postura de luta. Shishou fez o mesmo, mas dessa vez não seria para lutar, e sim apenas bloquear. Comecei uma série de combinações, socos, costas das mãos, mãos fechadas, palmas abertas, chutes de lado, chutes baixos, chutes altos, chutes crescentes, e algo do tipo, enquanto ele continuava ali, bloqueando calmamente cada técnica. Era a mesma coisa que fazíamos quando eu era pequeno diante de um mar profundo de complexidades que era as artes marciais. Exceto, claro, minha nova reserva de conhecimento a respeito de técnicas básicas para _socar_ e _chutar_.

Os estudantes que estiveram nos assistindo voltaram a cuidar de seus próprios problemas e Shishou e eu começamos a conversar.

"Bem," Eu comecei enquanto meus quadris começaram uma série de movimentos familiares, "Você conhece a história. Ratazana e Gato—eterno inimigos. O Rato do Zodíaco enganou o Gato, e o Gato odeia o Rato desde então."

"Mmhm."

"Mas e se... a história mudasse por algum motivo?" _Chute crescente, chute alto, socar, socar. _

A sombra de um sorriso cruzou os lábios de Shishou. "Você e Yuki se tornaram amigos?"

Corei e rezei para que tivesse sido de leve para que Shishou não notasse. "Uh … acho que não."

"Então … o que você está tentando me dizer?"

_Golpear. Cruzar. Agarrar. "_Bem... eu não acho que nós somos realmente _amigos_, talvez, mas... algo mudou, e eu não sei o que verdadeiramente está acontecendo."

_Corte alto. Mão fechada. Costas das mãos. _

"O que mudou?"

_Palma aberta. Palma aberta. Chutar. Chutar. _"Uh …" Oh, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu realmente vou contar isso para ele? Eu podia sentir a temperatura das minhas bochechas aumentar mais alguns graus, " Nossa relação... está agora mais física."

"Oh? Como assim?"

_Punhos fechados. Golpe reverso. _"Uh … bem … erm …" Meu próximo golpe foi fraco e puramente um gesto enquanto minha mente fervilhava com uma explicação que não iria enlouquecer totalmente meu mestre de artes marciais. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria ser completamente honesto com ele. Se eu não pudesse confiar em Shishou, em _quem _eu iria confiar? Eu inalei profundamente antes de soltar. "_Elemebeijou." _

"O q—_agh!_" Ele não bloqueou meu chute de lado, como se suas habilidades funcionais tivessem desligado. Ele ficou parado, e eu me endireitei, saindo da minha posição de luta. O chão do dojo subitamente me pareceu _muito _fascinante. " O que você... O que você quer dizer com ele ter te beijado?" Shishou perguntou, sua voz falha. O que é que ele tivesse esperado que eu dissesse, era algo obviamente _bem _diferente disso.

"Bom … uh … veja bem … ele estava estudando para um teste …" Oh, aqui vamos nós. Isso será muito estranho. "E … Eu estava sendo escandaloso e ele me disse para eu calar a boca, mas eu não obedeci e então ele me beijou e depois me deixou e então no outro dia eu pensei em me vingar e beijar _ele _mas ao em vez de ficar louco e fugir e me deixar sozinho ele correspondeu e as coisas evoluíram depois disso e—"

"Kyo! Vá devagar!" Shishou agarrou meus ombros enquanto eu respirava profundamente, repondo o ar que eu gastara com a explicação. Havia sido em vão, e eu teria que explicar novamente.

Shishou me pegou pelo braço e me levou para fora do dojo. Nós nos sentamos nos degraus da escada, e eu fixei meu olhar em meu colo, lágrimas começando a surgir no canto dos meus olhos, se recusando a cair. Escutei Shishou respirar profundamente antes de dizer, " Então, comece da parte onde Yuki estava estudando para um teste."

Minha voz falhou enquanto eu falava, me fazendo desejar sair correndo no meio do nada e desaparecer. "Ele estava estudando, e eu o estava interrompendo, fazendo bastante barulho e fazendo o que eu sei fazer de melhor."

"Que é?"

"Irritando-o. E desafiando-o para uma luta, e... ao em vez de me bater... ele..."

"Te beijou?"

"Yeah, isso." Eu fechei meus olhos. Era uma tortura revelar a história para outra pessoa dessa forma. Pura e grande humilhação.

"Isso é … estranho," Shishou murmurou. "Mas … isso é tudo?"

"Um … não." Eu ouvi Shishou exalar profundamente com isso, e eu sabia que ele estava ansiando para ouvir. " Então... no outro dia, depois dele me beijar, eu... eu pensei que eu poderia me vingar, e o encurralei. E... eu não sei se era alguma espécie de batalha, uma nova forma de medir forças. Se eu não podia derrotá-lo nas artes marciais, eu achei que poderia ao menos derrotá-lo _nisso. _Dominar e destroçar ele. Algo como do tipo."

Shishou fungou pensativo. "Continue."

"Bem, uh … então, eu beijei ele, então ele começou a corresponder, e ele ficou na liderança novamente. Então eu retaliei, e quando ele veio para o meu quarto, eu meio que..." Porque isso estava acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca me sentira tão envergonhado e embaraçado em toda a minha vida como agora. Mas eu precisava dizer para alguém, eu precisava que alguém me escutasse, que alguém _entendesse._ "Eu o prensei na cama e... bem... o provoquei. E ele pagou na mesma moeda me amarrando na cama dele."

Shishou se virou na minha direção, um tom de preocupação em seus olhos. "Kyou, vocês dois não..."

"Ah … não …" Eu cerrei meus dentes e uma nova chama dominou minhas bochechas. "Nós não... não... nós não fizemos _isso_." Então, suavemente, acrescentei, "Mas quase."

Shishou suspirou. "Estou vendo. Então o que aconteceu?"

"Eu … fiquei realmente … confuso. Eu _continuo _confuso. Shishou, se essa é apenas uma forma de medir forças—outra batalha—então porque eu … sinto essas coisas que eu não deveria sentir?"

"Se sente como?"

"Bem … uma noite... eu estava tão confuso e tão frustrado... que eu não conseguia dormir. Então eu sai da cama e simplesmente... fui parar no quarto do Yuki, e eu estava chorando, e eu pensava que ele estava dormindo, mas ele me viu e me pediu que eu fosse até ele, e quando eu me sentei ao lado dele... ele... ele simplesmente me abraçou."

"Mmhm. Então talvez você não seja o único... sentindo coisas."

Eu olhei para cima, então, surpresa dominaram meus olhos. Ele estava na verdade... me ajudando. Shishou não estava desgostoso (bem, provavelmente estava, mas não aparentemente a ponto de me mandar embora e nunca mais falar comigo.). Ele estava me ajudando, e eu não pude deixar de sentir lágrimas em meus olhos. "Shishou..." E dessa vez as lágrimas caíram. Eu puxei minhas pernas para o meu peito e afundei minha face em meu joelho, soluçando. "Essa noite, a gente...a gente _quase_..." Minha voz estava abafada e rouca. Senti uma das mãos de Shishou em meus ombros trêmulos. "Mas eu não consegui ir adiante." Solucei, "Eu não podia, eu não conseguia entender! E ele compreendeu! Ele me disse que estava tudo bem, e eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu _não sei _o que fazer! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! _E-eu não posso estar me sentindo desse jeito!"_

"Shhhh, Kyou." Shishou começou a massagear suavemente o meu ombro, mas as lágrimas não paravam de cair.

"Eu estava assustado," Eu continuei, minha voz ainda pontuada de inúmeros soluços. "Eu tentei me convencer de que era apenas uma batalha, nada mais, que eu não sentia nada por ele além de desejo e luxúria. E eu acho que eu o machuquei. Mas eu não pude evitar. Eu não posso dizer para ele como me sinto! Eu nem _sei _como eu me sinto. Eu não sei! Maldição!"

Shishou permaneceu em silêncio enquanto eu chorava e colocava minhas frustrações para fora, até eu ficar completamente exausto e me recostar nele. Eu não sabia se ele sabia o que dizer, porque continuamos sentados lá até o sol se por e nada mais foi dito até eu me despedir e voltar para a casa de Shigure.

Eu vagamente me perguntava como Yuki estava.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora 2:**_ Então meus queridos, tentando animar um pouco as coisa cheer -.-, preciso dizer que este é um dos capítulos que mais gosto. É tão bom ler sobre a relação entre o Shishou e o Kyou, e a simplicidade, e a forma que ele parece estar adoravelmente inseguro, e confuso, e apaixonado. xD Sem contar os pensamentos em relação a família maluca dele, foi hilário traduzir esse trecho. _

_Bem, a partir de agora tenho que anunciar que a tradução ficará um pouco difícil, hum,, começarão algumas gírias e palavras que para norte-americanos cabeçudos não são nada, assim como fuck, shit e damn, essas coisas, mas essas expressões são meio únicas como, fuckeable! Como se traduz isso por Deus? Se alguém puder me dar uma luz, porque o significado em inglês é de certa forma suavizado pela regularidade que eles usam fuck, mas em português seria vulgar ao extremo traduzir ao pé da letra, se é que tem como. Kyaaaa!_

_Espero então lindinhus, que vocês tenham um maravilhoso ano novo, que o fdp da pessoa que transformou meu natal num inferno morra intoxicado (ahem!), e que até primeiro de janeiro eu poste o novo capítulo... e SIM!!Próximo capítulo... hummm... lemon! Mas não enlouqueçam 0.o_

_Boas festas, e muitos abraços e enxam a cara por mim! Hehehe_


	13. Confissões

**AVISO:** _Okay, antes que alguém comece a ler e depois a barulhar no meu ouvido (sim, sempre tem uma toupeira que faz isso!) neste capítulo tem LEMMOOOMMMM!!! Sim, sexo, ou seja lá como queira chamar. xD Numa opinião pessoal, é um pouco gráfico, portanto se você não gosta de ler, tem medo, tremedeiras ou qualquer sintoma estranho, esteja avisado e não venha puxar meu pé, pq vou dar coice._

_Divirtam-se!_

* * *

** Título:** _Somos Simplesmente Pessoas Estúpidas Fazendo Coisas Estúpidas em um Mundo Estúpido _

**Autor:** _XO'MagickMoon'OX _

**Casal:**_Yuki/Kyou _

**Disclaimer: **_Não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Fruits Basket, essa história é apenas para divertir as pobre almas perdidas deste site. _

**Avisos: **_Contém linguagem ofensiva, cenas pesadas e é uma fanfic claramente shonen ai/slash. Portanto se você não se sente a vontade com isso, por favor não leia._

* * *

_---_

_---_

"_Yeah, aquele beijo. Obviamente você estava tentando me deixar confuso, eu sei, me enlouquecer para que eu te deixasse em paz. Era uma batalha... e você perdeu."__………………………………… _

_……………… "Nem sempre você vence." _

_……… "Eu sei, mas é muito divertido te provocar." …………… _

_"Você … sabe eu—_ahh_—odeio você … certo?" __………… _

_…………… "Apenas espere seu rato maldito … Eu irei tomar a liderança novamente." _

_"… como você é bonito." ………………………… _

_…………………………………………… "Eu quero você." ………… _

_"Eu não sei o que eu estou sentindo, o que eu estou pensando, o que está acontecendo entre a gente... Eu estou tão confuso!" ………………………………………… _

……………… "_Você só … você não entende!" _………………………………

"_Yeah, bem foi _você_ que começou com tudo isso!" _………………

Cobri minhas orelhas tentando bloquear a voz de Kyou. Desde que eu acordara me deparando com Hatori me inspecionando, não consegui parar de pensar sobre _ele._ Eu continuava relembrando o dia em que tudo isso começara, trabalhando como tudo chegará ao estágio atual, tentando descobrir uma forma, algum deslize no meio da trajetória que me fizera apaixonar por _ele. _Como era possível? _Como?_

Eu sentia como se eu estivesse numa roleta russa. Num minuto eu estava de pé, no outro eu estava caído, e durante todo o tempo meu estômago permanecia pesado. Às vezes eu girava em círculos, percorrendo um abismo de miséria e medo, e no minuto seguinte alcançando o topo do mundo. Eu não podia continuar traçando o que acontecera. Suponho que a única coisa que me mantinha são era estar me agarrando a verdade de eu estar apaixonado por Kyou. Não importa o que acontecesse, era isso que me mantinha flutuando, me impedindo de afundar em confusão. Mesmo pensando que eu podia me agarrar a concepções de _como _ou _porque _eu estava apaixonado por ele, isso era tudo o que importava, e isso eu aceitava.

O laranja do sol se pondo estava preenchendo meu quarto, deixando sombras, quando escutei a porta da frente ser aberta e fechada. Ouvi passos subindo as escadas e logo em seguida a porta do meu quarto foi aberta, e, mesmo que eu estivesse de costas para o visitante, eu tinha um sentimento de que sabia quem era.

"O que infernos você ainda está fazendo deitado?"

Eu fechei os olhos e prensei parte do meu nariz, tentando evitar que minha dor de cabeça retornasse. "Gato estúpido," Grunhi. "Você precisa ser tão escandaloso?"

"Me responda." Eu ouvi as pernas de uma cadeira se arrastarem no chão, atravessando o quarto, fazendo-me apertar as mandíbulas.

Deixando escapar um suspiro exasperado, me virei para encarar Kyou, que agora estava sentado ao lado da cama, braços cruzados e uma carranca. "Eu... não me sinto bem."

"Mentira," ele retrucou. "Pare de mentir para mim."

"Sério, não estou bem." Apertei o local em meu peito onde havia um pulsar estranho e doloroso contra minha caixa toráxica. Eu não sabia se era um pulsar gerado pela minha imaginação ou se era verdade.

"Hn." Kyou olhou para o lado por um momento, inclinado-se para frente e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. "Então, você vai me dizer?"

"Dizer o quê?"

"Me dizer porque você entrou em pânico no telhado da escola." Seu olhar se moveu para o chão, escondido por mechas alaranjadas. "Eu estava realmente preoc—" Ele congelou. Eu pretendi não ter escutado a última coisa que ele disse.

"Eu não sei." Me virei novamente, me afastando dele.

"Você está mentindo."

"Não eu não estou." Um vago senso de déjà vu subitamente me dominou.

"Sim você está! Me fala!"

"Porque você se importa?"

"Você preferia que eu não me importasse?"

"…"

"Yuki?"

"Eu …"

"…"

A porta foi aberta. "Rapazes?"

Eu me sentei me virando para ver Honda-san de pé no portal.

"Está … tudo bem?" ela perguntou timidamente. O medo e a preocupação atravessaram meu peito.

"Yeah," Kyou respondeu, sem nem tirar os olhos de mim, "está tudo ótimo."

Somente eu detectei o sarcasmo em sua voz.

Honda-san sorriu, ainda um pouco incerta, "Bem, okay," ela disse de qualquer forma. Enquanto ela se virava para se retirar, disse por sobre o ombro. "O jantar já está pronto."

* * *

Durante o resto da semana Kyou e eu quase não conversamos um com o outro. Na realidade, nós dificilmente interagimos. Ele continuava com raiva de mim, parece, e eu continuava com raiva dele. Minha irritação era provavelmente injustificada e um total desperdício de energia, mas eu não podia evitar. Eu estava magoado. Mesmo depois de ter refletido comigo mesmo, ainda me chateava saber que Kyou não me amava. Então, okay, ele obviamente se preocupava comigo de alguma forma, mas eu sabia que este pouquinho de afeto era soterrado por uma profunda aversão, uma aversão que havia sido base do nosso relacionamento por quase uma década. E claro, tudo culpa da maldição do Zodíaco. Porque eu era o Rato, e ele era o Gato, e nós dois nascemos para ser inimigos – nem mais, nem menos.

Mas, apesar de tudo isso eu havia me apaixonado por ele. Porque eu era um tolo, e Kyou era o que acabara rindo por último. Kyou e todo o resto do mundo, rindo de como desesperançoso eu me sentia por me apaixonar pelo meu inimigo! Que piada.

Para todo mundo, menos para mim.

E isso machucava, mas meu travesseiro era o único que via minhas lágrimas. Era o único ombro que eu tinha para chorar. E agora eu sôo como um perdedor patético que eu sabia ser. Porque nada na minha vida dá certo pelos menos uma vez? Só uma vez?

Se bem, que pensando no passado, ter conhecido Honda-san foi mais que uma benção. Ela era uma salvação e continuava sendo nesses últimos dias. E ainda assim, este era meu único problema no qual ela não poderia me ajudar. Eu não podia dizer para ela o que estava acontecendo! Ela já sabia mais do que devia! Eu sabia que ela nunca olharia para mim da mesma forma, e a dor continuaria me matando.

Alguém bateu na porta, mas ignorei, sentando-me e usando o lençol para enxugar minhas lágrimas.

A batida não parou.

"Rato maldito, abra a porta!"

"Não!" Eu sabia que soava como uma criança emburrada, mas eu não me importava.

"Eu irei quebrar a porta!"

"Para quê? Apenas abra e invada o quarto como você sempre faz," Zombei. Ele provavelmente esquecera de que não havia tranca nas portas.

"Eu … Você … Er …" ele constatou. "Rato maldito!"

Eu não me importava o bastante para responder. Só esperava que minha face não denunciasse que eu estivera chorando, e pelo já esperado, Kyou deslizou a porta para o lado e entrou no quarto, mesmo eu não tendo permitido.

"O que você quer?" Grunhi, sentando-me de pernas cruzadas na cama.

"Shigure e Tohru saíram," ele disse, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Mesmo com minhas preocupações prioritárias, senti meu coração acelerar diante do brilho sugestivo nos olhos dele. Mantive-me calado, como se não fosse comigo. "E?"

Ele suspirou, correndo uma mão pelos cabelos enquanto afundava a outra no bolso da calça cargo que vestia. "Então eu espero que você pare de me evitar e comece finalmente a _falar _comigo!"

"Evitando você? Você tem feito o mesmo que eu." Repliquei.

"Então eu espero que _nós_ paremos de evitar um ao outro," ele emendou revirando os olhos.

Eu senti uma necessidade desesperada de mudar de assunto. "Onde eles foram?"

Kyou pareceu confuso, o que foi confirmado pelo seu inteligente: "Huh?"

"Honda-san e Shigure," elaborei. "Onde eles foram?"

"A nenhum lugar _juntos_, se é isso o que você está pensando." Ele caminhou até minha cama e se sentou, o colchão afundou com o acréscimo de peso. "Tohru foi visitar o avô, e Shigure saiu com Hatori e Ayame. Acho que ele disse algo sobre passar o fim de semana na casa do lago." Ele deu de ombros, deitando-se com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Oh." Eu continuei sentado ali assistindo os olhos escarlates se fixarem no teto. Então, ele se sentou, colocando as pernas na cama e sentando-se sobre os joelhos. Um sorriso predatório espalhou por sua face.

"Você ainda tem que tomar a liderança, sabe." Ele se inclinou para frente me empurrando contra o travesseiro. E de repente seu olhar suavizou e seu sorriso cresceu com uma pequena ruga de preocupação. " E talvez," ele murmurou, " enquanto isso, você pode me dizer porque você estava chorando."

Eu corei ao mesmo tempo que ele aproximava nossas faces, sua língua lambendo de leve minha bochecha. "E-eu não estava chorando!"

"Você cheira a lágrimas," ele respirou contra minha têmpora, "e você está com sabor de lágrimas também."

Maldito hiper-sentidos felinos.

"Então, Garoto-Rato, qual o problema?"

"Kyou … Eu …" Senti minha garganta se apertar de nervosismo." Eu... Eu não quero continuar com isso."

Kyou se afastou um pouco, procurando algo em meus olhos enquanto os seus faiscavam com aflição.

"O-o quê?"

"Eu não quero... lutar esta 'batalha' mais," continuei. " Eu quero que as coisas voltem a ser como eram, com nossas batalhas normais."

Ele sorriu de forma forçada, o queixo tremendo. " Você quer dizer... voltar ao que era antes, com você me odiando e eu te odiando? Quase não nos falando, evitando um ao outro?" Seu rosto escureceu com alguma estranha emoção e sua voz cresceu raivosa. Eu não podia evitar me sentir pequeno, especialmente com ele sobre mim da forma que estava. " Com todas as inseguranças, todas as emoções escondidas!"

"Emoções escondidas?" Ecoei começando a me irritar. "Emoções escondidas, Kyou? Como é que você pode sequer falar em 'emoções' quando elas não são nem diferentes do que eram antes. Você _continua _me odiando e eu continuo..." Minha voz prontamente morreu em minha garganta.

Mas Kyou pareceu não notar e continuou. " O que te deu essa maldita idéia, huh?" Eu pisquei diante de seu tom ácido. "Em algum momento no passado eu disse que odeio você?"

"Bem, você disse … uma vez … aquele dia em que eu te amarrei na cama—"

"_Outro além _desse!"

"Porque isso importa? Você certamente não fez nada para provar que se sente diferente!"

O queixo dele caiu e subitamente ele se pareceu bastante com um peixe fora da água, fechando e abrindo a boca, como se tivesse perdido a habilidade de falar. Finalmente ele pareceu encontrar a própria voz e exclamou, "Do que é que você está falando?" Ele pegou minha face com ambas as mãos, lágrimas alcançando seus olhos subitamente. _"Isso é muito pouco para você captar a mensagem?"_ Ele se inclinou e capturou meus lábios no beijo mais gentil que eu já pudera imaginar. Meu coração bateu contra meu peito enquanto ele movia a boca contra a minha, suave e lentamente, sua língua deslizando com facilidade por entre meus lábios. Eu gemi. Eu não pude evitar. Eu nunca sentira nada tão bonito quanto este beijo. Mesmo todos nossos beijos combinados não poderiam rivalizar com a ternura deste. Quando ele se afastou, ele continuava a beira das lágrimas, o cenho franzido em uma expressão de dor. "Isso não te diz _nada?"_ ele perguntou.

Era a minha vez de fazer a imitação do peixe. "Uh … Eu …"

Kyou colapsou sobre mim, os braços afundando por entre meus ombros e a cama, para me abraçar enquanto chorava no meu pescoço.

"Kyou …" Eu continuava não conseguindo encontrar palavras. O que estava acontecendo? Porque ele subitamente estava agindo daquela forma?

"Para alguém que supostamente é tão inteligente," ele disse, a voz torturada por soluços, "Você é muito tonto!"

"_Eu _sou tonto?" Sibilei. "Eu? E _você!_"

"_O_ _que têm_ eu?"

"Você não entende... _Você não_ … Rrgh, eu não consigo te _entender_!"

Isso fez apenas com que eu o abraçasse mais forte.

Ele não me empurrou. Apenas apertou a face contra o meu pescoço, como se estivesse tentando desaparecer. Eu podia sentir suas lágrimas contra minha pele, sua respiração quente contra meu pescoço. "O que é," ele sussurrou, "que você não _entende_?"

"O mesmo pode ser dito para você."

"Então me diga o que é que eu não estou entendendo!" ele disse, a voz aumentando novamente. Ele se sentou, ambas as mãos ao lado da minha cabeça, olhando diretamente para mim.

"Este é o problema!" Eu destaquei. "Eu devia não precisar te dizer! Você já deveria saber! Você já deveria saber que _eu amo você!" _Os olhos de Kyou se arregalaram, mas eu não tentei me consertar, eu não tentei negar.

"O-o quê?"

"Você me ouviu."

A face dele se avermelhou. "B-bem... porque você não já não sabe também?"

"O que eu não sei?" Retruquei, encarando-o.

"Porque _você_ já não sabe que _eu amo você_!"

Dessa vez meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu virei minha cabeça para o lado. "Você não quis dizer isso."

"Sim, eu quis!"

"Não, você não quis. Você não pode. Se fosse assim você não continuaria pretendendo que isso não significa nada. Você não ficaria chamando isso de batalha. Você não tentaria fingir que não se importa!"

"Parece para você que eu não me _importo_, Yuki? Porque eu estaria aqui sentado, dizendo tudo isso, dizendo para você sair... desse estado patético de piedade no qual você se afundou e – OLHE PARA MIM, maldição!" Ele agarrou meu queixo e virou minha face para que pudesse olhar diretamente nos meus olhos. "Agora _me escute! _Eu não sei como você arranjou... essa _idéia _de que eu não me importo com você, mas você está errado!"

A mão dele em meu queixo estava começando a me machucar e as lágrimas que eu estava contendo finalmente caíram. "Aquela noite..." eu disse. "O dia depois _daquela noite, _você me tratou como se tudo continuasse sendo um jogo! Como se não tivesse significado nada! Como se fosse uma estúpida batalha por dominância! Você pensou que se... que se você tivesse me tido, você finalmente me derrotaria, não foi?"

Ele me encarou como se não acreditasse no que eu dizia. "Do que infernos você está _falando!_ Se fosse isso o que eu sentia, você pensa que teria hesitado? Você não acha que eu _teria_ seguido adiante? Acorde, Yuki! Olhe para mim e me diga se eu estou mentindo. Me diga que eu não estou sendo completamente _honesto _com você quando digo que _eu te amo_, quando eu digo que estava muito assustado para fazer qualquer coisa naquela noite! Eu estava com medo de que tudo estivesse indo muito rápido, com medo de cometer um erro e acabar te machucando. Eu nunca seria capaz de fazer isso com você!"

Eu fechei meus olhos. As lágrimas não paravam. Isso estava realmente acontecendo? Era possível que eu estivesse errado, que ele _de fato _sentisse o mesmo que eu sentia por ele? Eu não tive tempo para ponderar além disso quando algo quente e úmido se fechou contra a minha boca. Sem nem ao menos pensar, eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Eu parei de resistir e deixei que ele me beijasse. E o beijei de volta.

Foi breve e suave, e quando ele se afastou, ele murmurou contra meus lábios. "Yuki, eu _juro _diante de qualquer instituição, qualquer divindade, qualquer coisa que faça você _acreditar _em mim quando eu digo que _amo _você."

Eu concordei finalmente acreditando. Então, de súbito, me senti... estranhamente tonto e realizado, " Eu acredito em você. E," sorri, deslizando meu dedo por sua bochecha, " Eu amo você também."

Muito próximos, nossos lábios se encontraram e dessa vez de uma forma doce e suave. Eu praticamente derreti, e meu coração batia tão rápido que era como se estivesse dando voltas, assim como meu estômago. Então, isso era amor? Talvez. O que é que fosse, era perfeito. Absoluta felicidade. E eu não queria que acabasse nunca.

Mas claro, todas as coisas boas chegavam ao fim, e lá vinha o aforismo. De qualquer forma, isso não era algo tão simples de se terminar. Estava apenas começando. Respirando pesadamente, seus lábios se afastaram da minha boca e começaram a beijar o canto dela, traçando uma linha ao longo do meu queixo, de forma leve e provocativa e prazerosa, quente e suave. Seu corpo estava pressionado contra o meu na cama, deitado contra o meu, e eu não me importava. Ele parecia não pesar nada e eu o teria deixado ali para sempre se ele pedisse. Apenas deitado ali, me beijando, me tocando, fazendo todas as coisas que eu estivera esperando para que ele fizesse já a algum tempo, dessa vez de forma real, cada ação carregada de emoção, cada movimento, cada esforço. Meus dedos agarrados aos seus ombros, minha cabeça rolando no travesseiro para expor meu pescoço, onde sua boca lentamente sorvia. Oh, tão lentamente...

Ao mesmo tempo suas mãos estavam passeando, bem, por todos os lados. Para baixo dos meus braços, meu estômago, debaixo da minha camiseta e acima do meu peito, abaixo novamente, para minha cintura, me provocando indo para a minha calça, para depois repousar nos meus quadris, o qual ele começou a friccionar com os seus. Era _tão _excitante , me fazendo ter vertigens de prazer e rapidamente perdi o controle da minha voz.

Sua boca alcançou meu colo, e neste instante eu me sentei diante de seu pedido silencioso. Lentamente, ele agarrou a borda da minha camiseta e a ergueu, fazendo questão de roçar os dedos no meu estômago, recusando-se a perder contato por sequer um instante. Antes que eu soubesse, minha camiseta havia desaparecido e eu o estava colocando o mais próximo possível de mim, subitamente incomodado com a forma com que eu estava exposto. Ele me segurou por um instante, sua boca sugando a junção do meu pescoço com o ombro, a sua língua percorrendo repetitivamente o local.

"Mmmmmm, _Kyo_," Eu gemi em seu ombro. Eu podia sentir um calor surgindo no meu baixo ventre, e eu sabia o que eu queria.

"Shhhh," ele me silenciou, removendo sua boca do meu pescoço e correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Seus lábios pousaram na minha tempora, beijando o lado da minha face. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu suspirei diante da atenção que estava recebendo. Mas eu também queria fazer algo. Eu queria dar prazer para Kyou, não vice versa. Eu queria mostrar para ele o quanto eu o amava.

Eu segurei a bainha de sua camiseta e comecei a puxá-la para cima, mas ele segurou minhas mãos e cessou minhas ações. Olhei para ele de forma inquisitiva. Ele apenas sorriu de lado, sentando-se. Eu tentei acompanha-lo quando ele se distanciou, mas ele apenas me empurrou de volta com o pé, fazendo-me cair de costas no colchão. "Divirta-se," ele ronronou.

Estremeci em antecipação enquanto seus olhos cintilavam sedutoramente. Ele apanhou o final da própria camiseta e começou a retirá-la, da forma mais lenta que podia. Mas este era seu plano. Uma mão deixou sua camiseta e traçou um caminho por seu abdômen musculoso, seguindo em seguida o trajeto de sua roupa. Acima de seu estômago, através de seu peito. Ele fechou os olhos e deixou que sua cabeça rolasse para o lado quando seus dedos roçaram em seus mamilos. Meus olhos estavam grudados naquela mão, desejando que fosse a minha. No mesmo instante me encontrei indo para frente, seu pé novamente me impediu, me empurrando.

Eu bufei, afastando as mechas de cabelo dos meus olhos. "Isso provoque," grunhi.

"Essa é a intenção," ele replicou facilmente.

Finalmente a camiseta se fora e eu pulei nele. Eu não podia manter meus lábios, minhas mãos, longe dele. Eles estavam por todos os lugares, de seu pescoço para seus ombros até seu colo. Ele era tão delicioso, exatamente como eu me lembrava. Meus dedos traçaram cada contorno, cada curva, de seu braço até seu peito, esculpindo seu estômago. Meus lábios abandonaram sua clavícula, sugando e lambendo um caminho abaixo de seu peito, até alcançar seu lado esquerdo onde eu passei a língua por seu mamilo.

"_Yuki_," ele expirou, arqueando levemente. Seus dedos de fecharam atrás da minha cabeça, silenciosamente me incitando. Eu continuei acariciando aquele ponto sensível, usando minha língua e meus lábios, com delicadeza e provocativamente, para depois tomar o mamilo completamente em minha boca, mordendo. Ele sibilou num som que parecia uma mistura de dor e prazer, e eu o suguei com força. "A_hhhh_," ele gemeu. Um som familiar começou a reverberar por sua caixa toráxica. Oh céus, ele estava ronronando novamente. Sorri de lado sobre seu mamilo enquanto meus dedos iam estimular o outro.

Parecia que, como meu pescoço que era meu ponto fraco, este era o dele. E eu não iria esquecer. Movi-me por sobre seu peito, lambendo seu peito, eventualmente mordendo com força suficiente para deixar uma marca enquanto eu me dirigia para o outro mamilo. Ele sabia o que eu estava fazendo, e acho que só de pensar nisso ele ficava mais excitado. Ele era meu agora, e a prova: as marcas que ficariam em sua pele no outro dia. Finalmente alcancei o outro mamilo, dando-lhe a mesma atenção.

"Mmm, _Yuki _…" Meu nome estava carregado com sua suave respiração que escapava de seus lábios enquanto ele continuava a ronronar. "Yuki," ele repetiu, um pouco mais que um sussurro dessa vez. Comecei a me afastar de seu peito, indo para o meio de seu abdômen. "Yuki."

"Huh?"

"Vem cá," ele murmurou, quase me puxando na direção de sua boca, unindo nossos lábios. E imediatamente eu me perdi no beijo, e antes que eu soubesse, eu estava de costas novamente, contra o travesseiro, e Kyou em cima de mim. Maldito ele e sua furtividade.

"Não vale," reclamei.

Ele apenas riu. "Você fica uma gracinha quando faz bico."

"Você está sugerindo que eu não sou uma gracinha o tempo todo?"

Sua expressão ficou entre um sorriso divertido e uma carranca. "Garoto esperto," ele murmurou e começou a mordiscar meu pescoço. "Só você consegue transformar um elogio em um insulto."

Eu não tive que responder quando minha consciência desapareceu, levando minhas habilidades motoras junto. Em pensar que eu estava bastante ciente que Kyou estava mordendo meu ponto fraco próximo a minha orelha, faíscas de prazer estavam percorrendo meu pescoço. E eu estava ainda mais desperto para suas mãos deslizando pela borda da minha calça. E, simultaneamente, fiquei atento ao desconfortável aperto no meu baixo ventre. Eu grunhi, pego entre os sentidos de prazer e angústia, enquanto ele continuava a se mover lentamente no sentido horizontal. Eu queria que ele fosse mais rápido.

Agarrei sua mão e pressionei entre as minhas pernas, incapaz de controlar o audível gemido que deixei escapar. Era quase que um grito. Olhando para Kyou, vi que ele ficou tenso, os olhos se arregalando levemente diante da minha reação. Nós ainda estávamos, fora nossa respiração ofegante, em meio a um silêncio de palavras.

"…"

"…"

Então, ele friccionou experimentalmente minha área mais sensitiva, recebendo os mesmos resultados.

"_Oh Deus_," Expirei, agarrando aos seus ombros enquanto sua mão permanecia pousada, imóvel, entre minhas pernas. Eu estava tremendo ao mesmo tempo em que a pressão intensificava, fazendo o confinamento da minha calça quase que doloroso. Eu o puxei para baixo, beijando-o profundamente enquanto ele me tocou novamente, meu quase grito sendo contido por sua boca. Separamos-nos, respirando pesadamente, e eu sussurrei. "P-pare de me... provocar..."

Ele apenas sorriu de lado, dizendo, "Você é muito sensível. Basta um toque, e," – novamente ele fez à mesma fricção! Ele estava _tentando _me matar? – "você perde o controle."

Eu ainda estava tremendo e assumi uma meia careta. Eu podia sentir o calor em minhas bochechas. "E-e... algum problema?"

Ele riu, inclinando-se para frente para lamber minha orelha, murmurando. "Nenhum. Eu apenas acho sexy." Então ele se sentou, apoiado em minha cintura, me encarando de forma séria enquanto uma onda de preocupação atravessava meus olhos. Eu me ergui apoiado nos cotovelos, mordendo meu lábio inferior nervosamente, imaginando o que havia de errado. Após um outro momento de silêncio, ele falou, sua voz soando rouca. "Você... você tem certeza..."

"Eu quero isso," declarei, não voltando atrás em meu pedido. Em pensar que eu não sabia exatamente o que 'isso' significava, mas eu sabia que era algo que eu desesperadamente, _desesperadamente _desejava. Implorei com meus olhos. Se ele não fizesse isso, eu não sabia o que aconteceria comigo. Eu só... eu só _precisava _disso. "Por favor..." murmurei.

Kyou sorriu docemente, e então disse, "Okay, mas... nós iremos devagar. Não porque eu quero te provocar, apenas porque... porque eu não quero te machucar."

Eu, também, sorri, meu peito preenchido com um estranho calor. "Eu amo você."

"Também te amo."

Com isso, ele se inclinou e me beijou novamente, profunda e ternamente. E ao mesmo tempo suas mãos se moveram entre nós, brincando com o zíper da minha calça, desfazendo-o, retirando a peça de roupa logo em seguida. Ergui meus quadris, ainda conectado a boca de Kyou, e ele descartou a calça completamente, jogando-a no chão. Dobrei meus joelhos para que ele pudesse tirar minhas meias sem quebrar o beijo e logo elas já haviam desaparecido também. Meu coração estava disparado, minha tremedeira começando a me dominar. Kyou se deitou sobre mim, eu podia sentir seu coração batendo tão rápido quanto o meu.

Ele prendeu seus dedos ao redor da borda dos meus boxers, fazendo meu estômago revirar excitado. Ele afastou a própria cintura da minha e eu o acompanhei me afastando da cama, e logo minha roupa de baixo estava nos meu joelhos, e eu a chutei o restante do caminho, até ouvi-la cair em algum lugar com um quase inaudível _fwump_. Kyou sentou-se novamente e eu me ergui sobre meus cotovelos novamente, assistindo-o nervosamente enquanto seu olhar passeava por meu corpo, fazendo-me corar bruscamente. Após o que pareceu séculos, seus olhos se encontraram com os meus e não havia nos orbes escarlates nada mais do que desejo e amor.

Usando meus pulsos, me sentei, e sorrindo de lado disse, "Sua vez."

"O qu—_oomph!_" Avancei para cima dele e suas calças e meias já haviam desaparecido em um flash, sendo seguidas rapidamente por seus boxers. Finalmente tomando um pouco de controle da situação, ele me empurrou de volta para cama, e mais uma vez eu estava sendo prensado por ele.

"Você não vai deixar eu te ver?" Perguntei sem fôlego enquanto ele acariciava meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir o sangue subir para suas bochechas e sorri, fazendo um cafuné em sua cabeça. "Por favor?"

Ele murmurou alguma coisa que não entendi e se sentou sobre os joelhos, olhando para baixo enquanto tentava esconder o rubor de sua face. Mas, Deus, ele era belo. Tudo em relação a ele era perfeito. Absolutamente _perfeito. _Senti o calor em meu estômago se espalhar para todos os lugares, e subitamente eu estava muito quente. Eu não achava que Kyou se considerasse atrativo, porque ele se recusava a me encarar. Então eu disse para ele, "Você é lindo."

Sim, ele olhou para mim. Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Porque você está dizendo isso?" ele murmurou, soando surpreso.

"Porque você é."

"Hn," ele grunhiu em dúvida. Suspirei agarrando seus ombros e puxando-o para baixo enquanto me deitava novamente contra os travesseiros. Abracei-o fortemente e ele não protestou. Meus dedos brincaram com a parte de trás de seu pescoço, traçando sua espinha. Ele estremeceu e arqueou diante do toque, de uma forma muito parecida com a de um gato.

"Você é, Kyou," sussurrei novamente contra seu ouvido. "Você é lindo."

Ele suspirou. Não sabia se ele estava concordando ou desistindo de discutir. Mas, oh bem. Um dia eu iria provar para ele o quanto ele era belo. Não sabia como, mas eu iria.

Então, seus lábios estavam nos meus novamente, iniciando um significativo e profundo beijo. Meus braços rodearam seu pescoço, trazendo-o para perto, como se eu fosse tentar devorá-lo. Hum, pensamento intrigante.

E subitamente sua boca desaparecera e foi substituída por seus dedos. Abri meus olhos em surpresa enquanto passava a língua neles, das cautelosas pontas até suas articulações. Ele gemeu e, olhando para cima, vi seus olhos fechados, face corada, respiração pesada. Sorri de lado ao redor de seus dedos e os suguei com força, fazendo-o sibilar. Eu não sabia ao certo o que ele estava fazendo, mas seja lá o que fosse, eu faria com que ele aproveitasse.

E então seus dedos se foram. Ele olhou diretamente para mim, seus olhos parecendo me pedir desculpas, e se inclinou para me beijar novamente. Senti seus dedos deslizarem ao redor da minha coxa e—

"_Agh!_" Ofeguei, ficando tenso. Agora eu compreendia. Um dedo lubrificado movia-se dentro de mim, e ele me beijou no canto da minha boca, na minha bochecha, sem parar. Ele ficava sussurrando "_Me perdoe_" várias vezes. Realmente não precisava nada disso, acho. Inconfortável, sim, mas não doía, e até mesmo o desconforto começou a ceder. A ardência inicial é que havia me surpreendido, mas já desaparecera. Relaxei quando seu dedo foi ainda mais fundo, para depois ser colocado para fora e outro dedo ser adicionado, empurrando novamente. Era uma sensação estranha. Não machucava, mas não era exatamente prazeroso. Acho que o que mais me excitava era _pensar _no queKyou estava fazendo comigo.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, olhando para mim preocupado.

O encarei, assentindo. Ele sorriu diante disso, de certa forma com alívio. E de repente ele afastou os dedos um do outro, o que de fato _doeu. _Apertei meu olhos com força, minha respiração entrecortada.

"Se você quiser parar a qualquer momento," Kyou sussurrou, "apenas me diga. E eu prometo parar imediatamente."

Eu concordei novamente, meus olhos ainda fechados. De qualquer forma, assim como antes, a dor começou a diminuir e me acostumei à sensação. Seus dedos continuavam a se mover, fundo e cada vez mais fundo dentro de mim. Céus, eu nunca poderia ter imaginado que _algo_ conseguisse entrar tão profundamente dentro de mim. Rápido, fundo, _mais _… e então—

"Ah-_hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_" Estrelas surgiram atrás de meus olhos, uma onda de êxtase nublando meus sentidos.

Kyou imediatamente parou de mover. "Yuki! Você está okay?"

Minha respiração ficou mais fraca, entrecortada enquanto eu tentava forçar ar nosmeus pulmões. Minha visão começava a entrar em foco, meu corpo começou a tremer novamente. Eu podia sentir o suor escorrendo pela minha testa, meu coração batendo forte enquanto eu replicava, "S-sim... oh, Deus, sim! Isso foi... incrível. F-faça... de novo..."

A boca de Kyou se contorceu em um sorrisinho perverso. "Oh," foi à única coisa que ele disse, seus dedos de movendo novamente. Ele os empurrou e—

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh _Kyou!_" gemi. "Mmmmmm … a-ah!"

De novo e de novo e roçou alguma coisa dentro de mim com a ponta de seus dedos que lançou espasmos por meus músculos e manchas brancas para minha visão, o prazer dominando meu corpo. Era maravilhoso! Eu nunca sentira nada tão _bom _antes. Arquei minhas costas e me movimentei em direção de sua mão, tentando sentir o máximo que podia. Isso estava lentamente me levando à insanidade, esse êxtase indescritível.

E de repente desaparecera. Ergui-me olhando inquisitivamente para Kyou. Ele havia retirado seus dedos e estava pegando minhas pernas, passando-as por sua cintura. Segurei-me com força, apenas vagamente ciente do que viria em seguida. Meu peito estava pesado e subitamente uma idéia me veio a cabeça. "Kyou..." ofeguei, "como... como você sabe o que fazer?"

Ele desviou os olhos, corando furiosamente. "Eu... uh..."

Sorri matreiro. "Você andou lendo pornografia gay, han?"

"Uh …"

Ri.

"Hey! Foi para o seu benefício. Eu não queria fazer nada errado e acabar te machucando..." Sua voz ficou mais firme, sua vermelhidão desaparecendo enquanto me olhava seriamente.

Minha diversão decaiu e sorri genuinamente. "Eu sei." O coloquei em um beijo breve, sussurrando "Obrigado." próximo aos seus lábios.

Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça e se sentou, segurando meus quadris firmemente. "Eu acho..." Ele engoliu em seco e lambeu os lábios nervosamente. "Eu acho que pode doer..." ele disse.

"Tudo bem," eu disse dando-lhe confiança. "Eu ficarei bem." Firmei meu aperto em sua cintura. "Eu só... Kyou, eu _quero_ você."

Ele exalou profundamente, concordando. "Eu sei, _quero_ você também."

"_Então me possua_."

Uma memória cruzou minha mente e ele sorriu. Senti que ele se ajeitava próximo a minha entrada para depois se empurrar lentamente, sibilando de prazer. "Mmmmmm, Yuki … você é tão … apertado. Oh _Deus_ …"

Fechei meus olhos, mas manejei sorrir por entre a dor, o que rapidamente se desfez. Doía. Oh, Céus _doía_ demais! Seus dedos havia sido uma coisa, mas isso... isso era inteiramente diferente. Não pude evitar deixar escapar um soluço por meus lábios enquanto lágrimas se formavam no canto dos meus olhos fechados.

Kyou parou de se mover e olhou para mim. Obviamente minha expressão estava bastante contorcida, ou então ele não teria respirado de forma entrecortada se afastando imediatamente. Abri meus olhos, sentindo a dor se perder em apenas um pulsar. Kyou se inclinou e limpou as lágrimas presas em meus cílios, sorrindo tristemente. "Me desculpe.", ele disse. "Yuki, me desculpe, você deveria ter me dito para parar."

Inalei profundamente antes de dizer, "Eu teria dito se eu quisesse, gato estúpido." A normal amargura no apelido não estava presente.

"… Eu deveria tentar novamente?"

"Por favor." consenti.

Em alguns instantes, eu estava preenchido novamente, a dor continuava, mas não estava tão forte. Eu começava a me acostumar com a sensação, estava se tornando quase que... prazeroso. E com a diminuição da dor, me tornei capaz de captar o que estava acontecendo. Essa realização me fez subitamente tão... feliz... tão _incrivelmente _feliz que comecei a chorar novamente, só que dessa vez com um sorriso no rosto. Lágrimas de alegria.

"Yuki?"

Ergui-me e o agarrei pelo pescoço, puxando-o para baixo para dar-lhe um beijo. Graças a Deus ele tinha a flexibilidade de um felino, senão eu não acho que ele seria capaz de se inclinar daquela forma, principalmente na posição que estava. Minhas mãos se fecharam fracamente em torno de seus ombros enquanto ele me penetrava lentamente, aos pouquinhos, agonizantemente aos pouquinhos. Gemi em sua boca.

O beijo começou a esquentar, nossas línguas digladiando, lábios se encontrando, minha mão segurando a parte de trás de sua cabeça, quase machucando. Languidamente, enquanto ele se empurrava para dentro e para fora de mim, uma vez, e outra vez, indo cada vez mais fundo, meus dedos percorreram um trajeto através de seu pescoço, tremendo, pousando em seus ombros, agarrando-os e enfiando as unhas em sua carne fresca. O beijo se partiu e minha cabeça foi para trás. Essa sensação... era tão estranha, mas tão maravilhosa. Eu nunca me sentira tão próximo de _ninguém _como agora, nuncaem toda minha vida, minha secreta e solitária vida. O sentimento de estar com algum, estar juntos, de ser amado, era mais importante. Apenas eu e Kyou, nada entre nós. Eu era dele e ele era meu e estávamos unidos e _tudo _era perfeito, mas—oh Deus—se ele continuasse indo tão devagar, eu juro que explodiria.

"K-Kyou," respirei, "por favor … eu preciso … eu não sou feito de vidro …" Eu tentei enfatizar o que dizia, minha mente nublada e meus sentidos sendo bombardeados com tantas sensações que eu mal podia enxergar direito (não que meus olhos estivessem _abertos_ na maior parte do tempo).

Ouvi Kyou rir, em pensar que isso rapidamente se misturou com gemidos enquanto ele me penetrava mais uma vez. "V-você... tem certeza?", ele perguntou.

"Sim! Kyou, _por favor _vá mais rápido! Por-_ahhhhhhh!_" Nn, ele estava se movendo mais rápido. Meu sorriso se alargou, pressionando um beijo na têmpora de Kyou. "S-sim... desse jeito..." .

Um gemido longo escapou de seus lábios enquanto ele dizia por entre ofegos, "Você tem... alguma idéia... do quão gostoso você é?"

Sorri abrindo minha boca para replicar, mas imediatamente cada pensamento escapou da minha mente enquanto ele mudava seu ângulo e roçava algo em mim que me fez praticamente gritar. "O_hhhhhhhhhhhh_ céus, Kyo …!" Era... era aquilo... novamente, alguma coisa dentro de mim, que inundava meus sentidos em êxtase toda vez que era tocado. Ele se pôs para fora e estocou novamente, acertando mais uma vez o mesmo lugar. Meu corpo, convulsionou-se, várias cores surgindo por detrás dos meus olhos.

"Oh _merda_," Kyou xingou, apertando suas mãos em meus quadris, quase que dolorosamente. "N-não... faça isso... a não ser que você queria que isso aqui acabe muito rápido," ele sussurrou.

Huh? "Fazer o quê?"

"Nnn … ficar … mais apertado," ele tentou dizer apertando os dentes, sua respiração vindo de encontro a mim.

"Oh. Você quer dizer … isso?" Sorri de lado apertando meus músculos ao redor dele. Ele ofegou, mumurando coisas incoerentes.

"Y-Yeah … isso …" ele sussurrou enquanto continuava as estocadas contra... qualquer-coisa... que existisse dentro de mim. Eu não tinha mais energia para provocá-lo novamente, então fiz o que ele me pediu e relaxei, me empurrando contra ele enquanto ele se empurrava contra mim. De alguma forma, no meio disso tudo, seus lábios encontraram os meus.

Alguma coisa estava crescendo dentro de mim. Eu podia sentir, mas não sabia o que era. Era como... como se eu estivesse na beira de um abismo, preparando para pular, a antecipação do momento em meio a minha respiração rarefeita. Era hilariante, e eu queria nada mais do que pular. Era um misto confuso agora, de sensações, sons, cheiros, uma mistura de prazer e desejo e tudo que eu nunca pensara que iria experimentar, nunca _soubera _que poderia experimentar. E então...

Eu pulei.

"_KYOU!_"

Tudo ficou branco, branco e quente e perfeito e eu pensei que iria morrer, deixando meu corpo e assistindo toda a cena acima de nós enquanto meus sentidos eram rodeados de um gigantesco êxtase, minhas costas arqueando para longe da cama, com Kyou em cima de mim e tudo mais. Acho que Kyou gritou meu nome, mas o que quer que tenha acontecido, eu subitamente estava preenchido com _alguma _coisa, alguma coisa muito quente que me fez estremecer, enviando ondas de calor para cada nervo do meu corpo. Eu não conseguia ouvir não conseguia ver, não conseguia cheirar... apenas sentir. E, Deus, era um sentimento _incrível. _

E então estava acabado, e eu estava novamente no meu corpo (se pensar que eu nunca provavelmente o deixara). Quando retornei a mim e abri meus olhos, Kyou estava saindo de dentro de mim uma ultima vez e se deixando cair. Havia algo pegajoso e molhado entre a gente, mas a identidade disso me iluminou juntamente com minha parte mental ligada ao sexo. Eu estava apenas ciente de Kyou, deitado sobre mim, e nosso peso, quase dificultando minha respiração enquanto ela se acalmava com o fim das nossas explosões orgasmáticas. E tudo estava em seu lugar.

Suspirei, subitamente muito cansado. Bem, quem não estaria depois de algo assim? Passei meus braços ao redor de Kyou e acariciei seu pescoço com minha face, inspirando satisfeito a essência do perfume de sua pele. Para qualquer outra pessoa, provavelmente teria um cheiro horrível—suor e sexo e tudo mais que transpirava entre a gente—mas para mim, era doce e belo.

"Kyou …" sussurrei.

"Hmm?" ele grunhiu cansadamente.

"Foi maravilhoso."

"Sim, foi mesmo," ele concordou. Eu pude ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

Ele rolou passando a ficar ao meu lado, colocando a coberta sobre nós, enquanto eu me apegava a ele. Nunca me sentira tão feliz quanto agora, eu queria ficar assim para sempre.

"Então," ele disse após um momento de silêncio, "Acho que estamos juntos."

Sorri, reconhecendo seu encrenqueiro ar brincalhão. "Eu também acho." Afundei meu nariz em seu pescoço, sussurrando, "Kyou?"

"Hmm?"

"Eu amo você."

"Também te amo, rato madito."

"Gato estúpido."

Acho que já era tarde da noite quando Honda-san veio ao quarto e bateu na porta. Ela deve ter espiado para dentro, mas eu estava meio adormecido. Talvez eu tenha sonhado com ela dizendo, "Boa noite, rapazes." Ou talvez tenha realmente acontecido. De qualquer forma, eu sabia que para ela tudo isso estava okay, e para mim, e para Kyou.

Estávamos todos okay.

E com isso, me perdi na respiração calma de Kyou e o suave bater de seu coração contra o meu.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **_Me sinto o pó do pó de alguma coisa que não existe mais. Cansada --'! Desculpem a demora, como podem ver o cápitulo é 'omenso'! XD_

_Não vou responder as reviews, quase desmaiando aqui, mas agradeço os comentários, e espero realmente que tenham apreciado o tão 'esperado' lemon!_

_Postando a listinha da autora do que vem a seguir, ai está:_

_- Diversão no chuveiro_

_- Diversão com comida_

_-Intervenção de adultos_

_- Coisas indevidas na escola_

_- AKITO!_

_Não me pergunte o que é diversão para ela, não vou responder, apenas imaginem... essa garota é uma pervertida pra quem escreveu o primeiro lemon da vida. Pergunta se acredito! Hehehehe!_

_O capítulo 13 vai demorar um pouco, na realidade bastante. A justificativa, provas xD Prova do dia 14 ao 17, e depois do dia 22 ao 25, os quais serei obrigada a viajar! Não me matem! Depois de tudo isso é férias e espero agilizar essa fic e a **Em Silêncio**._

_Bem, continuem revisando, sempre bom ver que estão gostando!_

_Beijocas!_


	14. Diversão! Diversão! Diversão!

**AVISO:** _Okay, antes que alguém comece a ler e depois a barulhar no meu ouvido (sim, sempre tem uma toupeira que faz isso!) neste capítulo tem LEMMOOOMMMM!!! Sim, sexo, ou seja lá como queira chamar. xD Numa opinião pessoal, é um pouco gráfico, portanto se você não gosta de ler, tem medo, tremedeiras ou qualquer sintoma estranho, esteja avisado e não venha puxar meu pé, pq vou dar coice._

_Divirtam-se!_

* * *

** Título:** _Somos Simplesmente Pessoas Estúpidas Fazendo Coisas Estúpidas em um Mundo Estúpido _

**Autor:** _XO'MagickMoon'OX _

**Casal:**_Yuki/Kyou _

**Disclaimer: **_Não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Fruits Basket, essa história é apenas para divertir as pobre almas perdidas deste site. _

**Avisos: **_Contém linguagem ofensiva, cenas pesadas e é uma fanfic claramente shonen ai/slash. Portanto se você não se sente a vontade com isso, por favor não leia._

* * *

A luz solar de um sábado de manhã atravessou a janela do silencioso quarto. Meus dedos deslizavam facilmente pelos cabelos de Yuki, e sorri. Ele era adorável quando estava dormindo daquela forma.

_"Você está sugerindo que eu não sou uma gracinha o tempo todo?" _

Sua voz ressoou pela minha cabeça, fazendo-me rir. Sim Yuki, você _é _uma gracinha o tempo todo. Adorável, lindo, gostoso, sexy e tão comível. Palavra engraçada. Comível.

De qualquer forma.

Eu suspirei contentemente. Pensar no que havíamos feito na noite passada. Deus, ele era tão maravilhoso. Recordava-me de tudo, cada detalhe... até mesmo dos pensamentos que haviam atravessado minha mente zonza de prazer durante todo o tempo. Os sons que ele fazia, a forma com que jogava sua cabeça para trás, a maneira com que seu cabelo se grudava a sua pele, a forma como eu o podia sentir e o quanto ele era malditamente _apertado_. Sempre soube os significados dessa palavra, mas Yuki dava a ela um novo sentido. Um_ ótimo _significado. Nn, estou ficando excitado de novo.

Mas colocando tudo isso de lado, acho que a parte mais satisfatória foi saber que ele me ama. Ele me ama! Só de pensar nisso começo a dar risadinhas. Wow, estou soando como uma garotinha colegial toda apaixonada. Mas não estou nem ai. Abracei seguramente com meus braços a forma adormecida de Yuki, mantendo-o contra mim.

"Mmm…Kyou?" ele grunhiu cansadamente, começando a despertar.

"Yeah?"

Ele piscou algumas vezes, os olhos ametistas nublados de sono. E subitamente ele me encarou, fazendo com que suas íris clareassem e resplandecessem como as jóias que eram. Um lindo sorriso se formou em seu rosto. "Bom dia," ele murmurou.

Rocei meu nariz no topo de sua cabeça. "'Dia." Eu ri, de repente, murmurando. "Você não está no modo zumbi hoje."

"Yeah, bem, eu dormi muito bem."

"Você estava tão exausto assim?"

"Heh, o que eu posso dizer?"

"Que tal 'Eu te amo'?"

"Isso deve servir." Ele ergueu a cabeça um pouco para roçar a boca na minha, afastando-se depois de um tempo, murmurando próximo aos meus lábios. "Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo," respondi.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento até ele tornar a falar. "Então, o que iremos fazer agora?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem... nós iremos contar para as pessoas que a gente... uh..." Uma expressão confusa cruzou sua face angelical. "Kyou? O que nós somos um do outro?"

"Eu poderia dizer 'namorados', mas isso soa estranho."

"Amantes?"

"Tecnicamente, sim, a menos que você não queira repetir a dose."

"Céus não!" Ele afundou a cabeça em meu peito. "Claro que quero fazer de novo."

"Então acho que 'amantes' é uma boa palavra para nós."

"Okay. Mas, nós iremos contar para alguém? Claro que Honda-san já sabe. A Uotani-san e a Hanajima-san também. Todas sabem que... estamos... juntos. Mas... e o Shigure? Como nós vamos... fazer... na casa dele sem que ele descubra? E a escola? Quero dizer, claro que continuaremos discutindo e brigando – sempre fazemos isso – mas nós não nos... _odiamos_ mais. As pessoas irão começar a notar. E então-"

"Yuki!" Coloquei meu dedo indicador sobre seus lábios para silenciá-lo. "Pare de ser precipitado." E como em um segundo pensamento, eu disse, "E além das garotas, o Shishou já sabe também."

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, me encarando novamente. "Você contou para ele?"

"Bem, eu o procurei para pedir conselhos. E meio que... bem, yeah, Eu contei tudo para ele. Mas confio nele, sabe?"

"Sim, eu também. Mas isso não responde a minha pergunta. O que iremos fazer a respeito? E se..." Sua face ficou obscura. "E se Akito descobrir?"

Assustei-me, arregalando os olhos. "Akito? Ele... ele na irá descobrir," tentei assegurar Yuki, enquanto silenciosamente repetia o mesmo comigo. Era um pensamento definitivamente horrível. "Como ele iria ficar sabendo?"

"Bem, e se formos descuidados como naquele dia no telhado e se alguém como o Haru ou Momiji nos ver? E se for o Shigure? È impossível ele não descobrir... Quero dizer... Nós _vivemos_ com ele!"

"Mas, Haru e Momiji não iriam nos dedar. Eles só... Ele não seriam capazes disso! E tenho certeza que o Shigure é um bastardo doente, mas ele... ele não é perverso. Ele não nos entregaria."

"Mas… Akito… ele simplesmente… ele simplesmente _sabe _quando alguma coisa acontece. Há segredos que não conseguimos esconder dele. Ele é manipulador, furtivo e... e..."

"Que tal nós não nos preocuparmos com isso agora, huh?" Beijei sua testa ternamente. "Vamos só... lamber uma pata de cada vez."

"O quê?"

"Li isso em um livro."

"Que livro?"

"_A Hora do Gato."_

Ele piscou. "... Gato estúpido."

"Rato maldito."

"… Não entendi a citação."

"Bem, o gato só pode lamber uma pata de cada vez quando está se limpando. Significa basicamente: ir por partes, não colocando a carroça na frente dos bois, entendeu? Viver o presente ao em vez de ficar se preocupando com o que ainda não aconteceu."

"Hn, entendi. Okay, não soa tão estúpido agora." Eu o afaguei levemente. Ele apenas deu uma risadinha. "Bem, nós estamos completamente sujos." Yuki sorriu com a minha cara emburrada. "Acho que deveríamos tomar um banho."

"'Nós?" Ecoei, erguendo uma sobrancelha de forma divertida.

"Sim, nós." Ele afastou-se de mim e se sentou, o lençol rodeando sua cintura. Ele pareceu dar-me uma piscadela, mas eu posso ter apenas imaginado, porque logo em seguida me presenteou com um sorriso sensual.

Apenas pisquei estupidamente para ele assistindo-o sair da cama, meus olhos nunca abandonando seu corpo. Porque ele tinha que ser tão sexy? Ele cautelosamente abriu a porta, olhando para os dois lados no corredor, soltando uma exclamação de surpresa logo em seguida. Ele arrancou algo que havia sido pregado ao lado da porta e começou a ler. _"Bom dia, Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun. Vou passar o dia com a Uo e a Hana. Shigure-san continua na cabana do lago. Nós dois estaremos em casa a tempo do jantar. Oh, quanto ao café da manhã e o almoço... Espero que vocês consigam encontrar algo para comer. Desculpe-me por isso! Amo vocês, Tohru." _

Yuki sorriu suavemente. "Temos a casa todinha só para nós novamente."

Saindo do meu luxuriante estupor, encarei Yuki nos olhos. "Porque tenho a impressão de que Tohru se encontra fora quase sempre nesses últimos dias?"

Yuki sorriu travesso. "Talvez porque ela realmente _esteja_ fora quase sempre. Acho que ela está apenas nos dando espaço para que fiquemos a sós."

"E quanto ao Shigure? Não é como se ele algum dia irá nos dar um pouco de privacidade, especialmente _sabendo_ que algo estranho está acontecendo entre a gente."

"Às vezes, quem sabe ele não tenha escondido uma câmera por aí. Mas o melhor é não nos preocuparmos, acho. Venha. Vamos tomar uma ducha. Agora."

E com isso ele saiu do quarto, não sem antes dedicar a mim o mais sedutor sorriso juntamente com uma jogada de quadris. Maldito seja.

Eu já estava fora da cama em um passe de mágica, e cheguei ao banheiro no exato instante em que Yuki fechava a porta. Eu parei para recuperar o fôlego. Um minuto depois comecei a ouvir um barulho de água caindo. Mais outro minuto e abri a porta lentamente, deixando o ruído suave do chuveiro começando a inundar o corredor.

E então alguém estava agarrando meu braço e me puxando para dentro do recinto. E a segunda coisa que notei, foi que eu estava sendo prensado contra a parede do banheiro com uma quente cascata de água percorrendo meu corpo, deixando meus cabelos ensopados.

"Y-Yuki?" Sussurrei, finalmente voltando a dominar meus sentidos.

Yuki estava logo a minha frente, localizado debaixo do jato de água quente do chuveiro, me segurando contra a parede fria a onde eu apoiava minha cabeça. Ele se inclinou para frente pressionando os lábios molhados contra os meus, suspirando contra a minha boca.

Passei as mãos por suas costas, deslizando-as pelos seus ombros e ao longo de sua espinha. Ele estremeceu com o toque, e quando alcancei o final de sua coluna, ele ficou tenso, arquejando. Aquilo não fora um movimento de quem estava gostando. Foi mais um arquejo do tipo Oh-Céus-Isso-Dói-Demais . "Yuki?"Sussurrei.

Ele sorriu para mim. "Me desculpe, eu estou apenas um pouco... dolorido."

Duh. Eu mentalmente me dei um soco por não ter percebido isso antes. Como eu não notara o desconforto dele quando ele havia se sentado na cama? "Não, eu que tenho que me desculpar."

"Você não tem que se desculpar por nada."

"Muito menos você!"

Ele deu uma risadinha e recostou a cabeça em meu peito, exalando contentemente. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos, sendo perturbados apenas pelo silvo da água do chuveiro caindo e se chocando contra o chão. Eu ainda me sentia culpado por Yuki estar sentindo dor, e subitamente um pensamento cruzou minha mente.

"Eu sei como te fazer se sentir melhor," Sussurrei contra o cabelo bagunçado de Yuki.

"Oh?"

"Mmhm." Em menos de um segundo eu reverti nossas posições prensando Yuki na parede. Beijei-o na boca, mordiscando seu lábio inferior enquanto me movia para baixo, passando por seu queixo e continuando a traçar uma linha pelo centro de seu corpo. De seu pescoço para o seu peito, depois passando pelo seu estômago, movendo-me diretamente para baixo, capturando gotas de água com meus lábios.

Sua respiração ficou nitidamente mais forte quando alcancei sua virilha. "K-Kyou?"

"Shhhh," pedi. "Não se preocupe."

"O quê você…?"

Continuei descendo, passando por sua agora-óbvia ereção e me movendo para beijar sua coxa. Sua respiração subitamente ficou entrecortada como se ele estivesse prevendo o que viria.

"Kyou…" Olhei para cima para ver seus olhos fechados com força, mordendo os lábios, as mãos pregadas a parede, tentando encontrar algo em que pudesse se segurar. "Nnn... Kyou você realmente não irá...?"

"Yeah, eu vou." Beijei sua coxa voltando minha atenção para os seus quadris, provocando todos os pontos localizados ao redor de seu desejo. "Você não quer que eu faça isso?"

"Eu só... Eu quero... Mas acho que deveria ser eu fazendo isso com você..."

"E porque acha isso?"

Ele deu de ombros, os olhos ainda fechados. "Por - porque... eu fico por baixo..."

"E por causa disso _você_ acha que tem sempre que _me_ satisfazer?"

Yuki confirmou de leve. "Algo do gênero."

"Em primeiro lugar, como é que você saberia o que precisa fazer?"

"Eu posso... improvisar...?"

Eu balancei a cabeça em negação, mas ele não viu porque continuava de olhos fechados. "E em segundo lugar, prefiro assim. Eu simplesmente _amo_ ouvir você gritar."

Ele gemeu quando escutou isso e conseguiu se agarrar firmemente a saboneteira, usando-a como apoio. Com um último beijo em sua virilha, me movi um pouco para baixo e provoquei sua ereção com minha respiração, para logo em seguida dar-lhe uma lambida experimental. Ele arfou, começando a tremer de antecipação. Outra lambida, outro arfar.

"Pa-pare de me provocar," ele grunhiu, sua mão livre afundando em meus cabelos e se agarrando a eles.

"Aw, mas eu to me divertindo tanto," cantarolei.

"Bastardo."

"Sim, eu sou." E vendo a angustia em sua expressão eu resolvi satisfaze-lo. "Okay, okay." Entreabri meus lábios e comecei a tomá-lo com a boca. E ele gritou.

"_AHHHH!_ Merda… nnng… _Kyou_… o-oh Céus…" Ele moveu os quadris para frente como em reflexo, e eu os agarrei com firmeza, segurando-os contra parede. Dessa forma ele não poderia, **_A:_**_ apressar as coisas ou **B: **me sufocar._ Nenhuma dessas alternativas o conduziria a um eficiente prazer. Eu o traguei parte por parte, percorrendo minha língua ao redor de seu membro. Porcaria, ele estava gemendo tão belamente, arqueando suas costas, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos enquanto ele se agarrava à saboneteira como se sua sanidade dependesse disso. Sua outra mão estava atrás da minha cabeça, tentando fazer com que eu fosse mais rápido, mas eu teimosamente não o deixava tomar o controle.

Afastei-me, sugando-o mais uma vez, permitindo que meus dentes roçassem a pele sensível. Yuki tirou a mão que estava em meus cabelos e a levou a boca, mordendo os dedos para evitar gritar. Afastando-me dele, eu disse. "Você não precisa ficar mudo, não tem ninguém em casa para nos escutar."

"Eu-eu sei... É só que... oh merda... Porque você parou?", ele reclamou. Eu sorri maliciosamente e voltei à atenção para o que eu estava fazendo antes. Eu nunca ficaria cansado deste Yuki, desesperado e fora de controle. Eu amava vê-lo assim. O traguei profundamente, até o tanto que minha boca permitia, sugando-o levemente e sendo premiado com outro grito. "Oh Deus, K-Kyou… se você parar agora, eu juro que te... que te mato… M_mmmmm_…"

Eu ri, e minha risada lhe rendeu um elétrico gemido. Ele estava tentando mover os quadris novamente, mas eu continuava segurando-o firmemente contra a parede. Então instantaneamente ele optou por usar suas mãos, encontrando a parte detrás da minha cabeça, tentando guiar meus movimentos. Nem pensar que ele vai conseguir! Eu irei amarrá-lo na próxima vez.

A combinação de água quente deslizando pelas minhas costas, Yuki em minha boca e os sons que ele estava emitindo, estava fazendo com que _eu_ ficasse extremamente excitado e quente. Movi a boca rapidamente ao redor do membro dele, provocando-o sempre com minha língua e meus dentes, até que seus gemidos fossem todos incoerentes e acompanhados de gritos.

"K-Ky…ou…p-pare … Eu vou... vou…"

Eu mentalmente sorri malevolamente e chupei com mais força.

"A_hhhhhhh_…! Merda, KYOU!"

Minha boca foi invadida por um sabor agridoce. E mesmo com seu gosto estranho, continuava delicioso. Não sei como manejei engolir tudo, mas consegui, igual a um gato faminto. Era algo extrema e completamente Yuki,e eu amava isso. Da mesma forma que eu o amava.

Uma sensação pacifica nos dominou, e dessa vez o som gerado pelo chuveiro se misturava as nossas respirações pesadas, enquanto Yuki escorregava recostado à parede, os olhos ainda fechados, a cabeça apoiada contra a parede. Eu sorri e deslizei meus dedos por entre os fios dos seus cabelos, afastando-os de deus olhos. Sua face estava corada de um rosa claro, os lábios entreabertos para captar o máximo possível de ar.

"Is-Isso foi... isso foi... incrível...", ele sussurrou laboriosamente, ainda ofegando.

Inclinei-me para frente e beijei o canto de sua boca. "Ótimo."

"Onde você aprendeu... isso?" Ele questionou, finalmente abrindo os olhos e me encarando.

Gargalhei, rindo de lado. "Eu disse para você: minha leitura de pornografia gay foi dedicada ao _seu_ benefício."

"Ah, certo." Ele também riu. Ergui-me, colocando-o de pé e prontamente o envolvendo em um abraço apertado enquanto a água do chuveiro nos molhava.

Então, após um momento em que ficamos ali, estendidos, ele disse "E quanto a você?"

"_Quanto_ a mim o _quê_?"

"Você quer que eu dê um jeito em…?" Ele chocou os quadris sugestivamente contra os meus. Mordi meus lábios para conter qualquer som que ameaçasse escapar da minha garganta.

Repliquei, "Eu... apreciaria isso."

* * *

Uma hora depois estávamos limpos e vestidos, caminhando em direção a cozinha. Meu estômago grunhia e subitamente me dei conta do quanto estava faminto. Abrindo a porta do congelador, suspirei, vendo que não havia nada substancial para se comer. Precisávamos fazer compras, urgente. "Porcaria, estou morrendo de fome!" Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito e fiz uma careta para a geladeira. Yuki olhou por cima do meu ombro e fez _hum _pensativamente.

"Sei não meu, amor. Não há muito o que comer."

Sorri suavemente diante da apelação, a ternura contrabalanceando a retórica que teria sido ácida. "Yeah, notei."

Ele fez _hum _novamente. "Acho que posso inventar algo para nós."

Vire-me para ele, surpreso. "Você? Cozinhando?"

"Mais ou menos."

"'Mais ou menos'? O que você—"

"Apenas me espere na sala."

"Na sala? O que é que você está planejando, rato maldito?"

"Apenas faça isso." Ele me empurrou para fora da cozinha e fiz o que ele me mandou fazer.

Após o que pareceu uma longa espera, algo foi enrolado ao redor de minha cabeça, cobrindo meus olhos e sendo amarrado firmemente próximo a minha nuca. "O quê—"

Alguém me empurrou na direção do chão, montando em minha cintura e agarrando meus pulsos. Minha camiseta começou a ser erguida acima da minha cabeça rapidamente, deslizando por sobre meus braços e sendo utilizada para amarrar minhas mãos (provavelmente) no pé da mesa de café.

"Yuki! O que você está fazendo?" Exigi uma resposta.

"Shhhh…gatinho mau." Ele pressionou os lábios firmementes sobre os meus, cortando qualquer concernimento que transpassou minha voz. Estúpido, sexy rato! O que infernos ele estava fazendo? E porque ele estava me vendando? Ainda melhor, como ele fizera tudo isso sem que eu o impedisse? Estúpido, sexy e _furtivo_ rato!

E então a venda se foi, e Yuki estava sentado sobre minha cintura, sorrindo maliciosamente para mim. Ignorando o fato de que, considerando o que havíamos feito nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, eu deveria estar exausto, pude sentir que eu voltava a ficar excitado novamente. Maldito seja e sua sensualidade!

Vi algo com o canto dos olhos que me chamou a atenção e virei a cabeça, me deparando com diversos tipos de comida espalhadas pelo carpete. Cobertura de chocolate... creme batido... açúcar... e pocky de morango. Pocky? O que diabos isso tinha haver?

"Okay, eu entendi o significado da cobertura, do creme e do açúcar," eu disse lambendo meus lábios, "mas Pocky?"

Yuki se esticou e apanhou um bastão da caixa, colocando entre os lábios e dando uma mordida. Ele sorriu meigamente. "Eu gosto de Pocky."

"E eu também," disse sorrindo de lado.

"Okay, então tome um pouco." Ele se inclinou para baixo, metade do biscoito para fora de sua boca, e eu saboreei metade dele ferozmente. Dividir o Pocky acabou se tornando no mais molhado e doce beijo que um dia eu cheguei a experimentar. O gosto do recheio de morango dançava por entre nossas línguas enquanto brincávamos com nossas bocas. Droga, eu nunca imaginei que comer Pocky pudesse ser tão divertido.

Uma vez que o biscoito havia sido completamente devorado (e se fosse possível, teríamos devorado um ao outro também), ele se sentou novamente e sorriu. A expressão genuína lentamente se tornou em algo malicioso enquanto ele apanhava o tubo de cobertura de chocolate, e a entornava na parte inferior do meu peito. Estremeci prazerosamente enquanto o líquido viscoso saia do tubo e caia sobre a minha pele, sua frieza contra minha carne extremamente quente.

"Você é um torturador," eu disse.

"Oh, muito," ele replicou. "E você ama isso."

"Sim, eu amo."

Ele continuou cobrindo meu torso de um lado a outro com a calda de chocolate, até que todo meu peito e estômago estivessem cobertos de risco marrons. "Eu estou _realmente _faminto, Kyou," ele anunciou, premiando-me com seu toque. Seus dedos dançaram pelas partes do meu corpo que não tinham chocolate, causando-me cócegas. Estremeci. "E você parece _realmente_ estar tão gostoso." Ele lambeu os próprios lábios, sorrindo maliciosamente para mim. "Posso comer você?"

"Só faça alguma coisa logo, merda! Pare de falar assim que você está fazendo com que eu fique excitado!" Me contorci debaixo dele.

"Impaciente, não? Só por isso, serei descuidado." As palavras deslizaram por sua língua lentamente, de uma forma tão sexy que subitamente minhas calças pareceram ficar desconfortavelmente apertadas.

"Seu bastardo provocador."

Ele se deslizou para baixo, ainda sorrindo maliciosamente, até que sua boca estivesse próxima ao meu ventre. Seus dedos provocando minha coxa coberta com a minha roupa já apertada, passando pela minha necessidade e indo para a borda da minha calça cargo, brincando com a minha cintura. Suspirei de certa forma exasperado, prazerosamente, me movendo para cima, contra ele. Então, sua boca veio até meu umbigo, esquecendo-se completamente da região mais sensível, fazendo-me grunhir de frustração. Logo em seguida ele lambeu a pele mais acima, o chocolate sendo recolhido cuidadosamente por sua língua.

Ele pressionou um beijo na bagunça que havia feito ao redor de meu umbigo, gemendo por entre os lábios apertados contra minha pele, fazendo uma série de ondas de prazer percorrerem meu abdômen. Ele continuou indo para região acima do meu estômago, beijando e lambendo o caminho a seguir, sensualmente movendo sua língua por entre a cobertura de chocolate. Arqueei diante de seu toque, esperando por mais, mas sabendo que Yuki não me satisfaria tão fácil.

E então mais do líquido frio foi espalhado por meu peito, enquanto ele brincava comigo, ainda havia inúmeras marcas avermelhadas da noite passada em minha pele. Meus previamente olhos fechados se abriram para olhar para Yuki logo abaixo de mim, que agora espalhava creme sobre minha pele escaldante, tendo a garantia de espalhar bastante ao redor dos meus mamilos.

"_Merda_," sibilei. Eu sabia a onde isso iria parar. E tinha ainda mais certeza quando ele me provocou eficientemente com os dedos, dando logo em seguida espaço para sua boca, que se apoderou do meu mamilo esquerdo, mordiscando-o e chupando-o... com força. "AH! _Yuki_… Oh Céus…" Sua língua era talentosa. _Incrivelmente_ talentosa. E enquanto minha mente viajava produzindo inúmeras fantasias envolvendo aquela língua e outras partes do meu corpo, uma nova onda de calor me percorreu, minhas calças agora se encontravam dolorosamente apertadas. Continuei a gemer enquanto ele continuava a tocar meu sensitivo mamilo. Ele sabia quais os pontos exatos que deveria explorar para me reduzir a uma pessoa completamente submissa. Apesar de tudo, acho que eu deveria odiá-lo por tomar vantagem de seus conhecimentos sobre mim ou de seu amor por isso, não tinha tanta certeza de qual das suposições seria a mais correta odiar. Talvez as duas.

E então ele se moveu para o outro, a área ao redor suficientemente coberta de calda e creme. Eu arquei diante das sensações da melhor forma que pude, isso levando-se em conta minhas mãos atadas. Eu ia fazê-lo pagar _caro_ por isso depois. Mas por hora, eu iria apenas aproveitar. Havia algo incrivelmente erótico de estar a sua mercê, algo masoquista. Enquanto sua boca se mantinha ocupada com meu peito, suas mãos passeavam por meu corpo, descendo para a parte logo abaixo do meu melado e grudento abdômen, roçando por sobre as minhas calças e deslizando por debaixo delas. Gemendo, tentei mover-me contra as sensações causadas sobre a minha ereção, somente para isso me ser negado por seu outro antebraço que foi pressionado contra os meus quadris, segurando-me, sua boca nunca abandonando o que fazia. Sua perversa mão percorreu novamente sobre minha necessidade, de uma forma mais brusca dessa vez. "S-seu maldito... torturador…" Arfei em busca de ar.

Ele não prestou atenção a mim e continuou a me torturar, sua boca percorrendo meu peito e mordiscando meu pescoço. "A-Ah... Yuki..." Sugar, lamber, sugar, mordiscar, _mordiscar. "_Céus, você é perverso!"

"Mmhm." As mãos de Yuki subitamente flutuaram das minhas pernas para o lado do meu corpo para apanhar alguma coisa, presumivelmente o açúcar, já que era a única coisa que sobrará além da caixa de Pocky. Ele pegou a caixa recheada do pó doce e a segurou sobre o meu rosto, liberando um pouco de seu conteúdo. Fechei meus olhos para evitar que caísse açúcar neles, e senti uma língua molhada e quente percorrendo meu pescoço até meu queixo, logo em seguida se conectando aos meus lábios. Eu os entreabri e permiti que ele invadisse minha boca, e mais uma vez estávamos envolvidos em um apaixonado e doce beijo, literalmente. Suspirei feliz, um sentimento amoroso dominando meu peito.

Então ele se afastou e começou a distribuir beijos em minha face, capturando o açúcar que havia ali enquanto sua mão retornava a minha necessidade, massageando-a, fazendo-me gemer e contorcer. "Você tem um gosto tão bom, Kyou-kun," ele suspirou contra a minha bochecha coberta de açúcar. " E você faz os mais belos sons quando faço isso—" Ele dessa vez agarrou meu membro, se esquecendo da massagem. Eu quase gritei, mordendo meu lábio para me controlar. "Você irá gritar para mim? Gritar o meu nome?"

Ri diante da me desesperada falta de ar, dizendo, "Isso depende de você."

Ele sorriu maldosamente, lambendo o resto de açúcar da minha face. Então ele passeou os dedos pelo meu peito, lambuzando os dedos de calda e creme, para logo em seguida passa-los sobre minha boca para pintar meus lábios, colocando-os para dentro da minha boca e os puxando para fora. Esse ato deixou um doce gosto na minha língua, e enquanto eu saboreava isso, sua outra mão deslizava para a borda da minha calça, desabotoando-a e começando a abaixá-la. Meu coração começou a dar solavancos ansiosos. Logo fiquei livre das minhas calças e apenas minha cueca retinha minha ereção.

"Mmm, por favor Yuki… Eu…"

"Você…o quê?"

"Eu-eu…preciso…" Oh Céus, ele ia me obrigar a implorar.

"Você precisa…do quê?" Maldito seja com seu sorriso divertido.

"Maldição, você sabe do que é que eu estou precisando!"

"Mas… como você quer que eu dê isso para você?"

Se eu ao menos pudesse usar minhas mãos agora, eu iria estrangulá-lo!" _"De qualquer forma! _Não me importo..." Implorei. "Por favor!"

Yuki sorriu de lado. "Você é péssimo para pedir as coisas."

Ele realmente queria me ver implorando? Certo então. Arqueando sensualmente as costas e usando a voz mais submissa que pude forjar na minha desesperada posição, implorei quase sem ar. "_Por favor_, Yuki-sama… Por favor faça o que quiser comigo... _Por favor,_ preciso de você, meu Príncipe."

Ele pareceu ter sido pego desprevenido, e celebrei minha pequena vitória sobre ele enquanto seus olhos me fitavam com uma descarada luxúria. Recobrando sua compostura, ele sorriu maliciosamente, inclinando-se e dando um beijo no meu ventre, ronronando. "Bom gatinho. Você merece um prêmio por isso."

"Então dê logo o meu prêmio, seu bastardo!"

Ele consentiu, puxando para baixo minha cueca e agarrando minha ereção com força.

"AHH _MERDA!_"

"Então o gatinho gosta disso, hm?" Ele aumentou o apertão ao redor do meu membro.

"Oh, droga…sim!" Meus quadris instintivamente começaram a se mover contra sua mão, procurando acabar logo com aquela tortura.

"E isso?" Ele deslizou seus dedos para cima e para baixo, pressionando, provocando e me apertando.

"A_hhhhhhh! _Oh merda…oh droga…"

"Céus, que boca suja você tem."

"C-cale-a-a b-boca!" Ele estava lentamente, mas com certeza, me enlouquecendo. Minhas costas arquearam, as amarras se apertando contra meus pulsos. Então correu pela minha mente que era a _segunda_ vez que ele me colocava nessa situação. Ele continuou suas administrações, lenta e languidamente. "Por favor, Yuki... forte... rápido..." Implorei, incapaz de formar sentenças completas.

Para o meu alívio, ele concordou. Ele estava me levando ao limite, não iria demorar muito. Especialmente quando ele—"AHHHHHHH!"—começou a usar a boca. "Oh Céus…Yuki…tão…bom…" Se meu professor de japonês me visse agora (Deus me perdoe!!), eu certamente seria reprovado. Dizer sentenças completas era algo fora das minhas capacidades no momento.

Ele começou emitir vibrações com a garganta, gerando choques no meu sistema. E então—"YUKI!"—tudo ficou branco. Tudo era apenas…realização. Pura e absoluta realização. Nirvana, euforia, Céu na Terra, quente e brilhante e eletrizante.

E então acabou, e meus sentidos lentamente retornavam a mim. Minha respiração entrecortada, repleta de ofegos, e Yuki se movendo para longe da minha área mais sensível, lambendo os lábios. Movendo-se para cima do meu estômago, ele puxou minha cueca recolocando-a no lugar. "A-Ainda... faminto...?" Perguntei sem ar, rindo de forma divertida.

"Não mais. Isso foi extremamente…satisfatório."

"Sim, foi. Você é…Maravilhoso…" Ele rastejou sobre mim, a bagunça melada sobre meu peito sujando sua camiseta. Ele pareceu não se importa. Acariciando meu pescoço com seu nariz, ele sussurrou, "Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo."

Alcançando minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça, ele as liberou. Trouxe-as para baixo, flexionando meus pulsos, para logo em seguida enlaçar sua cintura, mantendo-o próximo. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundo, para logo em seguida eu perguntar, "Yuki...?"

"Hmm?"

"Você acha…que isso algum dia irá acabar?"

Ele ergueu a cabeça e me encarou, preocupação ficando clara em seu olhar, o desejo de antes sendo apagado e dissipado. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer... ficaremos juntos... dessa forma... para sempre?"

"Você quer isso?"

"Você quer?"

"Claro que sim!"

Concordei, sorrindo aliviado. "Eu quero... também... mas não posso evitar de me preocupar."

"Se preocupar com o quê?"

"Eu…não sei. É só uma sensação de insegurança, acho." Virei minha cabeça para lado, sentindo-me subitamente medroso e infantil.

"Gato estúdio… O que aconteceu com o 'lamber uma pata de cada vez'? Não se preocupe tanto com o futuro. Aproveite o momento, certo?"

Ri. "Yeah, isso mesmo." Virei-me, aproximando nossas faces, capturando seus lábios novamente. "Eu te amo tanto," sussurrei por entre nossos lábios enquanto quebrava brevemente o beijo.

"Amo você também." Ele pressionou sua boca novamente contra a minha, dessa vez iniciando um profundo e terno beijo. Eu podia sentir o meu próprio gosto em sua língua, misturado à doçura das guloseimas que ele usara em mim.

"Entre, Ha'ri, Aaya!"

Nós dois pulamos, meu coração batendo dolorosamente. Trocando brevemente olhares desesperados e arregalado, que significavam "Oh merda!", Yuki agachou-se rapidamente, apanhando toda a comida que fora abandonada sobre o carpete. Apanhei minhas calças presa aos meus tornozelos, vestindo-a o mais rápido possível. Inclinei-me para apanhar a minha camiseta enquanto Yuki desaparecia na cozinha, se livrando da comida. Eu estava para deslizar a camiseta por sobre meus braços quando ele retornou para a sala, no mesmo instante em que Hatori, Shigure e Ayame entravam em cena.

Os três congelaram quando nos viram.

"Oh céus…" Ayame sorriu maliciosamente, cobrindo a boca para esconder sua expressão de diversão.

Hatori ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa, e Shigure começou a ri incontrolavelmente. Oh yeah, parecíamos uma piada. Tenho certeza. Eu provavelmente estava ainda coberto de cobertura e creme, sendo que minha face provavelmente devia ter ainda remanescentes de açúcar. E Yuki não estava melhor que eu, principalmente devido a sua camiseta toda lambuzada. Nossa aparência desleixada, bochechas coradas e lábios extremamente avermelhados também não ajudavam em nada.

"Uh…" Yuki lançou-me um olhar preocupado, e apenas dei de ombros. Havíamos sido pegos, claro e simples.

Shigure deu o braço a Ayame, sussurrando em seu ouvido. "Viu? Viu? O que eu te disse!", alto o suficiente para qualquer um ouvir, claro. Aquele bastardo.

"Uh…Yuki…Kyou…" Hatori parecia de certa forma sem palavras, o seu olho não escondido pelo cabelo indo da minha pessoa para Yuki, e voltando novamente.

Ayame aproximou-se de Yuki, dando palmadinhas em suas costas e rindo gostosamente. "Isso aí, Yuki-kun! Você tem a minha benção."

Yuki prontamente se corou de rosa e empurrou o irmão para longe. "Cale a boca!"

"Ha'ri, Ha'ri!" Shigure se inclinou sobre Hatori, excitado. "Você vai ter com eles 'A Conversa'? Huh? _Huh?_"

"A Conversa"? …Oh… Não, nem pensar. Hatori suspirou pesadamente antes de dizer, "Yuki, Kyou, venham comigo."

Não. Merda. Não.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **_Sim posso pressentir os desejos assassinos quanto a minha pessoa. Mas antes tarde do que nunca, ne? x_

_Ok, sem desculpas, só justifico como sendo a maldita facul, mas agora que organizei meu horário e arranjei uma beta para pegar no meu pé, acho que as coisas começaram a andar xD_

_Bem, esse capítulo, obviamente não foi betado porque a Drica(Dollua), muito atoa, deve tá no quinto sono, mas logo que a bixinha acordar, colocarei ela pra trabalhar _

_Desculpem novamente a demora, mas como eu havia dito para quem me mandou PM, eu NÃO desisti de nenhuma fic, em hipótese alguma, é só a vida corrida que anda me impedindo de cumprir os meus deveres para com vcs._

_Agora chega de lenga lenga ne? xD_

_Agradeço sinceramente a todas as reviews e a quem me apoiou e acreditou em mim nessa demora pra atualizar xD_

_Adoro todos vocês, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo gigantesco._

_E eh isso aew_

_Tamo de volta _


	15. A Conversa

** Título:** _Somos Simplesmente Pessoas Estúpidas Fazendo Coisas Estúpidas em um Mundo Estúpido _

**Autor:** _XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**Casal:**_Yuki/Kyou _

**Disclaimer: **_Não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Fruits Basket, essa história é apenas para divertir as pobre almas perdidas deste site. _

**Avisos: **_Contém linguagem ofensiva, cenas pesadas e é uma fanfic claramente shonen ai/slash. Portanto se você não se sente a vontade com isso, por favor não leia._

* * *

Eu não acredito nisso. Eu não _consigo_ acreditar nisso! Nós seguimos Hatori para a mesa de jantar e nos acomodamos ao seu redor. Hatori parecia estar particularmente desconcertado e Kyo estava simplesmente irritado. Mas eu, eu estava horrorizado. E é claro, o idiota do meu irmão e do Shigure _tinham _que se meter na 'brincadeira'. Eles continuavam sorrindo como os típicos idiotas que eram.

"Então," Hatori começou lentamente, "vocês sabem sobre o que iremos falar, certo?"

Kyo, irritado, tamborilou os dedos no topo da mesa. "Yeah, nós sabemos sobre o que se trata," ele retrucou.

"Okay entao." Hatori clareou a garganta, obviamente sentindo-se desconfortável. "Bem, para começar… vocês dois… hum, quer dizer… vocês fizeram—"

"Oh vamos logo com isso, Tori-san," Ayame interrompeu, "Não é tão difícil assim perguntar se: Vocês dois já fizeram um sexo gostoso e selvagem?"

Hatori, em dois segundos, prontamente se alterou para três tonalidades diferentes de vermelho. Creio que o mesmo aconteceu comigo, mas por razões diferentes. Se olhares matassem, eu _juro_—e falo por mim e Kyou— que Ayame estaria morto e enterrado neste exato instante. Será que ele _não_ tem vergonha na cara?

"Ayame, por favor, não interrompa," Hatori requisitou. Ayame apenas deu de ombros, sorrindo com malícia. Oh, _porquê _eu não sou filho único? Enquanto isso Shigure não conseguia esconder suas risadinhas. Hatori se voltou para nós. "Mas, sim, respondam a pergunta."

"E porquê deveriamos?" Kyou perguntou, desviando seu olhar de Ayame para Hatori. "Não é como se o que fazemos ou não fazemos fosse problema de vocês.",

"Como seu primo, não, mas como seu médico eu devo argumentar que sim, é um problema meu também." Hatori replicou calmamente.

Ele havia pego a gente. "Bem…" Kyou parecia estar sem palavras.

"A resposta é sim," Eu intervi, tentando recuperar minha compostura. "Nós já fizemos."

Dois pares e meio de olhos se voltaram para mim, se arregalando ao seu modo. Minha tão esperada compostura estremeceu e morreu bem ali, e então corei profundamente.

Hatori clareou sua garganta novamente. "Bem então…hum…"

Shigure fez um "ooohh" e começou a rir. "E foi bom para você?"

Kyou levantou-se abruptamente, parecendo estar pronto para arremessar o Cachorro parede a fora. "Seu bastardo doentio!"

"Oh, isso me lembro _daquela _vez, não é mesmo Gure-san?" Ayame perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha sugestivamente e passeando um dedo pela bochecha de Shigure. Eu resisti a urgência de ficar boquiaberto. Um dia, _um _dia, eu _acabaria _sendo filho único, e se não fosse pelas mãos de Kyou, seria então pelas minhas.

Shigure pareceu ficar subitamente saudoso, rindo como uma raposa, o que me fez estremecer em desgosto. "Sim, _aquela vez." _

"Sem viagens ao passado!" Kyou os interrompeu, sentando-se novamente e afundando a cabeça entre os braços, murmurando o que parecia "Porque eu?".

"Oh, mas é uma história tão boa!" Ayame exlamou com seu tom usualmente dramático, os olhos brilhando excitadamente. "Nós estávamos em uma daquelas viagens da escola ao museu. Você sabe, né? Um daqueles cheios de história sobre arte. E permitam me dizer a _vocês_, o pessoal de antigamente tinham uma coisa inexplicável por escultura de pessoas nuas."

Hatori apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos, aparentando tentar ignorar a cobra. Indubitavelmente ele tivera que escutar aquela mesma história inúmeras vezes. Pobre homem. Será que não havia _alguma forma_ de calar a boca daquele idiota?

Shigure continuou a história. "E Aaya simplesmente _ama _comparar."

Kyou ergueu a cabeça, encarando furiosamente os dois. "Comparar _o quê?"_

Grunhi, murmurando. "Você tinha que perguntar, não é mesmo?" E não é que a curiosidade matou o gato?

Ele lançou um olhar na minha direção.

Shigure sorriu de forma maliciosa. "Como o quê, comparer _eu _e a estátua. Oh, ele falava e falava e falava—"

"Imagino da onde é que ele tirou essa idéia," Kyo grunhiu entre dentes.

"—e finalmente, eu simplesmente tive que provar para ele, que em qualquer caso, _eu _sou a criatura mais maravilhosa na qual ele já pousou os olhos."

"Oh, e ele realmente fez isso. E me provou muito bem." Ayame ronronou.

Cobri minha face com uma de minhas mãos. Isso _não _estava acontecendo. Nós não estávamos sentados na mesa de jantar discutindo sexo com _Ayame _e _Shigure_, não eles de todas as pessoas! Isso tinha que ser um horrível, tenebroso pesadelo e eu iria acordar a qualquer momento e finalmente ver que eu estava abraçado a Kyou, sã e salvo e bem _longe_ daqueles parentes insuportáveis!

Mas eu não tinha tanta sorte.

"Ayame, Shigure," Hatori interrompeu os dois quando estes começaram a contar outra história. "Chega. Estamos aqui para falar de Yuki e Kyou, não se esqueçam."

Shigure nos olhou, puxando a manga de seu robe e cobrindo o próprio riso com isso. "Oh claro que sim! Desculpe-nos, Ha'ri. Por favor, continue."

Não, por favor _não _continue. Nos deixe em paz!

Hatori pousou as mãos no topo da mesinha. "Bem, acho que a pergunta mais óbvia que devo fazer neste momento é: Vocês dois usaram proteção?"

Kyo engasgou, os olhos arregalados. "O que raios? Que espécie de pergunta é _essa_?"

Hatori fez um pausa, mantendo a calma, "Uma pergunta óbvia."

Minha face provavelmente ficou da cor de uma beterraba, e Ayame e Shigure estavam rindo de mim, o que confirmava minha suspeita. "Uh…não, não usamos," respondi quietamente.

"Por quê não?" Hatori perguntou.

"E porque precisamos usar?" Kyou adentrou na discussão. "Não é como se Yuki fosse engravidar ou algo do gênero."

Ayame inclinou-se excitadamente. "Então é você quem fica por baixo, Yuki-kun!"

Virei-me e acertei Kyou na cabeça. "Seu idiota!"

Ele estremeceu de dor, massageando a cabeça. "O quê? Mas é verdade."

"Sim, é," Hatori concordou, "mas este não é o único motivo para vocês usarem proteção."

"Nós não estamos doentes, também" Kyou o assegurou, fazendo isso soar quase como uma afronta enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito.

"Vocês não podem ter certeza disso," Hatori disse. "Mas há muitas chances de você estar certo."

"Ha'ri," Shigure disse, inclinando-se na direção do Dragão. "Eu não acho que eles saibam _como_ usar proteção."

Eu estava imaginando como é que eu não havia desmaiado ainda com todo o sangue indo direto para a minha cabeça.

Hatori pareceu considerar o que o cachorro dissera. "Eu também acho que eles não sabem."

"Vamos ensinar eles, Tori-san!" Ayame gritou excitado.

E yup, eu desmaiei.

* * *

"Yuki! Yuki! _Yuuuuukiiiiii!_"

Alguém estava me sacudindo. Abri meus olhos para ver quatro pessoas ao meu redor, o que quase fez com que eu pulasse para fora do meu corpo. Recuperando meus sentidos, notei que ainda estávamos na sala de jantar. Massageei minha cabeça de forma cansada. "O que aconteceu?" .

Ayame mediu minha temperatura pondo a mão em minha testa. "Você desmaiou,_ otouto_."

Oh yeah. E quando Shigure praticamente enfiou uma banana na minha cara eu comecei a desejar que eu tivesse continuado desmaiado. Kyou me puxou forçando que eu ficasse de pé, somente para me fazer sentar novamente em cima da mesa, tomando o lugar ao meu lado. "Para quê a banana?" Perguntei distraído para Shigure, Ayame, e Hatori que se posicionavam a nossa frente.

Shigure riu. "Demonstração."

Imaginei se valeria a pena arranjar alguma forma de desmaiar novamente.

Grunhi colocando a cabeça em minhas mãos. "Por favor, chega disso! Já tivemos essa aula. Não precisamos ver tudo isso de novo!"

"Yeah, aprendemos isso na quinta série, na oitava e também no primeiro ano," Kyou adicionou. "Vocês seriam incapazes de acrescentar algo ao nosso cérebro que já não tenha sido dito para nós."

Vimos um cintilar de esperança enquanto Ayame e Shigure ficavam emburrados, e Hatori pareceu repensar o caso.

"Ver mais uma vez não irá doer!" Ayame exclamou.

Nãonãonãonãonãonãonãonão—

"Concordo com você," Hatori disse para a Cobra.

NÃO! Kyou e eu grunhimos simultaneamente enquanto assistíamos Hatori pegar—será que ele realmente estava levando aquilo a sério?—uma camisinha de sua mochila. Porque diabos ele carregava aquilo para todo o lado de todas as formas?? Ayame e Shigure estavam praticamente pulando de felicidade quando Hatori começou a…ugh…demonstração.

E nós assistimos e ouvimos Hatori enquanto ele continuava "A Conversa" e tudo isso com os constantes comentários do duo pervertido. E então, meia hora depois, tudo finalmente acabou.

"…Bem." Hatori apanhou suas coisas e ficou de pé, parecendo que estava tentando a todo custo ignorar as risadas histéricas de seus amigos. "Pense no que eu disse, e…" E para alguém que eu _sabia _estar se sentindo desconfortável com toda aquela situação, ele parecia bem calmo. "Eu verei vocês novamente logo, logo. Tenham um bom dia."

"_Estava sendo _um bom dia," Kyou rosnou quando os três se preparam para nos deixar em paz, " até vocês resolverem vir para casa." Ele se levantou, os punhos bem apertados ao lado do corpo, e se virou na direção da porta por onde eles haviam saído, e por onde ainda era possível ouvir Shigure e Ayame caminhando em direção ao hall. "EU QUERIA QUE VOCÊS TIVESSEM MORRIDO AFOGADOS NAQUELE MALDITO LAGO!" Kyou gritou, e não pude evitar começar a rir.

"Bem," Eu disse, ainda com um sorriso em meu rosto, "Pelo menos já acabou."

Kyou continuou a resmungar por entre dentes e tornou a se sentar, subitamente me colocando em seu colo. Corei satisfeito enquanto ele esfregava o nariz em meu pescoço, mordiscando minha pele sensível. "Você está bem?" ele perguntou.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, eles meio que nos interromperam antes que a gente… resolvesse seu pequeno problema." Ele disse meio malicioso.

Ri novamente. "Oh, isso. Não, eu estou bem. Meio que morreu o clima quando eles chegaram.".

"Talvez nós pudéssemos ressuscitá-lo," ele murmurou contra a minha bochecha.

Meu sorriso se tornou uma expressão suave quando me virei para passar os braços envolta de seu pescoço. "Eu não sei, Kyou-koi, acho que já tivemos o suficiente _disso _por hoje." Meu humor subitamente ficou ruim quando me lembrei de algo que estivera planejando fazer. Levantei-me, passando uma mão para desamarrotar minha camiseta e deixei a sala. Kyou me seguiu curioso. Hatori e Ayame estavam vestindo suas jaquetas e sapatos quando os alcançamos. Puxei Hatori pelo braço e levei-o para o lado sem fazer nenhum comentário. No momento em que alcançamos uma certa distância dos outros dois, virei-me para ele e perguntei. "Hatori, você não vai…" Engoli audivelmente, meu coração batendo de forma dolorosa enquanto pensava no que iria dizer. "Você não vai contar para… ele, vai? Você não vai contar para Akito, certo?"

Hatori pareceu ter sido pego de surpresa por um momento, mas em seguida fez um gesto solene com a cabeça, enrugando de leve o cenho. "Claro que não. Devo dizer até que estou um pouco desapontado por você ter vindo me perguntar isso. Se caso você já se esqueceu, eu sei como é perder alguém por causa do... por causa do Akito. Eu… não quero que ninguém tenha que passar por isso também."

Eu, também, concordei, apreensivo. "Obrigado, Hatori. Eu só estou… um pouco assustado, só isso."

Senti uma mão sobre o meu ombro e virei, me deparando com Kyou. Ele sorriu para mim, e eu sorri de volta. Quanto significado aquele sorriso possuía, eu não pude definir, mas de certa forma me senti reconfortado. E então a porta da frente se abriu.

"Oh, Ayame-san, olá." Honda-san curvou-se profundamente para o meu irmão, e então virou-se deparando-se com Hatori, tornando a repetir o gesto. "Eu não sabia que tinhamos convidados."

"E como é que você iria adivinhar, Tohru, você mal parou em casa o dia todo." Shigure a assegurou com um sorriso suave.

Honda-san riu, corando de leve. "Acho que você está certo. Será que vocês gostariam de... erm... tomar um chá, ou alguma outra coisa?",

"Honda-san," Eu disse, dando um passo a frente, "Você acabou de chegar em casa. Vá mais devagar."

"O-Oh, certo." Ela retirou o próprio casaco e os sapatos, vindo logo em seguida ficar de frente para mim e Kyou. Ela sorriu e retornei o gesto para Hatori e Ayame enquanto os via partir.

Honda-san se ocupou em ir prepara o jantar enquanto Shigure desaparecia em seu escritório. Kyou começou a subir as escadas e eu presumi que ele estava indo tomar um banho(ele continuava todo grudento e sujo), enquanto eu me dirigia para o banheiro afim de lavar o rosto e as mãos para ir ajudar Honda-san com a comida.

* * *

"Então, Honda-san… você se divertiu com Uotani-san e Hanajima-san?" Perguntei enquanto ela colocava água para ferver.

"Sim. Nós visitamos minha mãe hoje. Já fazia um certo tempo que não íamos ao cemitério."

"Oh," foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Sempre me senti estranho quando ela começava a falar da mãe. Como é que alguém conseguia lidar tão bem com a morte de alguém querido? Eu não conseguia entender, e ainda assim ela parecia estar sempre sorrindo quando alguém tocava no assunto.

"Acho que ela teria ficado feliz por você e Kyou," Honda-san comentou suavemente.

Eu quase derrubei a faca que estava carregando para olhá-la de forma confusa. "Como assim?"

Honda-san corou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "B-bem, quando eu estava visitando minha mãe com as meninas, nós conversamos um pouco sobre você e Kyou, e... um… Acho que, conhecendo minha mãe como eu conhecia, sei que ela teria ficado feliz por vocês dois, assim como todas nós."

Sorri com suavidade. "Obrigado…Honda-san."

"Mmhm." Ele voltou a trabalhar, cozinhando os legumes para o jantar.

Eu mentalmente supirei, contente, colocando algumas vasilhas para secar. Nunca pensei que algum dia eu fosse sentir que minha estava assim tão... _perfeita. _

* * *

**Vocabulário:**

_otouto = _irmão mais novo, "pequeno irmão"

_koi = _vem de koibito, significa amante, namorado

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Aí está, tardo mais não falho._

_Peço milhões de desculpas pelo relapso e demora, mas estava numa fase negra da minha vida e sem muita animação para fics /_

_Irei me esforçar para começar a postar novos capítulos em menos tempo._

_Então, espero que aproveitem bem esse. A conversa do pessoal é particularmente hilária, principalmente por causa do Ayame e do Shigure._

_Espero que tenham se divertido._

_Não responderei todas as reviews, estou meio cansada, mas agradeço de coração a paciência de todos e espero que tenham piedade de mim e não cumpram com as ameaças de morte o-o'_

_Huahuah Feliz Páscoa atrasado_

_E muito, muito chocolate para vocês_

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_  
- coisas fluffy_

_- vida deles na escola_

_- e mais Sohma's para atormentá-los_

_Título: Serenidade_


	16. Serenidade

** Título:** _Somos Simplesmente Pessoas Estúpidas Fazendo Coisas Estúpidas em um Mundo Estúpido _

**Autor:** _XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**Casal:**_Yuki/Kyou _

**Disclaimer: **_Não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Fruits Basket, essa história é apenas para divertir as pobre almas perdidas deste site. _

**Avisos: **_Contém linguagem ofensiva, cenas pesadas e é uma fanfic claramente shonen ai/slash. Portanto se você não se sente a vontade com isso, por favor não leia._

* * *

O ar do banheiro estava sufocante, formando um vapor quente que cheirava pesadamente a sabão e shampoo herbais.

Enrolei uma toalha ao redor da minha cintura e comecei a escovar meu cabelo ainda molhado, continuando logo em seguida a secar o resto do meu corpo, tendo o cuidado para não deixar que a pulseira ao redor do meu pulso ficasse úmida.

Após este pequeno ritual vesti rapidamente minha calça caqui e uma camiseta preta, tudo isso sem perder o sorriso impresso em meus lábios. Afinal de contas, eu tinha vários motivos para estar sorrindo.

O ar frio do corredor me rodeou quando pisei para fora do banheiro. Eu já podia sentir o aroma da comida de Tohru, e meu estômago grunhiu em resposta.

Desci as escadas, caminhando em direção a cozinha, sendo recepcionado pela imagem de Tohru ocupada com algumas vasilhas e... Yuki, sugando um palito de Pocky, deslizando-o lentamente por entre os lábios de uma maneira bem sugestiva.

Ergui o queixo fazendo uma pequena careta, me recusando de todas as formas a deixar que aquilo me excitasse mesmo que só um pouco, notando logo em seguida que estava falhando miseravelmente em meu objetivo. Ele sorriu de forma divertida diante da minha reação, notando obviamente o tom avermelhado que começava a surgir na ponta do meu nariz, ofuscando a minha expressão de descontentamento. Ele era muito adorável (e sexy) para que eu conseguisse ficar bravo com ele.

Esse diálogo silencioso se prolongou por alguns segundos até Tohru se virar e me ver, passando a sorrir calorosamente para mim. "Olá, Kyou-kun"

"Hey," cumprimentei. Ela voltou a fazer seja lá o que estivera fazendo, e Yuki começou a se aproximar de mim enquanto terminava com seu palito de Pocky. Sorri de leve e o alcancei, passando meus braços ao seu redor, dando-lhe um beijo suave. Pude rapidamente sentir que ele sorria contra os meus lábios.

"Meninos, por favor, não na frente da Tohru-kun! Minha querida, não se preocupe, eu serei o escudo de seus olhos virginais!"

Grunhi, afastando-me de Yuki enquanto Shigure adentrava na cozinha. Tohru havia se virado ao ouvir a voz do Cachorro e agora estava toda corada. Apertei os punhos.

"Shi-gu-re…" Rosnei, olhando-o de forma ameaçadora.

Ele tentou esconder o próprio sorriso por detrás de um leque. Aproveitei este momento para correr para fora da cozinha, e Yuki me seguiu. Sentei-me ao redor da mesa da sala e apoiei a cabeça em minhas mãos.

"Apenas o ignore."

Senti um par de mãos gentis sobre meus ombros e me virei para encarar Yuki, notando que ele me observava com seus olhos violetas.

Depositando um tenro beijo em meus lábios antes de se sentar ao meu lado, ele continuou a me olhar curiosamente. "O quê?" Perguntei.

"Hm? Nada."

Olhei para a outra direção, encarando o ar vazio diante de mim.

O resto da noite avançou calmamente. Eu nunca me sentira… tão em paz comigo mesmo. Será que isso era amor? Um sentimento de… estar completo? Acho que sim. O que quer que fosse, eu queria que durasse para sempre.

Na manhã seguinte acordei usualmente cedo, meu coração se apertando de leve ao notar o espaço vazio do outro lado da cama. Eu nunca havia me sentido dessa forma, tão desapontado por acordar sozinho, sentindo uma estranha vontade de ver uma pessoa em especial deitada ao meu lado. Pus de lado a incomoda sensação, levantando-me e espreguiçando, para logo em seguida ir procurar a pessoa da qual eu estava sentindo falta.

Não foi com nenhuma surpresa que eu não o encontrei no andar de baixo. Ele provavelmente continuava dormindo, sem dúvidas. Pensei em tornar a subir as escadas para acordá-lo de uma forma bem prazerosa, mas desisti da idéia, sabendo que por mais que eu tentasse despertá-lo carinhosamente, ele continuaria bravo por ter que levantar tão cedo.

Entrando na cozinha vi que Tohru já estava acordada, ocupada em cozinhar o café da manhã enquanto Shigure lia o jornal a um canto.

Tohru sorriu quando adentrei o cômodo. "Bom dia, Kyou-kun!" ela me cumprimentou feliz.

Sorri de forma preguiçosa enquanto respondia, "'Dia."

"Dormiu bem?" Shigure perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha sugestivamente. "Espero que você não esteja se sentindo muito cansando, ou algo do gênero—"

"Cale a boca," Rosnei, sabendo exatamente o que ele estava tentando sugerir. Suspirando, anunciei, "Irei lá pra fora."

Tohru apenas concordou. "Okay, Kyou-kun, nós iremos te chamar quando o café-da-manhã ficar pronto."

Sorri. "Obrigado." E então sai da casa pelas portas do fundo, inspirando uma lufada de ar puro. Era uma bela e quente manhã de Janeiro.

O dia progrediu lentamente, apenas suportável. Em pouco tempo eu já estava entediado. Yuki se mantinha ocupado fazendo suas tarefas de casa e eu estivera tão à toa pela manhã que já havia feito todos os meus deveres antes mesmo que ele acordasse.

E agora eu estava deitado na área localizada na frente da casa, as mãos atrás da minha cabeça, encarando o teto. "Quantooooooo tédioooooooo…" Grunhi. "Yuki, vamos fazer alguma coisa!" Supliquei num tom não-muito-Kyo-de-ser.

"Não, Gato Estúpido, eu estou ocupado," ele respondeu da mesa onde estava sentado.

"MAS EU ESTOU COM TÉDIO!"

"ENTÃO VÁ FAZER ALGUMA COISA!"

"NÃO TEM NADA PARA FAZER!"

"Rapazes, porque vocês estão gritando?" Shigure apareceu subitamente do nada, seus óculos apoiados na ponta de seu nariz. Aparentemente ele decidira trabalhar. Isso era uma novidade.

"O Gato está entediado," Yuki explicou discretamente, olhando com o canto dos olhos para o livro enquanto rabiscava algo em um caderno.

"Será que devo dar para ele uma bola de lã?" Shigure perguntou, soando muito sério. O que simplesmente me fez ficar furioso.

"Cale boca!"

"Será que dá para você parar de GRITAR?" Yuki exigiu, puxando os próprios cabelos.

Shigure apertou o caneta que tinha em mãos, batendo-a dele leve na bochecha, parecendo estar pensativo. Shigure pensando não era uma combinação muito boa. "Bem, não foram essas discussões que deram início ao pequeno caso que vocês estão tendo?" ele perguntou.

Sentei-me, encarando-o através da porta aberta. Como é que diabos ele _descobriu_ isso? Eu sabia! Ele realmente tem algumas câmeras escondidas pela casa! "Seu bastardo doentio," grunhi.

"Hm?" Shigure deu de ombros. "De qualquer forma, tentem falar mais baixo vocês dois. Eu estou tentando terminar meu manuscrito para salvar minha editora de uma experiência de quase-morte."

"Porque essa repentina mudança de comportamento?" Perguntei.

Shigure adotou uma expressão inocente (ou ao menos tentou). "Meu querido Kyou-kun, o que você quer dizer com isso? Eu nunca iria querer machucar minha querida editora! Ela é uma mulher tão doce."

"Seu mentiroso maldito," rosnei, voltando a me deitar.

Shigure fez um "humm" com a garganta e retornou para o escritório. Boa hora para ir embora. Fechei os olhos, meus sentidos ficando entorpecidos com a súbita sonolência. Imediatamente ao selar minhas pálpebras a imagem de um par de olhos ametistas me encarando se formou bem no fundo da minha mente. Rato maldito.

"Oi, Gato estúpido, acorde."

Grunhi, Rolando para o lado enquanto abria lentamente os olhos. Se tivesse sido qualquer outra voz tentando me acordar eu teria socado a pessoa até que ela atravessasse o telhado. "O que você quer?"

"Eu quero lutar."

Agora eu estava completamente desperto, sentando-me enquanto passava a encarar meu amante, incrédulo. Ele estava ao meu lado, ajoelhado e sorrindo. "Você quer… o quê?"I

"Eu quero lutar. Já faz um bom tempo, não acha?"

"Um…é." Esfreguei a sonolência residual de meus olhos e permiti que ele me ajudasse a ficar de pé.

Yuki me puxou da área da frente da casa em direção ao quintal. Ficamos parados em lados opostos, cada um se olhando atentamente. Realmente já fazia algum tempo desde que a gente tinha _realmente_ lutado, refleti meio surpreso.

"Preparado?" ele perguntou.

"Yeah." Sorri de lado, sentindo uma espécie de cócegas por todo o corpo com a familiar sensação de adrenalina. E então ele veio em minha direção, tentando me acertar primeiro em meu abdômen. Bloqueei o golpe e retalhei com um chute direcionado para a sua cabeça, que foi facilmente evitado.

E então começou.

Bloquear, bloquear, socar, socar, chutar, chutar, chutar, pular e chutar. Bloquear, bloquear, bloquear, bloquear, bloquear, passo para o lado e chutar. Chutar, chutar, chutar, soco de mão fechada, soco de mão fechada, soco com as palmas das mãos. Ele realmente estava me dando trabalho, exatamente como nos velhos tempos.

Ele desviou de um outro chute e me derrubou no chão. Rolei para lado quando seu pé veio em minha direção como um machado, amassando toda a grama. O golpe foi forte, mas exigiu dele muita energia, fazendo com que ele não fosse rápido o suficiente para se reequilibrar, então aproveitei a vantagem, pondo-me de pé e chutando-o no estômago. Ele ofegou, bloqueando muito mal o golpe, girando e retrucando com um chute direcionado para o lado do meu corpo.

Coração acelerado, suor molhando toda a minha pele—Eu não fazia idéia do quanto havia sentido falta disso.

Quando eu estava pronto para chutá-lo novamente, Yuki pulou para trás e disse, "Pare."

Congelei, assisitindo-o,"O quê?"

"Faça aquilo de novo," ele instruiu.

Fiquei confuso. Chutei o ar diante de mim enquanto perguntava, "Isso?"

Yuki concordou. "Mantenha sua perna na posição."

Fiz como ele pediu, chutando novamente e segurando minha perna no ar. Yuki veio para o meu lado, apoiando as mãos em meus ombros, fazendo com que eu girasse, re-angulando meu chute. "Você precisa consertar sua mira. Se esse chute é direcionado para cabeça, será mais eficiente dessa forma."

Abaixei minha perna, observando-o demonstrar o que queria dizer enquanto refletia. Imitei seus movimentos. "Assim?"

Yuki sorriu. "Exatamente."

Pelo canto dos olhos, vi Tohru parada na porta que dava para o quintal. Virei e me deparei com ela sorrindo para nós, desaparecendo longo em seguida para dentro da casa.

E então, sorri também. Era minha imaginação ou ela estava mais feliz nos últimos dias? Devia ser a última opção, porque nunca tive uma imaginação muito ativa.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **_Espero não ter demorado muito com este capítulo, ele é meio curto, mas muito fluffy. Como podem ver, agora Yuki e Kyou não brigam pra valer, só por diversão ahiauhiaua._

_Agradeço de coração a todas as reviews apreciando a tradução e espero que tenham se divertido com essa continuação._

_Tentarei postar o próximo capítulo na segunda-feira, já que é tão curto quanto este._

_Reviewss! :D_

* * *


	17. Segunda: Primeiro Dia

** Título:** _Somos Simplesmente Pessoas Estúpidas Fazendo Coisas Estúpidas em um Mundo Estúpido _

**Autor:** _XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**Casal:**_Yuki/Kyou _

**Disclaimer: **_Não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Fruits Basket, essa história é apenas para divertir as pobre almas perdidas deste site. _

**Avisos: **_Contém linguagem ofensiva, cenas pesadas e é uma fanfic claramente shonen ai/slash. Portanto se você não se sente a vontade com isso, por favor não leia._

* * *

Havia algo quente… e macio… sendo pressionado sobre meus lábios… e estava se movendo… Demorou dois segundos inteiros para que eu pudesse registrar o beijo de Kyou. Abri meus olhos e o olhei de forma sonolenta.

Afastando-se, ele murmurou, "Acorde para brilhar."

Meus sentidos tipicamente preguiçosos começaram a ser estimulados quando eu o puxei para baixo para outro beijo. Ele permitiu o gesto e se deitou sobre mim, beijando-me terna e profundamente. Suspirei de satisfação, alimentando-me contentemente de seu calor. Afastando-se mais uma vez ele murmurou quase sem ar, "Hora de levantar para ir para a escola."

Grunhi com ele ainda cativo, meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, prendendo-o. "Eu não quero me levantar," reclamei em uma atitude atípica. "Eu não posso fazer nada com você na escola."

Ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Porque não?"

Fiquei boquiaberto por alguns instantes. "O que você quer dizer com 'porque não'?"

"A última vez que chequei, 'porque não' tem apenas um significado."

"Kyo! Se formos pegos…"

"É só não deixarmos ninguém nos ver."

"Fácil falar," disse meio emburrado. "Tivemos sorte da última vez por termos sido flagrados pela Honda-san e suas amigas."

Ele me deu um beijo suave, sorrindo e dizendo. "Então nós só teremos que esperar até chegarmos em casa."

Resmunguei. "Ou podemos nem sair de casa."

Kyou fingiu engasgar. "Por um acaso _o _Yuki Sohma está considerando fugir de seus deveres acadêmicos?"

Fiz uma careta. "_Você_ está considerando fugir das obrigações como meu amante?"

Ele me beijou de novo. "Nunca." Soltei um suspiro quando ele ficou de pé, arrumando o uniforme e dizendo, "Vamos lá, acabaremos nos atrasando para a escola."

Girei ficando de estômago para baixo, afundando minha face no travesseiro e desejando que eu não tivesse que me levantar. Senti um puxão no meu ombro, puxando-me para longe do colchão, e eu preguiçosamente fui afastado da cama. Com muito esforço, caminhei em direção ao banheiro, resistindo à urgência de convidar Kyou para me fazer companhia (sabendo que ele iria recusar) e vinte minutos depois eu finalmente estava pronto para ir para a escola.

Honda-san me cumprimentou calorosamente, como de costume. Logo estávamos saindo pela porta, tomando o caminho em direção a escola. Kyou enlaçou seus dedos nos meus e sorri. Mas quando alcançamos as proximidades da escola, senti sua mão se afastar tentativamente da minha, meu sorriso se desfazendo. Eu podia sentir ele montando uma fachada carregada de frieza—coisa que eu não experimentava a dois dias—aparecer. Meu coração se apertou um pouco, mas eu sabia que ali e nos arredores, não podíamos agir diferente das nossas personalidades características.

Eu internamente me perguntei como eu continuaria mantendo isso ao longo do dia.

* * *

"Yuki," sensei me questionou. "_Pernicioso_."

"Substantivo," repliquei. "Tendência a causar morte ou sérios ferimentos."

"Muito bem. Sinônimo?"

_Akito Sohma. _"Maligno."

"Correto." Ela se virou para continuar perguntando outro estudante e eu me ocupei em estudar atentamente os desenhos feitos à grafite no tampo da minha mesa.

Os nomes "Ryou" e "Mitsuko" foram captados por meus olhos, ambos escritos no meio de um coração. Senti meu estômago se revirar. Porque os outros casais podiam informar tão abertamente ao mundo que estavam juntos, enquanto eu e Kyou tínhamos que esconder nossa relação?

As palavras "incesto gay" surgiram em minha mente.

E acima de tudo isso, nós somos vistos pelo público com rivais. Mas acredito que a primeira opção era um problema maior que esta última. Isso ignorando o fato que sermos amantes iria causar uma comoção raivosa em muita gente, a maioria das pessoas formam uma imagem nada amigável com relação a incesto e homossexualidade, o que indubitavelmente faria com que uma combinação das duas coisas tornasse nosso amor amaldiçoado.

E ainda tinha o terceiro problema: Akito. Se a notícia de meu relacionamento com Kyou—Deus me perdoe—chegasse até ele, nós estaríamos mortos por isso. E eu não seria capaz de me perdoar se algo acontecesse com Kyou por minha causa. Pensei no que acontecera a Kana depois que Akito havia praticamente cegado o olho esquerdo de Hatori. E ainda tinha Kisa e Hiro. Hiro tinha se afastado quase que completamente de Kira para mantê-la segura. E Rin, então? Porque Akito tinha tanta disposição em destuir a nossa felicidade?

Okay, eu sei os motivos dele, mas isso não faz com que o problema melhore. A estúpida maldição dos Sohma é a culpada por isso, culpada pela amargura de Akito e em como esse sentimento repercutia em todos nós, sem falar da necessidade de vivermos sempre em segredo e em uma solidão individual. Cada membro do Zodíaco, de uma forma ou de outra, sentira pelo menos uma vez as apunhaladas da vida. Até mesmo _Momiji_ deveria ter algum recessentimento por conta disso. O que fazia com que eu me perguntasse, será que se eu não fosse amaldiçoado, as coisas seriam diferentes do que são agora? Bem, antes de Kyou, claro. Antes de eu ter me apaixonado por Kyou, eu era tão frio e no geral não gostava de ninguém (com exceção da Honda-san).

Meus pais deveriam ter um senso de humor doentio por me dar um nome que significa 'neve'.

Talvez fosse culpa do meu nome eu ter acabado sendo dessa forma que sou. Se meu nome significasse "alegria" ou "ternura" ou quem sabe algo que fizesse contraste a escuridão e frieza, talvez eu acabasse sendo um pouco diferente.

Gah, no que estou pensando? Minha linha de pensamento havia se transformado em algo ridículo. E era tudo culpa daqueles desenhos na minha cadeira.

E então, alguma coisa quadrada passou por cima dos desenhos, entrando no meu campo de visão: um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado. Olhei ao meu redor e vi que Kyou estava me observando. Peguei o bilhete, abri e li as seguintes palavras "O que há de errado?" escritas com o garrancho de Kyou. Sorri de leve. Apanhando minha caneta, repliquei, "Nada. Estava apenas pensando.", e joguei de volta para ele quando a professora se virou de costas para nós. Ele abriu o papel e leu minha resposta. Olhando logo em seguida para mim, gesticulando com a boca, "Se você diz," e depois voltando a escutar a explicação sobre... alguma coisa. Eu realmente deveria voltar a prestar atenção na aula.

* * *

Quando fomos liberados para o almoço, me levantei e alguém imediatamente me agarrou pelo braço. Eu distingui alguns cabelos loiros antes de ser arrastado para fora da sala e ser levado para dentro de um dos banheiros. Dando uma olhada ao redor e me recuperando do choque, rapidamente percebi algo muito importante.

"Esse é um banheiro de mulheres!" Avisei para a pessoa que me capturara, que agora reconhecia como Uotani-san.

Ela se virou para as meninas que nos encarava como se não acreditassem no que viam, uma parecia estar prestes a dizer algo (provavelmente sobre ser errado um garoto estar no banheiro para meninas) quando Uotani-san avisou, "Muito bem, todo mundo, PRA FORA!"

Houve um som de murmúrios antes que todas as garotas começassem a sair, sendo seguidas pelo resto dos ocupantes que foram obrigados pela Uotani-san a deixar o local. Ninguém queria aborrecê-la, principalmente com a reputação que ela tinha.

Uma vez que ficamos sozinhos, ela se virou para mim sorrindo malignamente. Engoli audivelmente. "S-será que eu posso te ajudar, Uotani-san?"

"Não, mas eu posso te ajudar." Ela agarrou meus ombros e virou minha face na direção de um espelho bem próximo, depois disso ela afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo para o lado, segurando-a no lugar. Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Eu acho que o Kyou é um pouco agressivo, não?"

Haviam remanescentes de uma mancha avermelhada em meu pescoço, uma marca bem visível em contraste com minha pele pálida. Corei profundamente.

"Você provavelmente quer cobrir isso, não?" Uotani-san disse. "Você tem sorte de ninguém mais ter notado; seu cabelo estava escondendo a marca, mas quando você se abaixou para pegar seu lápis no quarto período, eu a vi de relance."

Oh Deus. Isso não era bom. Ninguém dissera nada até agora, mas e se alguém _tivesse_ visto? Cobri minha face com as mãos, me apoiando contra a parede e deslizando para baixo. "O que é que eu vou fazer?" Perguntei.

Olhei de relance para Uotani-san que começara a procurar algo pelo banheiro, revirando as coisas que uma garota acabara esquecendo ali. Era um tubete contendo algo—maquilagem, eu acho. Ela se afastou de mim e rasgou um pouco de papel higiênico, molhando-o para em seguida vir na minha direção, o tubete em uma das mãos. Ela se ajoelhou na minha frente. "Acho que essa é a cor certa para você," ela disse.

Não entendi realmente sobre o que ela estava falando, mas supus que ela dissera que a maquilagem combinava com a cor da minha pele. Este deveria ser um daqueles dias onde o Destino, que tipicamente era sempre meu inimigo, estava por algum milagre sorrindo para mim. Isso me dava uma pequena amostra do que era ser abençoado.

Uotani-san abriu o tubete e despejou um pouco de seu conteúdo no papel, aproximando-o da marca no meu pescoço e afastando o meu cabelo para em seguida aplicar o produto sobre o machucado no meu pescoço. Uma vez que ela terminou de fazer isso, ela se levantou e me ajudou a ficar de pé. Olhei-me no espelho, aliviado ao ver que a marca já não estava muito visível. Ninguém iria sequer notar que havia algo ali.

Sorri apreciando o trabalho, me inclinando na frente de Uotani-san. "Obrigado."

"Sem problemas." Ela fechou o tubete de maquilagem, deixando-o sobre a borda da pia, para logo em seguida jogar o papel higiênico no lixo. "Só tome cuidado para escondê-las da próxima vez." E então, como se tivesse acabado de ter um segundo pensamento, ela me perguntou, "E o Kyou? Ele também está com alguma marca que precisa esconder?"

Corei novamente, fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça. "Eu não acho que esteja."

"Certo. Venha, Tohru e Hana devem estar procurando por mim."

Meu estômago grunhiu quando pensei em almoço. Mas, enquanto saíamos do banheiro, ouvi algo que fez meu coração congelar: o som de uma fechadura sendo aberta. Será que alguém estivera no banheiro durante toda a minha conversa com a Uotani-san?

Meu coração se acelerou e começou a trabalhar mais rápido a medida que eu matinha meu ritmo de caminhada, querendo me afastar o máximo possível do banheiro.

O Destino é algo muito incerto.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **_Quero agradecer muito as reviews e o apoio de todo mundo._

_Estou tentando atualizar o mais rápido possível esta fic, afinal estamos começando a entrar na reta final da história._

_Então, muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que vem acompanhando esta história e fazendo ela ter o sucesso que está tendo._

_Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo._

_Então comentem e até a continuação que espero estar postando logo, logo._


	18. Terça: Segundo Dia, Primeira Parte

**Título:** _Somos Simplesmente Pessoas Estúpidas Fazendo Coisas Estúpidas em um Mundo Estúpido _

**Autor:** _XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**Casal:**_Yuki/Kyou _

**Disclaimer: **_Não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Fruits Basket, essa história é apenas para divertir as pobre almas perdidas deste site. _

**Avisos: **_Contém linguagem ofensiva, cenas pesadas e é uma fanfic claramente shonen ai/slash. Portanto se você não se sente a vontade com isso, por favor não leia._

--

* * *

Coloquei meu lápis sobre a mesa de forma irritada, os olhos cravados no relógio. Três… Dois… Um…

_Ding Dong._

Pulei do meu assento enquanto os outros estudantes reuniam suas coisas e colocavam calmamente sobre suas mesas. Agarrei o braço de Yuki e o puxei para fora da sala de aula. Exceto pelo primeiro guincho de surpresa, ele não fez qualquer objeção. Os corredores não estavam tão cheios, então não tivemos grandes problemas para sair logo dali. Viramos no caminho que levava diretamente para a casa de Shigure, e assim que estávamos há uma distância segura da escola, eu puxei Yuki para uma arvore mais próxima, achatando-o com o meu corpo, esmagando meus lábios contra os seus.

E alguma coisa dentro de mim pegou fogo.

Aquilo era tortura, passar o dia inteiro tentando reprimir a vontade de ficar olhando Yuki como se ele fosse o único da sala, não poder tocá-lo, beijá-lo. E pelas suas reações, eu poderia dizer que ele sentia o mesmo.

Ele agarrou meus ombros fracamente, gemendo como eu, o prensei ainda mais contra a arvore, apalpando certas partes _sensíveis_ do seu corpo. Ele moveu suas mãos dos meus ombros para dentro da minha camisa, brincando bem acima do meu estômago. Seu toque era tão lascivo que mandava faíscas de prazer por todo o meu corpo. Nos afastamos para respirar, suas mãos continuavam a passear pelo meu peito, e eu suspirei longamente com a respiração pesada. Me inclinei e beijei seu pescoço afetuosamente, pegando a gravata com os dedos e afrouxando. Suas mãos deslizaram para fora da minha camisa e eu peguei suas mãos entre as minhas, rindo ele falou. "Devagar."

Eu lamentei, "mas tive que espera o dia _todo_".

"Um pouco mais não vai te matar", ele repreendeu ligeiramente.

"Podia", eu grunhi.

"Eu não acho que Honda-san vá gostar de nos encontrar arrebatando um ao outro enquanto faz o caminho de casa." Eu pude ouvir o sarcasmo em sua voz.

..._Droga._ Eu grunhi, murmurando sobre o seu pescoço. "Me sinto como um idiota."

"Por que?"

"Porque eu esqueci completamente da Tohru, eu só saí assim que o sinal tocou. Tudo que eu pude pensar foi em você."

"Nós podemos simplesmente esperar por ela aqui", Yuki sugeriu, "e talvez um dia nessa semana nós deveríamos busca-la no trabalho."

Eu sorri, "Yeah, parece bom." Me inclinei contra Yuki, e ele envolveu seus braços nas minhas costas. Era como se nós fossemos moldados um no outro, porque eu sempre me sentia mais confortável quando ele estava em meus braços.

"Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun!"

Levantei os olhos e vi Tohru vindo pelo caminho, eu sorri quando ela se aproximou, olhando para mim e para Yuki. "Hey Tohru".

E caminhamos juntos para casa. Eu tinha uma leve impressão que nada havia mudado, e nossas vidas haviam voltado a ser o que era há algum tempo atrás. A nostalgia era depressiva, pensando sobre o tempo antes de Yuki e eu ficarmos juntos, mas era completamente bem-vindo no senso de segurança. Quando nós nos odiávamos, nós estávamos salvos. Agora que nos amamos, problemas saltam de todas as direções. Você sabe o que dizem: Qualquer coisa que possa dar errado, dará errado, e no pior momento. Alguma coisa parecida com isso. Mas eu me amaldiçoarei se eu permitir que alguma coisa aconteça com Yuki.

* * *

Naquela noite, deitei na cama olhando pela janela. Tohru havia ido para cama quase há meia hora atrás; Shigure continuava em seu escritório. Excitação tinha tomado conta do meu estômago que estava embrulhado; eu não podia dormir, mesmo se eu ficasse pairando.

"_Espere por mim"_

Foi isso que ele disse depois do jantar. Ele se inclinou enquanto pegava os pratos e sussurrou no meu ouvido. Então aqui estou eu, esperando, sabendo que ele virá quando ele achar que for o momento certo.

Ouvi alguém subir as escadas. Era Shigure, eu sabia. Ouvi a porta do corredor abrir e fechar, e as luzes do corredor serem desligadas. Cinco minutos depois (que pareceu muito mais) ouvi um som de passos macios vindo em direção ao meu quarto, e então minha porta se abriu, revelando a única pessoa que eu nunca quis longe de mim.

"Hey você", ele murmurou.

Eu me sentei, sorrindo. "hey".

Ele fechou a porta e veio em direção a minha cama, se ajoelhou sobre o futon e deitou em cima de mim, não perdeu tempo em pegar os meus lábios em um beijo quente. E eu não perdi tempo e o envolvi com meus braços. A lua decidiu nos dar a graça com a sua presença, sua luz passava pela minha janela e nos banhava com ela, fazendo Yuki parecer ainda mais lindo, se isso fosse possível.

Logo, ele estava por baixo, e eu o pressionava no colchão com o meu corpo. Eu não acho que ele se importou. Eu estava ofegando tanto que nós tivemos que quebrar o contato quando respirar se tornou algo necessário, mas isso não importava tanto assim. Tudo que eu podia focar era Yuki e meu desejo descontrolado por ele. Minhas mãos arrancaram os botões do seu pijama de forma quase aborrecida, tirando-os um por um. Ele arqueou sobre o meu toque, pedindo por mais, mas eu mantive o meu ritmo agonizantemente lento. Logo a parte de cima do seu corpo estava exposta, e ele se sentou para arrancar o resto da camisa.

Minha camisa seguiu o mesmo caminho rapidamente, e eu beijei desde o canto da sua boca ao seu queixo até o pescoço, provando a pele sedosa. Meus dentes roçaram num ponto pulsante, induzindo um prazer lamuriante. Eu estendi minhas mãos para passar meus dedos pelos seus cabelos, passando pela sua fronte, e suas pálpebras fechadas, senti a suave sensação dos seus cílios contra a ponta dos meus dedos. Continuei a descer pelo seu nariz, os lábios e em volta das suas bochechas, seguindo delicadamente a curva da mandíbula até o queixo. Eu poderia pintar cada expressão apenas sentindo-o, desenhando a imagem da sua face por trás dos meus olhos fechados. Respirei pesadamente contra sua clavícula, capturando o aroma etéreo que pertencia unicamente ao Yuki. Era leve e doce e somente aguçava o meu enorme apetite por ele, aumento o fogo no meu coração.

"Haahh…Kyo…" ele ofegou e eu movi para baixo do seu peito com a minha boca, minhas mãos foram para os seus ombros, para os seus braços e continuou para o seu quadril, agarrando e quase o esmagando. Mas eu pude perceber pelo seu gemido forte que eu não o estava machucando.

"Shhhhh..." disse suave de forma cantada. "nós não queremos que Shigure nos escute. Ou Tohru, se for essa a questão."

Ele mexeu a cabeça, mordendo os lábios, enquanto eu percorria a região do seu umbigo com a minha língua. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para mim, e me dei conta disso porque ele agarrou a minha cabeça e ergueu o meu rosto na sua direção. Ele sorriu fragilmente enquanto meu dedo percorria timidamente a sua excitação. Ele mordia seus lábios com força, como se quisesse arrancar sangue. Nós não podíamos fazer isso, podíamos? Me arrastei ate ele e o beije fortemente, aliviando seus lábios do abuso dos seus dentes, ocupando-o enquanto continuava dando assistência a sua cintura.

"K-Kyo" ele suspirou, se afastando de mim. "Quão longe você... está planejando ir nesta noite?"

Isso me pegou de surpresa. Por que ele estaria preocupado com algo assim? "Uh... Eu não estava realmente _planejando_ algo, na verdade" eu respondi.

Ele sorriu pesarosamente. "Eu acho que deveríamos... nos despedir, esta noite"

"Despedir?" disse de forma incrédula.

"Enquanto estivermos em aula" ele tentou amenizar. "Nós deveríamos fazer amor nos finais de semana".

Eu fiz uma expressão abatida. "Se você diz".

"Aww, não se preocupe Kyo-Koi, Eu não quero que você sofra de forma tão horrível", ele caçoou.

"Yeah, yeah..." eu me arrastei para debaixo dos cobertores com ele e o embalei em meus braços, aninhando meu queixo sobre a sua cabeça. Por mais que eu odiasse admitir, ele estava certo. Amantes ou não, nós não podíamos simplesmente mandar a cautela as favas e não ter responsabilidade. Assim como eu dei um sermão em Yuki nesta manhã, nós tínhamos a escola para nos preocupar, os deveres, obrigações... Ugh, eu soava como um velho.

"Kyo?"

"Hm?"

"Eu te amo". Yuki se moveu e olhou diretamente para mim, seus olhos brilhavam sob o luar.

Eu sorri gentilmente e lhe dei um beijo inocente, sussurrando, "Eu também te amo".

Ele sorriu e me abraçou mais forte. Eu não me lembro de jamais ter me sentido tão aquecido e contente antes disso, com Yuki ao meu lado, sob o olhar atento do luar. Eu senti uma sensação de puro êxtase se formando no meu peito. E começou a desemaranhar, se espalhando por todo o meu corpo, para cada extremidade. A sensação se manifestou no meu rosto com uma ligeira vertigem e um sorriso leve, e tudo estava simplesmente _perfeito_. Não havia outra palavra para descrever. Era esse sentimento extremamente forte, que o fazia chegar ao topo do mundo e nada o podia fazer descer. Nada. Porque neste momento você é intocável. Eu estava nas nuvens, conversando com as estrelas e tocando os corpos celestes, e bem ao meu lado, suas mãos encaixaram nas minhas, havia somente um anjo que eu precisava.

Yuki.

* * *

"...oi..."

Eu recuei, sentindo alguém me balançar.

"...o-Koi..."

A agitação se recusou a parar, e a voz continuou a me chamar. Eu conhecia aquela voz...

"Kyo-koi..."

Meus olhos se abriram e vi o rosto sorridente de Yuki sobre mim, seus olhos ametistas olhando para mim.

"Hora de levantar, Kyo-koi. Escola e tudo mais." Ele beliscou meu nariz e passou sobre a minha cama, olhou pela janela e espreguiçou-se languidamente, me dando uma visão impecável da suas costas. Sentei-me sobre os meus joelhos e o segurei pela cintura, puxando-o para o meu colo. Beijei sua orelha e o abracei firmemente. O restante da euforia da noite passada estava fazendo eu me sentir inexplicavelmente feliz. Ele se inclinou sobre mim, suspirando contentemente. Eu nunca vou deixá-lo se afastar de mim.

"Banho?" ele suspirou.

E novamente. "Claro"

"Mas nós realmente vamos _tomar banho_. Não brincar"

"Aw, você não é divertido," eu disse aborrecido, aninhando meu nariz contra sua nuca.

De alguma forma, nós conseguimos entrar e sair do chuveiro em quinze minutos. A "brincadeira" havia sido mínima. Nos vestimos e descemos as escadas para tomar café com Shigure e Tohru, e depois fomos para a escola. Olhei por entre as árvores para vislumbrar os raios de sol, e me lembrei de algo com um grunhido. "Nós temos educação física hoje, não é?"

Yuki e Tohru se viraram para mim. "Sim, por quê?" Yuki perguntou.

"Nós temos que fazer aquela estúpida corrida" eu lembrei.

Tohru riu. "Oh, certo. Você não está parecendo animado para isso, Kyo-kun?"

Rolei os olhos. Eu não queria fazer qualquer atividade física hoje, meus membros protestavam incrivelmente diante da idéia. Mas novamente, era um ótimo dia de final de janeiro.

As horas passaram de forma insuportavelmente lenta. Era mais torturante com Yuki sentado perto de mim, tendo que resistir a todo o desejo de agarrá-lo e arrebatá-lo insensatamente, bem em frente de toda a classe. Eu ri comigo mesmo quando a explicação do sensei me levou de volta para os meus pensamentos, a imagem das fãs do Yuki na frente. Se eu colocasse em prática todos os meus desejos, eu adoraria saber como elas reagiriam.

Não agora, é claro, mas ainda assim seria engraçado presenciar a cena. Elas me destruiriam membro por membro, é isso, eu não tenho dúvidas de que elas fariam isso se me vissem pegando ele. Mesmo com a minha destreza em artes marciais, eu não seria páreo para elas. Não seria páreo, de fato.

_Ding Dong._

Finalmente! Eu pensei que a campainha nunca ia tocar! Não que eu quisesse atenção, mas toda vez que a campainha tocava, eu estava a um passo de ficar sozinho com Yuki.

Nós almoçamos com os outros, e Yuki parecia atipicamente distraído e apreensivo. Ele ficava olhando em volta da cafeteria na expectativa de ver Akito aparecer e fazer "Boo!". Eu ri. Isto era algo engraçado. Bem, atualmente, não que Akito fosse realmente "engraçado", mas talvez esta única vez seria uma exceção.

O almoço estava quase acabando. Eu olhei para Yuki e o vi mastigando distraidamente um palitinho... Pocky. Meu Deus, eu nunca mais olharia para um Pocky da mesma maneira! Antes eu sabia o que fazer, eu pegaria o queixo de Yuki e o forçaria a olhar para mim. Eu tive um impulso opressivo de morder a extremidade do palito que estava na boca de Yuki. Que parecia muito mais gostosa que o Pocky. E com o pocky e a boca do Yuki _juntos_, era muito mais do que eu conseguia lidar –

"Ahem!"

Eu saí do meu estado de torpor para ver Uo me encarar do outro lado da mesa. Eu fiquei excitado vendo Yuki ficar delicadamente ruborizado. Eu enfiei a minha cabeça entre os braços e grunhi, percebendo o quão perto eu estava de beijá-lo no meio daquela estranha mesa! Isso seria um desastre!

Com um suspiro eu olhei para cima para me deparar com Momiji e Tohru absortos na mesma conversa animada; eles provavelmente não haviam visto nada. Hana e Haru comiam calmamente, então se eles tivessem visto alguma coisa, eles não deixaram transparecer.

"Yuki-kun!"

Yuki pulou e quase caiu para trás, o que era... muito incomum. Yuki não se assustava facilmente. Logo depois de se recompor, virou a cabeça para ver algumas meninas sorrindo para ele.

O Fã Clube do Príncipe Yuki. Oh que divertido.

"Yuki-kun!" uma delas chiou. "Nós temos uma pergunta para você!"

Eu cocei a ponta do nariz, sentindo o inicio de uma dor de cabeça.

"O que é?" Yuki perguntou polidamente. Um dia desses, eu realmente gostaria que ele desse o fora nelas. Mas não, ele era educado demais para isso. Talvez eu devesse fazer isso por ele. Mas não agora.

"Bem, hum..." Outra garota se aproximou. Ela estava olhando estranhamente para seus pés, deslocando seu peso entre eles de forma nervosa. Uma de suas amigas lhe deu uma cotovelada, sussurrando algumas palavras de encorajamento. "Eu... eu... eugostariadesabersevocêjátemalguemparairnobaile!" ela falou de uma vez.

Todos na mesa piscaram. Exceto Haru; ele estava completamente absorto no seu almoço. Maldita vaca**(1)**.

A garota suspirou profundamente, repetindo, "Eu gostaria de saber se você já tem alguém para ir no baile." Ela corou, mordendo seus lábios.

Yuki franziu as sobrancelhas. "Baile?"

"Yeah," Momiji disse. "Você sabe, o Baile do Dia dos Namorados é na semana que vem!"

Yuki começou. "Um... não, eu não sabia nada sobre isso."

"Dois," eu murmurei. Bem, fazia sentido eu não saber sobre isso; eu não era grande coisa nos eventos da escola. Mas Yuki, ele era o presidente do Conselho Estudantil; como ele poderia não ter ouvido sobre esse _baile_?

E então me ocorreu que a garota continuava esperando por uma resposta, e parecia que estava com a respiração suspensa (seu rosto parecia um pouco azul).

Yuki suspirou de forma quase inaudível, mas eu ouvi. "Me desculpe," ele disse. "Eu já tenho alguém para ir comigo."

Como é que é? O que raios ele estava dizendo! Primeiro de tudo, se ele tinha ouvido aquilo, como ele tinha a inteligência de falar que já tinha um acompanhante? E, o mais importante, por que eu não sabia sobre isso? Eu juro, eu vou matar o filho da mãe que vai com o Yuki –

Espere. Ele estava falando sobre _mim_, estava? Oh, merda. Pelo olhar que lançou na minha direção, eu acho que ele estava. "O que raios você está pensando?" Eu sibilei enquanto as fãs saiam da mesa.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Nós conversamos sobre isso mais tarde," ele sussurrou de volta. Então ele pegou as suas coisas e parou, dizendo, "Com licença, eu tenho um vice presidente para estrangular." Então, colocou a mochila nos ombros e saiu da cafeteria.

O que ele quis dizer, "nós falamos sobre isso mais tarde?" Eu queria saber o que se passava na cabeça dele, e eu queria saber agora, droga! Ugh, a dor de cabeça tinha começado.

* * *

**(1) No horoscopo chines, é um boi. Mas no anime ele é uma vaca. Então deixei como vaca, mas no original é boi.**

**NT:** Adianta pedir desculpas pelo atraso? A Deepysa me passou esse capitulo na maior boa vontade e eu demorei séculos... me desculpem! Mas sabem como eh, férias e talz. Eu não paro em casa um segundo sequer. Talvez vcs estranhem a mudança de tradução desse capitulo, mas ele foi traduzido por mim, Dollua. Espero que tenha dado para entender alguma coisa! XD. Até o próximo pessoinhas.. e não deixem de comentar ok?

**Beijinhos **_**Dollua...**_


	19. Terça: Segundo Dia, Segunda Parte

Deixe-me ver…ele deveria estar…por aqui…

Eu espiei pela janela de uma classe próxima e vi Manabe sentando logo atrás, nas últimas carteiras, dormindo. Que surpresa. Bati na porta e entrei na sala. "Com licença," eu disse ao professor. "Estava imaginando se eu poderia pegar o Manabe-san emprestado por alguns instantes."

Eu mentalmente revirei meus olhos ao suspiro coletivo da população feminina da classe e aos murmúrios "Ele é tão lindo" e "O Príncipe é tão charmoso". Como simples palavras como "com licença" eram capazes de provocar este tipo de reação, eu nunca consegui descobrir.

O professor, enquanto isso, estava caminhando na direção da carteira de Manabe, e o balançou para acordá-lo, parecendo bastante perturbada ao notar que ele estivera dormindo durante sua aula. Ele sentou-se de forma grogue, piscando. "O que…?"

"Sohma-san está aqui para te ver."

"O q—oh, okay." Ele se levantou da carteira imediatamente e praticamente correu até a frente da sala.

"Obrigado." Eu me curvei em respeito a professora antes de sairmos. Manabe apenas acenou preguiçosamente por sobre o ombro.

Uma vez no corredor, eu me virei para encará-lo e fui direto ao assunto. "Porque você não me disse sobre o baile?"

Manabe piscou. "Ummm…" Ele me estudou, me dissecando com os olhos. Seu ar de frivolidade pareceu sumir, sendo substituído por algo mais sincero. Então ele suspirou e se apoiou contra a parede. "Olha, não fique bravo, okay?"

"Eu não est—"

"Yeah, você está. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas você vem agindo de modo estranho ultimamente."

"Estranho?" Franzi o cenho.

Manabe olhou para o lado. "Você sabia que você faltou a cinco encontros nas duas últimas semanas?"

Eu congelei. "O-o quê?"

Ele me encarou eventualmente. "Eu disse, que você faltou a cinco encontros do Conselho Estudantil nessas duas últimas semanas."

"Como que eu… Não, mas eu…" Minha memória se esforçou para se recordar destes encontros que eu supostamente havia faltado. Agora que eu estava pensando bem, havia mais encontros que o normal. Não, não eram poucos. Eu simplesmente estivera negligenciando ir a eles. Grunhi, batendo a mão na minha testa em auto-punição. "Oh, não…"

"Yuki, não se sinta culpado por conta disso."

"O quê? Como eu posso _não_ me sentir culpado por causa disso? Eu tenho… Eu tenho colocado de lado os meus deveres como presidente e—"

"Yuki!" Manabe agarrou meus ombros, prevendo minha rompante de frustração. "Acalme-se. Todos nós sabemos que você é um ótimo presidente, okay? Por isso não achamos nada demais a sua súbita ausência das reuniões. Eu posso dizer que tem algo acontecendo com você… algo que influenciou seus deveres dentro do Conselho Estudantil. Machi e eu entendemos, por isso temos feito, mais ou menos, as coisas para você...." Ele deu um passo para trás, ainda assistindo atentamente as minhas reações. "Agora eu suspeito que qualquer… coisa que tenha acontecido, qualquer coisa que tenha te deixado assim... já... passou?"

Concordei. "Sim…está tudo okay agora. Me desculpe por eu ter sido tão irresponsável."

Manabe sorriu, coçando casualmente o nariz. "Nós não queríamos perder você como presidente. Não se preocupe."

Engoli em seco, me acalmando. "Então…este baile…"

Ele concordou, cruzando os braços. "Os estudantes queria alguma comemoração de Dia dos Namorados, então optamos por um baile. Isso foi decidido no nosso último encontro."

"Certo. Então, quando vai ser?"

Manabe contou nos dedos, os olhos virados para o teto como se ali tivesse um calendário pregado. "Bem, amanhã é o primeiro dia de fevereiro, então na próxima sexta."

"Próxima sexta…" Sorri. "Okay."

"E nós temos um encontro amanhã de tarde," ele adicionou enquanto abria a porta para entrar novamente na sala.

Suspirei, sozinho no corredor. Chequei o relógio na parede e vi que tinha dez minutos antes do final do almoço. E então teria aula de Educação Física.

Decidi ir diretamente para os armários para esperar que o sinal tocasse, enquanto isso minha mente repassou tudo o que acontecera.

Como eu conseguira faltar a _cinco _encontros? Nunca antes eu perdi um encontro que seja, isso até agora. Até acontecer essa coisa com Kyou.

Essa…coisa…com Kyou.

Mas eu não me arrependia disso. E nunca iria me arrepender. Não conseguia pensar em nada que me fizesse arrepender. Sentia-me em parte culpado em não deixar rolar o que ele queria que rolasse na noite anterior, mas eu sabia que era um direito meu. A situação na qual eu me encontrava era um perfeito exemplo do que poderia acontecer se começássemos a ser irresponsáveis, negligenciando os nossos deveres. Eu não deixaria que isso acontecesse. Mas ainda assim eu iria recompensá-lo no final.

* * *

Girei o cadeado do meu armário de educação física, abrindo-o e retirando as minhas roupas. Uma camiseta branca que trouxera de casa fazendo conjunto com shorts verdes. Algo muito original. Aliviei minha gravata e removi minha camisa, cuidadosamente para não estragar a maquiagem em meu… pescoço. Yeah, que seja.

"_Whoa!_ Kyou!"

Eu olhei ao meu redor. Um de nossos colegas de classe estava sorrindo travessamente para Kyou, e os outros começavam a rodeá-lo. Kyou parecia ter sido pego de surpresa, sem saber o que dizer, com sua camisa presa a sua mão.

O garoto que tinha feito aquele pequeno escândalo perguntou, "Então, quem é a garota?"

Kyou olhou ao seu redor, obviamente perdido, assim como eu estava. "Que garota?", ele perguntou.

A sala dos armários ficou notavelmente quieta, todos os ouvidos aparentemente atentos a conversa. O garoto caminhou na direção de Kyou e cutucou seu torço… exposto...

Oh, maldição.

Assisti prendendo a minha respiração, meus olhos arregalados, enquanto Kyou começava a entender o que estava acontecendo. Eu corei furiosamente e esperava que ninguém tivesse olhado na minha direção. Certamente eles iriam notar que tinha algo entre nós dois se tivessem.

"Eu…uh…bem...u-uh…" Kyo gaguejou, sua face se tornando da cor de seus olhos.

Outro garoto avançou, analisando as marcas no torso de Kyou. O vermelho das bochechas de Kyou apenas se intensificou, e ele olhou com raiva na direção de todos, rispidamente colocando a camiseta por sobre a cabeça, vestindo-a.

"Então, quem é ela, Kyou?" o garoto perguntou novamente. Ele estava começando a me irritar, com seu sorrisinho superior e suas perguntas insistentes.

"Isso não diz respeito a você," Kyou retorquiu, removendo suas calças para que pudesse vestir seus shorts. Observá-lo fazendo isso despertou diversos dos meus pensamentos pervertidos.

"Ah que isso, nos conte!", alguém suplicou.

"Não!" Kyou gritou, perdendo sua compostura, saindo da sala e indo sentar la fora, esperando que o professor chegasse ao ginásio.

"Você não tem graça." O garoto irritante disse emburrado. Eu queria bater a cabeça dele contra a parede.

Alguém atrás de mim murmurou pensativamente, "Aposto que foi Uotani-san."

O garoto balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que foi a Tohru-chan."

Congelei. Oh inferno não. Minha irritação imediatamente entrou em ignição, se desenvolvendo em raiva. Eu acelerei nos calcanhares, automaticamente jogando-o contra algum dos armários. "Não fale da Honda-san desta forma!"

Eu estava pronto para socá-lo no rosto, mas alguém me agarrou pelos ombros, puxando-me para trás. Senti-me preso a um corpo muito familiar e este corpo imediatamente dissipou a minha raiva. Olhando por sobre o ombro para quem me puxara, dei de cara com um par preocupado de olhos escarlates.

Minha explosão de adrenalina começou a desaparecer, e meu primeiro pensamento coerente foi, _Oops._ O garoto ainda estava preso contra os armários, parecendo bastante assustado. Balancei minha cabeça, me endireitando e murmurando um pedido de desculpas. Eu não tinha intenção de me deixar levar daquele jeito, agindo de uma forma... tão _Kyou-ish_, mas eu não podia _permitir_ que alguém falasse da Honda-san com um tom tão desafiante ou degradante. Então, eu não podia dizer que eu exatamente me arrependia da minha reação diante de alguém sugerindo que... que ela seria capaz de fazer algo como aquilo...

Um silêncio pesado percorreu o ambiente, e todos começaram novamente a cuidar dos próprios problemas. O professor apareceu erguendo o braço, chamando-nos para a aula.

Na sala de ginástica, encontramos Honda-an e suas amigas, e logo após fomos liderados para o lado de fora, caminhando em direção a pista de corrida. Os garotos foram para a direita e as garotas para a esquerda. Sempre a mesma rotina.

Mas eu estava longe de estar desanimado. Ao contrário, estava ansioso para começar. Enquanto eu e Kyou parávamos lado-a-lado no local de largada, eu lhe lancei um olhar, ao qual eu esperava que ele pudesse decifrar, e murmurei, "Eu vou competir com você."

Ele sorriu de lado; acho que ele captou minha mensagem. "Pode apostar, seu rato maldito.",

Mal foi dado o sinal da largada e eu e Kyou já estávamos correndo, correndo como se nossas intenções fossem superar um ao outro. Ninguém parecia nos ver como se fossemos dois criminosos tentando escapar de uma prisão.

O que certamente éramos.

Tudo passava por nós em um tom borrado de cores e sons e cheiros, e em poucos minutos, estávamos longes de todos. Nossos pés pareciam praticamente sumir no pavimento; o único indício de que continuávamos correndo era a rapidez dos nossos passos. Um pouco mais a frente, Kyou se virou para mim, e eu fiz o mesmo na direção dele, nós dois compartilhávamos o mesmo sorriso perverso. Começamos a diminuir a velocidade, respirando rapidamente enquanto nossos corações se mantinham disparados. Havia um caminho para a direita que nos levaria em uma espécie de jardim ou parque local. O que quer que fosse, estava bastante vazio, exceto pela companhia dos naturais residentes: imensas árvores, monstruosos carvalhos e delicadas cerejeiras – todos muito verdes, prontos para a chegada da primavera. Trilhas iam para todos os lugares, dividindo o local quase que artisticamente, trilhas que mais tarde seriam belas camas de pétalas.

Ele me puxou para um dos cantos do parque, e, nos refugiamos debaixo de um carvalho sentando em um dos bancos que havia no local. Não perdi tempo, virando-me e subindo em seu colo, pousando um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Mas até mesmo este pequeno beijo fez correr uma faísca de eletricidade pelo meu sistema, deixando-me mais faminto do que eu estava antes. Pressionei minha testa contra a dele, murmurando próximo aos seus lábios, "Te devo uma."

Ele sorriu. "Pelo quê?"

"Te devo uma por te negar ontem a noite; Eu quero te recompensar," repliquei, brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo. "E te devo também por não ter te avisado."

"Me avisado?"

"Sobre as marcas de mordida," eu disse, traçando um caminho por cima de seu torso vestido, sobre as marcas as quais eu mencionara. "Ontem Uotani-san percebeu a minha em meu pescoço e me ajudou a disfarçá-la. Eu não pensei que as suas seriam um problema, já que estavam todas cobertas, mas eu me esqueci que hoje teríamos que nos trocar por conta da aula de Educação Física."

Kyou riu e balançou a cabeça. "Bem, neste caso, posso dizer que você _realmente_ me deve uma."

"Sim, devo." Fechei o espaço entre nós dois, selando sua boca com a minha.

Mesmo sabendo que tínhamos estado juntos na noite passada, eu sentia como se fizesse _muito tempo_ desde que eu o beijara, e agora eu satisfazia esse desejo de uma forma tão perdidamente apaixonada, surpreendendo a mim mesmo. Kyou mal retribuiu meu beijo, tentando rivalizar meu fogo. Tentando, e conseguindo. Sua língua brincava com meus lábios, enquanto ele deixava escapar um gemido. Meus braços rodearam seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto. Respirávamos ao mesmo tempo, nossas línguas dançando eroticamente, meu corpo pressionando o máximo que podia contra o dele. Se eu pudesse, eu teria afundado em sua pele, fundindo-me com sua alma, mas tal proeza estava além das minhas capacidades; por agora isso teria que ser o suficiente.

Ele mordiscou meu lábio inferior, puxando-o com os dentes enquanto os sugava. Gemi em sua boca. Eu amava como ele sabia destruir minha resolução da mesma forma que um martelo quebrava um vidro. Eu podia facilmente me perder para ele; a noite passada custara todo o meu auto-controle para recusá-lo.

Mas neste exato instante não existia em mim nenhuma inibição.

Quando nos separamos em busca de ar, suas mãos se encontraram com a minha cintura. Uma agarrando firmemente meus quadris enquanto a outra seguia outra direção.

"Mmn…" grunhi enquanto ele acariciava _aquela _área, beijando meu pescoço. Encostei-me nele, minha boca parando bem próxima a sua orelha. "Kyou…" suspirei, começando a tremer de desejo.

Sua boca abandonou meu pescoço e ele sussurrou, "_Eu amo tanto você_," para depois capturar meus lábios.

"Kaoru! Aqueles garotos estão se _beijando!_"

Eu pulei, me virando para ver um garotinho e uma garota, aparentemente mais velha, nos assistindo.

O que diabos?

Da onde eles vieram! E, oh Deus, o que foi que eles _viram? _Grunhi enquanto senti minhas bochechas corarem. Oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus, _oh Deus…_

A garota balançou a cabeça. "Pare de dizer coisas sem sentindo, _otouto**(*)**_," ela ralhou com o irmão. "A pessoa de cabelo acinzentando obviamente é uma garota." Ela revirou os olhos na direção dele enquanto dizia "Às vezes você é tão inocente." E agarrou sua mão, puxando-o pela trilha, para longe dali.

Uma vez que eles estavam distantes o suficiente para nos escutar, meu olhar e o de Kyou se cruzaram, minhas bochechas quentes começando a voltar ao normal. Então, sem nenhum aviso, caímos na gargalhada. Inclinei-me na direção de Kyou, meu estômago se contraindo devido ao esforço. Eu nem sequer me recordava _de alguma vez_ ter rido tanto quanto agora!

"O-Oh…Deus…!" Kyou exclamou entre pequenas arfadas, enquanto nossas gargalhadas começavam a desvanecer.

"Nós estamos corrompendo jovens da nossa sociedade," Eu disse, limpando pequenas lágrimas no canto dos meus olhos.

Kyou pousou um rápido beijo em meus lábios, para em seguida me empurrar para fora de seu colo. Eu ergui, sorrindo contente.

"Melhor nós voltarmos," ele murmurou, e eu concordei.

Deixamos o parque a tempo de pegarmos o fim da aula. O professor nos olhou de forma suspeita, marcando algo em sua prancheta. "Porque vocês demoraram tanto?" ele perguntou. "Vocês geralmente fazem o trajeto em sete minutos; dessa vez foram quinze."

Kyo piscou. "Apenas oito minutos de diferença! Maldição, poderíamos ter demorado mais!"

Eu ri, mas o professor apenas nos olhou confuso.

Inclinei-me na direção dele e sussurrei, "Poderíamos voltar. Nosso período só termina daqui trinta minutos."

Ele corou diante do meu tom sugestivo, e eu ri. Puxei-o pelo pulso e fomos nos sentar embaixo de uma árvore próxima, aguardando que o resto da classe terminasse de correr.

Enquanto esperávamos sentados como bons garotos que somos, eu não conseguia evitar pensar em como estávamos desperdiçando preciosos trinta minutos.

* * *

**(*) Otouto**: _irmão mais novo._

_

* * *

**N/T: **__Sim, faz muito tempo, mas tardo mais não falho. Espero que não tenham pensado que morremos... Logo, logo posto mais um capítulo. Enjoy =]_  


* * *


End file.
